


Obligation

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Omega!Castiel, Protective!Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, bounty hunter!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred years ago, a deadly virus nearly decimated the world's population. Dubbed the "Revelation Virus" since it almost brought about the end of days, it left survivors scrambling to repopulate. Thus laws were made in countries across the world stating that each citizen must produce at least one offspring in their lifetime, usually by a certain age. </p><p>In present day United States, that age is thirty and Dean Winchester is an unmated, childless alpha nearing his twenty-ninth birthday. The only problem is Dean is also a bounty hunter who has no room in his life for a mate or any pups. With his thirtieth birthday and a jail sentence looming on the horizon if he doesn't have a pup in the near future, Dean must find a way to meet the antiquated law's requirements while still being able to maintain his current lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunter through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will be fun to write, I'll say that much. Five chapters done so far which I will post here today. Warnings for non/dub con in later chapters that will involve Dean and Cas. I will try to write it so that you can skip that part if you would prefer. I'll update tags and such as needed also. Enjoy!

Gordon Walker was one crazy son of a bitch. 

When you had an alpha with no sense of decency, no regard for human life or even an ounce of kindness, you had a recipe for disaster. 

Dean Winchester was an alpha. And also the one who was going to find Gordon Walker and in turn, get paid. Dead or alive, Dean’s employer wasn't picky. Therefore, neither was Dean. 

Being a bounty hunter gave him rather a bum rap, but Dean didn't care. His methods were too brutal for the cops, so he chose to be independent instead rather than be forced to answer unwanted questions. His employers usually didn't care how Dean got his mark as long as he produced the desired results. It was dirty, usually violent work, but Dean loved it. 

Fergus Crowley, Dean’s current employer, had approached him just two weeks previously with a file on Walker and a check with enough zeroes on it that Dean couldn't tell him no. So, as with any job, Dean had put his all into it. He'd studied the file for hours until he knew Gordon Walker better than the man’s own mother could have and then the hunt began. 

Three states had been well travelled by Dean over the course of the hunt so far and it looked like Nebraska was going to become the fourth. He had a lead that Walker was heading for Omaha and Dean intended to beat him there by a few days. Crowley had hinted on the phone the night before when he called to check Dean’s progress that he was beginning to grow impatient. Dean had told him to fuck off. He was the best at what he did and he knew that Crowley knew going to anyone else would be a waste of his oh so valuable time. 

The next morning found him on the road in his black pick up, heading for Omaha. He hated not driving his baby, but when the trip was for work, that meant the truck. It was a brand new Ford extended cab with quite a few of his own personal modifications. Including basically having the backseat like one you'd find in a police cruiser with bars on the inside of the windows. No one got out of that unless Dean was the one opening the door from the outside. The bed of the truck was also specially equipped for when he needed to transport a body. It didn't happen all that often, but when a job did require it, there was a special, air tight compartment that he could store it in until he could make his delivery. He hated doing it usually. The clean up sucked. But for the right price, he would do it. 

He never liked to think of himself as a hired gun. He preferred saying he just took out the trash. Jo always liked to say he was the Batman of bounty hunters. He never took a job going after someone who was innocent of any crime. Usually the ones he hunted were the scum of the earth. People whose existence humanity would be better off not having to endure. People like Gordon Walker. 

Not only was dear old Gordon a thief and a murderer, he was also quite the pedophile according to what Dean had been able to dig up on the man on his own. Three of his victims had been young girls, all under the age of ten. All sexually assaulted prior to death. Gordon was exactly the kind of asshole Dean relished hunting. 

Dawn came to Omaha, bathing the city in orange and soft blue. With it came Dean in his truck. He stopped to grab a quick breakfast at a roadside dinner, keeping his usual weapons on his person the whole time. He always carried a gun holstered under his jacket with a full magazine clip and a knife tucked into a sheath hidden in each boot. Dean Winchester was many things, but unprepared was never one of them. 

Dean was just starting on his scrambled eggs that resembled yellow rubber more than they did actual eggs when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw on the screen that it was Sam. He swiped his thumb across the screen to answer the call. “Hey, Sammy. How's it hanging?”

“Remind me again why I went into corporate law?” Sam said. It sounded like he was at the office already. Dean could hear Sam’s secretary, Ava, on the phone in the background. 

“If I remember right when we had this conversation before, it was because you liked the challenge. Why? Thinking of throwing in the towel and going into environmental law again?” Dean chuckled and sipped his coffee. 

“No. An architectural firm I help represent has a huge merger coming up and I'm up to my eyeballs in terms and conditions.”

“Wow. That's a lot of terms and conditions then for a moose like you,” Dean said, smirking into his mug. 

Sam snorted. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” The familiar old banter made him feel more at home despite his surroundings and had Dean smiling. “You'll take care of it. I know you will.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. You at work yet?” Dean could hear the smile in Sam’s voice and he was glad he could help his little brother feel better. Even if he was a pain in the ass. 

“Stopped for some breakfast before heading in. Got a lot of paperwork calling my name.” The lie was second nature at this point. As far as Sam Winchester knew, while he was sitting in a cozy office in a law firm in San Francisco, his brother Dean was on the other side of the country in New York City as a paper pusher in an advertising agency. As far as Dean was concerned, that was the way it would stay. He'd refused from day one to involve his family in his chosen profession.

“Ugh. I don't envy you that at all. But that's not why I called,” Sam said and Dean frowned, setting his fork down. 

“What's wrong, Sam?” Dean ignored the apprehension he felt as he waited for his brother’s response. 

“You know you turn thirty next year.” Sam said it like he knew Dean would immediately get pissed off and he was right. 

“No, really? I had no idea. What would I ever do without you, Sammy?” The sarcasm was always a deflection tool for Dean and this instance was no different. 

“Dean. Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know it pisses you off. But I'm just trying to keep you out of jail, man.” Sam sounded resigned to the fight that he knew was coming and that just took all the wind out of Dean’s sails. 

“I get it, Sam. I do. And I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but I'm not ready for it and you know it. I don't have a mate. I don't want a mate. I'll find a way to keep the law off my tail. That's why I have a lawyer for a brother.” Dean rolled his eyes at the answering sigh over the line. 

“You don't have to be mated to have a pup, Dean.” Sam had said that a million times since Dean had entered his late twenties and showed no signs of settling down. 

Dean rested his elbows on the table and rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. That damn law was so fucking antiquated and useless at this point that Dean didn't see why it hadn't been changed. 

One hundred years previously, most of the population of the world had been wiped out by a virus that spread rapidly across the populace. It took a long time for a cure to be found and by the time it happened, it was nearly too late. There had been some, a rare few that it was later discovered had a natural immunity, that had been able to help find a cure. After that, repopulating the world became the next priority. Countries all over had instituted a law that said each citizen was required to produce at least one offspring by a certain age. The age varied by country, but in the United States, it was thirty. Dean was only a few months shy of his twenty-ninth birthday and the deadline hung over his head constantly. Especially with Sam pestering him about it every few weeks. 

“Dean?” Sam sounded concerned at his brother’s continued silence and Dean shook his head to get himself to focus. 

“Yeah, I'm here. I gotta get going though, Sammy. Got a lot of work to do at the office. Give Jess my love okay? Tell her when she's ready to pick the better brother she knows where to find me.” Dean pulled out his wallet and fished out a few bills, leaving them on the table to cover his check and the tip.

“I'll get right on that. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, Sammy.” Dean ended the call and put his phone and wallet away, heading for the diner’s exit. Family and laws and shit would just have to wait. He had a job to do.


	2. Work is done. Time for fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hunt behind him and pay in hand, Dean decides it's time for a much needed vacation.

In the end, Gordon Walker was taken out by a door of all things. 

The warehouse was abandoned and so cliche that Dean almost rolled his eyes when he tracked Walker there. It had taken the better part of the day but finally Dean had gotten the lead that he needed. 

The men waiting for Walker were thugs plain and simple. Definitely up to no good by the look of them. But they weren't Dean’s target. 

He'd found a shady spot at the back of the property to park his truck and checked the perimeter of the warehouse before venturing inside as night fell. His gun was in hand as he crept down the dusty corridors, footfalls silent so as not to alert anyone of his presence. 

Dean found the men and Walker himself in one of the back corners of the warehouse, discussing a job they wanted Walker to do for them. He stayed in the shadows and waited, knowing it would be better to go after his target when his companions had departed. 

They talked for almost an hour, discussing the job and the pay, along with a strict deadline. Walker looked bored as he listened but finally agreed to their terms and took half the promised payment for the job up front. Then finally, when Dean thought he would die of boredom, the men left and it was just him and Gordon. 

Dean watched him making his way to the nearest exit and smirked. He moved quickly, slipping around the corner and out the side door. It was almost full dark outside and he heard Walker’s footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. When he opened it, Dean seized his chance and gripped the door, slamming it into Walker’s face. When he hit the ground, he was down for the count, likely with a broken nose from the look of it. 

“Sorry, pal. That's gonna hurt like a bitch when you come to.” Dean holstered his gun, then pulled out his cuffs, restraining Walker’s hands behind his back and cuffing his ankles together. There was a short chain on those so Walker would barely be able to walk, let alone run. Once that was done, Dean took the opportunity to check him thoroughly for any weapons. He whistled at the amount of guns and knives he found. He even found a garrote.

Then came the fun part. Dean hoisted Walker up over his shoulder and carried all one hundred and eighty pounds of dead weight all the way to his truck. It wasn't that difficult for Dean given how much he worked out to stay in shape, but it still wasn't his favorite part. 

Once Walker was secured in the back of his truck, the cuffs linked through metal bars in the footwell and seat back, Dean climbed behind the wheel and started his trip back east. 

The drive was long, but Dean loved that part. Even as a kid, he'd always loved road trips. Despite having Walker in his back seat, Dean enjoyed himself. Around two hours into the trip, he heard Walker beginning to stir. He glanced in his rear view mirror and saw the man’s eyelids beginning to flutter open so he eased his truck onto the shoulder of the highway. From under the passenger seat, he pulled out a black kit. He had medical supplies in there if he ever needed them, but he also had a stash of syringes and a couple vials of a sedative he liked to use when transporting his targets back to his employers. 

He opened the kit and pulled out the vial and an unused syringe. After loading the syringe with enough to knock Walker out but not overdose him, Dean slipped out of the truck and opened the back door. Pain-filled dark brown eyes groggily drifted to Dean, but before they could really focus on him, he was already injecting the sedative into Walker’s arm. Just like that, he was out like a light again.

“Sweet dreams, princess,” Dean muttered, capping the syringe and tucking it in a red container in his med kit that had a biohazard sticker on it. Couldn't be too careful. Once Dean was sure Walker was still secure, he got back in the truck and onto the road again.

He kept one eye on the road and one on Walker as he drove, though he did take a moment to text his employer with a simple message on the phone he used for work that was straight and to the point. 

**[Target acquired. ETA 10am tomorrow.]**

Within seconds, he received a response. 

**[Dead or alive?]**

**[Alive.]**

**[See you tomorrow.]**

Dean tossed his phone on the passenger seat once that was done and completed the rest of the long drive in silence. It made him miss his baby and all his classic rock tapes even more, but he hated distractions when he had someone in his custody. It could mean the difference between life or death. 

He had to sedate Walker one more time before he made it into Chicago. After that, it was smooth sailing all the way to the drop off point that Crowley had provided when Dean took the job. Another old warehouse. Dean spent way too much time around those damn things. 

Crowley was waiting when Dean pulled up, a black limo parked alongside the warehouse. Dean got out of his truck and opened the back door to show Crowley that he did indeed have Walker. 

“Ah, Mr. Smith. I admire your work ethic. I thought you'd be bringing me back a corpse, but it'll be more fun this way.” Crowley smirked at him, hands in the pockets of his expensive slacks. 

Two of Crowley’s men came forward to get Walker out of the truck. Dean took his restraints back and winced as they tossed Walker in the trunk of Crowley’s limo. 

“Right. Well, he should be out for a few more hours.” Dean tucked the restraints away then he turned back to Crowley who was fiddling with his smartphone. 

“Excellent. I've just transferred your payment into your account with a little extra. Let's just say it's for a job well done. I do hope I can call on you again should I have need of your services.” Crowley smirked at him, tucking his phone into his pocket. 

Dean checked his own phone to make sure the transfer was complete and his eyes widened when he saw the amount. One million? That was double what they'd agreed on. Dean looked up and nodded. “Yeah. Sure. You've got my number.”

From the gleam in his eye, Crowley already had something in mind. “I'll be in touch.” The short man turned and walked back to his limo where one of his men opened the door for him. Seconds later, they were gone.

Dean wasted no time getting back into his own vehicle and heading for the highway. He didn't want to linger in Chicago for too long. He slipped his Bluetooth headset on and called his brother’s cell phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said as he pulled onto the highway. “Had a thought I wanted to run by you.”

“Sure, what's up, Dean?” He could hear papers being shuffled in the background. 

“Been too long since I've seen you, Samsquatch. How about your big brother comes and pays you a visit?” Dean was grinning as he headed west. 

“Dude, that would be awesome!” Sam sounded like an excited puppy and Dean’s grin widened. 

“You're in luck then, Sammy. I scored some time off. I can head out your way in a few days if you don't mind me crashing at your place and cramping your lifestyle.” 

“Dean, you know you're always welcome here. It'd be great to see you again.” Sam’s sincerity was bordering on chick flick so Dean was quick to put a stop to that. 

“Okay, man. I'll call you in a few days when I start heading out to California.”

“Cool! I'll tell Jess when I see her at lunch. Talk to you soon, Dean!” Then the excited puppy ended the call and Dean shook his head, grinning fondly. 

Time to go home, pack a few things, then take a real road trip in his baby.


	3. California or bust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes it to California and spends some much needed time relaxing with his family. He does his best to ignore the ever looming problem that he remains childless. He can't ignore it forever though.

The drive out to California was blissfully uneventful.

Dean was thrilled to be able to take a bit of time off and see his baby brother. As soon as he'd gotten home from the job for Crowley, he'd cleaned up his truck, hidden all his supplies in his basement, then immediately started packing for the trip out west. Despite his excitement, he'd forced himself to take a night and sleep before getting right back on the road again. 

This time, Dean was behind the wheel of his baby, Led Zeppelin blaring from the tape deck and all the windows rolled down. Absolutely perfect in his book. He had to turn down a few job offers while he was en route to California, but after working for Crowley and finding Gordon Walker, he could afford it. 

The drive took him just shy of a day to get from Kansas to California, but if Sam asked, he just didn't give a shit about speed limits. Sam would fuss him, give him a bitch face, and then they'd move on. That was how it always went. Dean was looking forward to it regardless. 

Finally, he pulled up in the driveway of Sam’s house in San Francisco just as the sun was setting. He took a moment to stretch, but by then the front door was already opening and his giant of a little brother was darting across the lawn to envelop Dean in a bone crushing hug. 

Dean laughed as he hugged his brother back just as hard. “Easy on the goods, Sammy. I gotta look my best for your wife.”

Sam leaned back, grinning like an idiot. “Shut up. I'm happy to see you. I'm allowed.”

Dean couldn't argue. But then he was hugging his sister-in-law and smiling into her golden curls when Jess came to greet him as well. “Hello, beautiful. Long time no see.”

“It definitely has been!” Jess beamed at him like the bright little ray of sunshine she was. “Come on. I made up the guest room for you and dinner is almost ready.”

Sam took Dean’s duffle bag despite his protests and showed him to the guest room. “Bathroom is just next door if you want to grab a shower before dinner.”

His brother was all puppy again, the scent of happy alpha strong in the house while mixed with Jess’ sweet omega scent. Dean couldn't help smiling as he filled his lungs with it. “Sure thing. I could use one. I'll be out in ten.”

Sam left him to get cleaned up and Dean dug through his bag, finding a change of clothes and his toiletries. Then he headed for the bathroom and a much needed shower. As he walked through the house, he could see both Sam and Jess’ unique decorating styles in the little touches here or there and his smile lingered. Sam had a damn good life for himself here and Dean was as proud as could be. 

Ten minutes later, Dean was refreshingly clean and dressed in a new set of clothes, seated at the bar and watching Jess putter about the kitchen. She'd refused any help, saying Dean was a guest and had been on the road all day. His stomach was growling like crazy though. The smell of homemade fettuccine alfredo and garlic bread coming from the kitchen was making his mouth water. 

“So how was the drive out here?” Sam asked as he opened a bottle of wine and pulled out three glasses from a cabinet. 

“Awesome actually. I missed being able to just take off with Baby down the highway and drive. Haven't been able to in a long time.” Dean grinned and took the glass of wine Sam offered with a nod of thanks. 

“You work too hard, Dean. You should take more time to relax,” Sam chastised, pulling plates and silverware out next to set the table for dinner. 

Jessica snorted as she pulled the bread from the oven. “Sam Winchester, that is rich coming from you.”

Her words earned a laugh from Dean who pointed at Sam. “Have I told you lately how glad I am you married her?” Then he smirked at Jess. “Though I still say you mated with the wrong Winchester brother, missy.”

Jess grinned at him, turning off the oven. “You've mentioned it a time or two. But I guess I just have a thing for giant moose puppies.”

“I'm not a giant moose puppy.” Sam pouted as he set the table, only brightening when Jess kissed his cheek. 

“Yes, you are. You're my moose puppy.” She winked then set the bread out in the center of the table with some butter. 

Once dinner was on the table, the three of them sat down to their meal. Dean ate with gusto, having had nothing but diner food on his way to California. While he normally didn't mind diner food, there was always something to be said for a delicious home cooked meal. “Jess, I've said it before. I'll say it again. You're amazing.”

Jess blushed slightly, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Winchester.”

Sam grinned at his wife and swallowed the bite in his mouth before speaking. “So how's work going, Dean?”

“Oh, busy as usual. I finally told my supervisor I needed a break or I was going to lose my mind. I never take vacations so I had the time. He wasn't happy about it, but he gave in.” Dean shrugged, leaning back in his chair after finishing his glass of wine. 

“Well, I'd say we're both definitely glad he caved,” Sam said, twirling his fork in his food to gather some of it up. 

“Yeah. Me too. So now you two are stuck with me for a week and I'm not sorry for it.” Dean grinned at them. 

The rest of dinner continued much in the same fashion, Dean catching up with Sam and Jess and them doing the same with him. They emptied the bottle of wine and Sam and Dean both had enjoyed second helpings by the time Jess said she was going to call it a night. They'd talked for hours at the table and it was already almost ten. 

Sam kissed his wife and promised he'd be in soon, then he and Dean went about clearing the table and cleaning up the kitchen. Of course that would be when Sam decided it was time to talk.

“So, Dean. Have you given anymore thought to what we talked about?” Sam was putting away the leftovers as he broached the subject. 

Dean paused as he was wiping down the table and glanced at his brother. He knew what Sam was referring to, but that didn't mean he was anymore inclined to discuss it than he had been the last time the younger Winchester brother had mentioned it. “We talk about a lot of things, Sam.”

The response earned him a huff and a mild bitch face. Worth it. 

“Having a pup, Dean. You're almost twenty-nine. You're running out of time.” Sam went to the sink to rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher. 

“So you keep telling me. I know how old I am, Sam. I don't need a constant reminder. I'm not in a place to have a pup. I don't have a mate or want one and I work too much to have a pup on my own.” Dean leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I get it, Dean, but the government won't care.” Sam shook his head and put a plate in the dishwasher. 

“The law is fucking outdated. You and I both know it. The Revelation virus was eliminated over a century ago. Mankind’s done a pretty bang up job of repopulating since then, pun intended. So I don't see why I should be forced to have a pup against my will, Sam.”

“I know. I don't like it either. But I also don't want to see you go to jail. You have options, you know.” 

“What options exactly?” Dean looked over at his brother, brow arched. 

Sam closed the dishwasher when he finished loading it and turned it on. “You don't want a mate. Fine. There are places you can go that offer surrogacy services. You go in, find an omega, they carry your pup for you, then when the pup is born, you can keep it or put it up for adoption. But either way, you fulfill your obligation to have a pup in the eyes of the law.”

The concept made Dean feel sick to his stomach. “So what? I go into one of these places and just knock up a total stranger like they're a broodmare? That's sick, Sam…”

“I don't like it either. I'd rather see you happily mated and settled down when you have a pup. But since you don't want that, I wasn't sure what else to suggest. At least if you go to one of the agencies that has a good reputation and rating, you can be sure it's all consensual and on the up and up.” Sam mirrored his brother’s stance, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother suddenly. “You've already researched agencies haven't you.” He knew by the way Sam blushed faintly and averted his gaze that he was right. “Damnit, Sam…”

“What? You know I like to be thorough!” Sam protested and earned a frustrated sigh from his brother. 

“Fine. Give me what you found and I'll look over everything. But I'm not making any promises, understand?” Dean pointed a finger at Sam to get his point across. 

“All right, all right. Give me a sec.” Sam left the kitchen and went over to his desk. He grabbed a thick folder and brought it to Dean who eyed it dubiously before taking it. 

“When you said thorough, I didn't think you meant enough to write a freaking senior thesis…” Dean glanced at the folder briefly before looking up at Sam. 

“Shut up. Just look through it and let me know what you think. I'm gonna head to bed.” Then Sam grinned and hugged his brother tightly. “It's really great that you're here.”

“No chick flick moments, Samantha,” Dean teased but hugged back. “See you in the morning.”

Sam went to join his wife in bed and Dean headed back to the guest room. He eyed the folder as he got ready for bed, muttering something about “fucking pup factories” under his breath. But he didn't bother looking through it that night. Instead, it sat on the dresser unopened as Dean fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Narrowing down the options.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan of action slowly forms and Dean tries to make peace with what he may have to do in order to abide by the law while still maintaining his lifestyle.

For two days, Sam and Jess took him around San Francisco to all their favorite haunts. And for two days, Dean pointedly ignored the folder that had been sitting on the dresser in the guest room since he'd tossed it there on the first day of his visit. He spared it a glance or two on occasion whenever he found himself in the same room, but was otherwise content to pretend the damn thing didn't exist. 

On the third day of his visit, Sam and Jess had a previous engagement that they couldn't get out of thanks to Sam’s job. Some company picnic for the lawyers of his firm and their families. Dean had begged off when Sam extended an invitation, saying he'd prefer a bit of time for some peace and quiet after their excursions throughout the city in the days before. His brother had valiantly endeavored to win Dean over, but he wasn't swayed by puppy dog eyes in the slightest. His need for relaxation and to not be in the company of snooty lawyers for several hours had won out. 

Ten minutes into relaxation and chill and he was very much rethinking his choice. Daytime television, even on the weekends, was so not his thing. And he didn't know the damn WiFi password. He would have to rectify that once Sam returned. As it was, however, nothing on tv and no internet left him wandering the house in search of something to do to pass the time. He thought about a nap, but decided against it.

He played the role of good guest for a bit and washed up the dishes from breakfast that morning. That only killed about twenty minutes, much to Dean’s dismay. So he resumed his wandering of the house, immersed in the familiar and comforting scents of his family until he found himself back in his room.

Once in the doorway, his gaze darted to the infamous folder, but just as quickly darted away. The next half hour he devoted to straightening up the room, cleaning up any of his clothes and things on the floor. Yet as he worked, he kept sneaking glances at the folder again and again while cursing its existence. 

Finally, when his room was immaculate and he could think of nothing else to pass the time save a nap that he didn't want to take, he caved. Dean stalked over to the dresser and snatched up the folder then slumped into the only chair the room sported. Taking a deep breath, he opened the folder and began to read over its contents while muttering a quick “Fuck it.”

Sam being Sam, he was very thorough in his research on Dean’s behalf and had looked up numerous ways for him to meet the law’s requirement while still being able to maintain his current lifestyle. 

The best option with no strings attached seemed to be surrogacy. Inside the folder were lists and brochures of agencies that Sam had researched. He'd listed which ones didn't have a good reputation that Dean should stay away from. The one he seemed to feel was the best option was an agency right there in California called Angelic Aid.

Dean looked over all the information and it made his skin crawl. The company was based about an hour outside of San Francisco and promised a wide variety of omegas to procreate with that could suit any alpha or beta’s needs. It sounded like a glorified prostitution operation. He could pick any omega he wanted based on whatever gender or genetic traits he desired. The pamphlet also promised the utmost discretion as well as a completely risk free process. All their omegas were well cared for and were there of their own free will along with being well compensated for their services. 

So Dean could go into this establishment, pass their health and background screening, and make a pup with the omega of his choice, with no complications or having that fact broadcasted to anyone and everyone. If he didn't want the pup, all he had to do was put it up for adoption through the agency. They would report to the government that Dean had fulfilled his obligation to reproduce in the eyes of the law and he could go back to his life. No baggage. 

He hated that the more he read up on this place, the more viable an option it sounded. He'd had countless one night stands in the past, however. Was doing this really all that different? It claimed everyone involved were willing participants. He could do some digging just to make sure before he did anything else. 

Dean pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text to his friend Charlie. The girl was a tech genius and could find out anything Dean needed to know if Dean himself couldn't find it. 

**[Hey kiddo. Need you to look into a place called Angelic Aid in Cali. Email me what you find.]**

Charlie’s reply came two minutes later. 

**[A surrogacy agency?]**

**[Yep. If any red flags pop up tell me.]**

**[Gotcha boss. I expect details later.]**

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed at her last text before setting his phone down. He'd probably explain it to her later knowing him. Charlie knew what he did for a living and she was the little sister he'd never wanted yet somehow ended up with anyway. She was probably already speculating as she camped in front of her computer and looked for the information that he needed. 

He glanced down at the brochure in front of him, eyeing the picture of a smiling and very pregnant female omega looking up at him. Sam might just be right and Dean hated to admit it. He'd never hear the end of it when his moose puppy of a brother found out.

But all he could do at this point was wait for Charlie to get back to him before he did anything else. So he stuffed all the info packets and brochures back into the folder, setting it back down on the dresser. Then he did what any upstanding big brother would do when visiting a younger sibling.

He went back to the kitchen and raided Sam’s fridge.


	5. A plan is tentatively formed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean speaks to Sam about his decision to look into Angelic Aid and the brothers set things into motion.

Dean heard back from Charlie bright and early the following morning. One quick email was all it took to find out that Angelic Aid was on the up and up. Charlie hadn't been able to find anything suspicious or illegal on them. She offered to dig further and Dean gave the go ahead. It couldn't hurt. 

That brought up a conversation that Dean knew he couldn't avoid, however. Two, really, when you counted having to explain to Charlie just why he was looking up information on a surrogacy agency. It was awkward to say the very least, but it was nothing compared to the conversation that Dean faced with his brother. With Charlie he could at least hold off on a majority of the details until the next time he saw her. She’d give him space to figure things out. But he had to talk to Sam. If anything, just to let his brother know that he was slowly forming a plan of action and was less likely to be arrested on his thirtieth birthday. 

So he told Charlie he would explain everything as soon as he could and went to face his brother. 

One quick look at his face and Jess knew he needed space, bless her heart. She excused herself to go start lunch when Dean entered the living room where she and Sam had been watching television. He tried to smile as she passed, but he was pretty sure he just ended up looking constipated. 

Sam saw him and smiled. “Hey. We were just watching Toddlers and Tiaras and making fun of the crazy momzillas.”

“Well, that just sounds like riveting entertainment…” Dean rolled his eyes as he took the seat by Sam that Jessica had vacated. It really did actually, but Dean would never admit that. Ever. 

“Yeah, okay. You didn't come in here looking like you're swallowing crushed glass just to mock my entertainment choices. What's up?” Sam arched a brow and Dean knew he could avoid it no longer. 

“I've decided to look into finding a surrogate.” The words were so awkward to say that he almost fumbled just trying to utter them. He managed it though. 

Sam's eyes widened and he blinked. “Really? I thought I was going to have to twist your arm to get you to even open that folder while you were here…”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, well. I ain't getting any younger, I guess. And I don't look good in Penitentiary Orange.”

“Oh, I don't know. They say these days that orange is the new black.” Sam smirked and made Dean groan from the terrible joke. 

“Fuck, you are awful. Are you gonna go with me this week to look at one of those places or not?” Dean was barely resisting the urge to smack his brother repeatedly with one of the throw pillows beside him on the couch. 

“Yeah, of course. Which one were you thinking of going to?” Sam's agreement coming with no hesitation made Dean relax slightly. 

“The one not too far from here. Angelic Aid. About an hour’s drive right?” He arched a brow at Sam who nodded. 

“Yeah. Not far at all. I was hoping you'd consider that one honestly. They had the highest rating out of all the ones I researched. We can make the trip tomorrow if you want? Jess is going out to lunch with her parents.” He pulled out his cell phone, checking to make sure there was nothing on his schedule for the day then nodded when he found nothing. “Yeah, tomorrow is great. I can take you out to lunch then we can make the drive out.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good, Sammy. We can do that.” He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or apprehensive that he was setting things in motion for this. It was a mix of both that left him mildly queasy. It must have shown on his face because he felt his brother lay a hand on his arm and squeeze. 

“Hey. It'll be okay. We'll just go, get some info straight from the source and go from there. You don't have to decide anything immediately.” Sam gave him a little smile and Dean sighed. He was right. 

“Yeah. You're right. How about I buy you guys pizza tonight. We can watch crappy B movies and shit.” Dean grinned a bit at his brother as he made the offer and Sam chuckled. 

“Free food on my big brother’s dime. Hell yeah. Bring it on, Jerk.” Sam put away his phone and went to go retrieve the menu from the nearby pizza restaurant. 

“Bitch,” Dean called after him before he went into the kitchen. Then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sam’s words had helped a lot. He was feeling a little better. 

There really wasn't any need to decide immediately. He could take a bit more time to think about it, figure out if it truly was what he wanted to do. He couldn't help hating that fucking law though. He couldn't have a mate or kid because of his line of work, but it sucked that he was even required to bring a kid into the world in the first place. 

People, namely politicians, seemed to ignore the fact that kids were being born just to be tossed into an overburdened system because their parents didn't actually want them. They'd only been required to have them. If that wasn't a shitty thing to do, Dean didn't know what was. Though really, he was doing the exact same thing. The only difference was, deep down, Dean had wanted kids. 

In the end, once he'd taken on the role of bounty hunter, he'd kissed that far off dream goodbye, knowing any kid of his would just be walking around with a giant target on his or her back. That was no life for a kid. He couldn't be selfish about it. 

Sam would try to talk him into keeping the baby. He knew that would come once they knew Dean had a son or daughter on the way. So he was working on building up a valid list of reasons why he couldn't, without revealing his actual profession. All the while, he told himself it was the right thing to do. He almost believed it. Almost. 

“So this place called Sonny’s just a couple blocks from here makes an awesome veggie pizza,” Sam said as he returned to the living room with a delivery menu in hand. 

Dean made a face. “Dude. I swear to god Mom or Dad dropped you on your head when you were a baby or something. You're not right.” He snatched the menu from Sam and looked over the choices. 

“Whatever, at least I keep a healthy diet instead of living off bacon double cheeseburgers, fries, and enough grease to turn my kitchen floor into a Slip ‘n Slide.” He flopped onto the couch while Dean looked over the menu. 

“Moose, puppy and rabbit, all in one. You're a scientific marvel, Sam.” Dean shook his head while he scanned the glossy menu page. 

“Better a scientific marvel than a freak of nature.” Sam smirked as Dean made his choice. 

“Freak in the bed, you mean.” He counted it as a win when he received one of Sam’s disgusted bitch faces. “Order me the meat lover’s. Large. And yes, that's what she said.”

Sam gagging was the last he heard from his brother after he tossed money on the coffee table for the food, then went to go grab a quick shower. 

A win indeed.


	6. Decisions, decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out more about Angelic Aid at a visit to the facility. He sets things in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for all the kudos and comments. They mean the world to me. I promise you'll see Cas soon!

Dean was antsy the following morning. He hated it, but there wasn't much to be done. 

He fidgeted all through breakfast, barely touching the plate of waffles Jess set down in front of him. That right there should have been a clue to anyone that something was wrong. Instead, he picked at the food with his fork, leg bouncing up and down under the table.

Jess left just after breakfast to go shopping with her mother, then have lunch with both her parents after that. If anything, that only caused Dean’s nerves to ramp up even more. The time to leave drew nearer and nearer. 

Sam noticed. Of course he did. He did his best to be upbeat and take Dean’s mind off of things, however. Even put Dr. Sexy on for him to watch like the awesome little brother he was. Dean could barely pay attention though. 

He was a bounty hunter for God's sake. He didn't do nervous or anxious. It was ridiculous. He was being ridiculous. It had to stop. 

Easier said than done. 

Sam even took him to lunch as he'd promised the day before though the end result was much the same as breakfast that morning. Dean barely touched his food. It smelled and looked amazing. He just didn't have an appetite. He did get it to go, however. 

Finally, it was time to get into the car and make the drive to the Angelic Aid facility. According to the GPS on Sam’s phone, the drive was right at an hour and Dean had no idea how he was going to make it through. 

Sam tried to make conversation as they got onto the freeway, but his attempts all fell flat. Finally, twenty minutes in, with Dean’s gaze firmly rooted to the dashboard in front of him, Sam sighed. 

“Dean. You really don't have to decide anything today. We can go in, talk to them and get some info about the whole process, then just go back to my place. No problem,” Sam said as he glanced briefly at his brother before refocusing on the road. 

Dean gave a jerky nod. “Yeah. I know. Feel like a fucking nervous prom date.” He rubbed his hand over his eyes. 

“You're so not my type for a prom date, man. Hate to break it to you.” Sam was grinning as he watched the road. The joke had the desired effect, however. It made Dean laugh. 

“You're right. I am so out of your league, Sammy.” Dean shook his head and finally relaxed in his seat a little. 

“Yeah, I'm not a fan of little league. I prefer big.” Dean laughed again and smacked his brother. 

“Right. Sorry for making your house and car reek of freaked out alpha.” He shook his head just as Sam shrugged. 

“It's fine, Dean. That's what windows are for. I get that this is a huge thing too. I can't imagine being in your shoes, but I'll help you however I can.” Sam changed lanes when he saw the sign for their exit coming up.

“That's really nice of you, Sammy. Hey, after this, you want to braid my hair and we can do each other's nails?” He smiled a bit as Sam rolled his eyes and got off of the freeway and onto a different highway. 

“Don't say that in front of Jess. She’d start squealing about slumber parties. Have you seen the giant thing of nail polish she has in the bathroom?”

“No?” Dean arched a brow. 

“Massive container. Two layers. Nothing but nail polish and manicure tools. She has an addiction. I told her she needed help. A twelve step program. Something. But she just offered to paint my toenails for me instead. I feel like that was a step in the wrong direction with that conversation.” He shook his head, following the directions as his GPS called them out. 

“...dude. You need to cut her off.” Dean gave his brother an incredulous look.

“Yeah, I would, but I'm afraid she'd withhold sex and I'm not okay with that.” Sam turned onto a side street.

Dean snorted. “Good point. A nail polish addiction isn't that bad in retrospect then.”

“No, definitely isn't. And we're here.” 

Sam's words drew Dean’s attention to the massive compound they were driving up to and his eyes widened. 

“Seriously?” He glanced at Sam who nodded as he pulled into the parking lot. Sam pointed to the main building, sleek and silver, the words Angelic Aid toward the top. “Holy shit. Is this a surrogacy agency or a fucking city?”

“Maybe it's both.” Sam pulled into a parking spot near the main entrance. “They house omegas here with the intent of getting them pregnant. They'd need a place for the omegas to live, medical staff in house, that sort of thing. I can understand that it would be a big facility.”

“Okay. I'll give you that. I just didn't expect it to be so damn big.” Dean shook his head as Sam turned off the car and they both got out, his green gaze still sweeping over the facility. 

“Neither did I, honestly. Come on. Let's go see what we can find out.” Sam locked the car and pocketed the keys. He started walking toward the front doors of the center building. 

Dean had no choice but to follow. His nerves went with him. 

The interior was immaculate, the decor continuing that sleek silver metallic theme as the exterior had. The front reception area was lined with chairs. A desk manned by a blonde beta woman wearing a white dress and a headset took up the area near a wall of elevators. She smiled politely when Sam and Dean approached. 

“Good afternoon. Welcome to Angelic Aid. How may I assist you today?” She looked between the two of them, but her gaze settled on Sam when he spoke. 

“Hello. My brother is hoping to find out more about your services and facility, if that's okay.” Sam smiled politely in return. 

“Absolutely. My name is Esther and I'd be happy to help you with that.” She rose from her seat and offered a hand to each of them which they both shook.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean.” Sam seemed fine carrying the conversation for him and Dean was grateful for it. 

Esther inclined her head to them. “Well, here at Angelic Aid, as you know we offer surrogacy services. Everything is done here on sight from conception to delivery and aftercare so there's no need to worry about getting the run around for doctors and medical care. May I ask if you're mated, Mister Winchester?”

Dean shook his head. “Uh, no. No mate. With the way things are going for me, a mate isn't really in the cards anytime soon, you know?”

Esther nodded sympathetically. “I see. Were you intending to raise the child on your own then or were you interested in our adoption services?”

“Adoption. I know it sounds bad, but I'm getting close to thirty and…” Dean trailed off with a shrug and felt like an ass.

She nodded again. She probably had cases like Dean’s all the time, he figured. “Absolutely. I can tell you more about that as well. Let's get started in a consult room if that's all right?”

Dean nodded and Esther placed a quick call for a replacement at her desk, then she was leading them to a private room with a round glass table where she offered them a seat. “May I offer you some refreshment? Water? Coffee?”

Both declined and she pulled out a packet from a cabinet then took a seat across from them. “All right, Mister Winchester, I have a few questions to ask you first before we go any further.”

Dean braced himself and nodded to give her the go ahead. 

“We perform a full medical physical as well as background checks on all potential clients. Would you consent to those?” She had her own paperwork in front of her, pen poised to write. She did when Dean nodded. 

“Yeah. That's fine. I don't have a criminal record or anything.” Thanks to Charlie anyway. They wouldn't find anything on him. Not even traffic violations. 

Esther smiled as she made notes, passing him an authorization form to sign, which he did with one of the spare pens on the table. “Wonderful. We can do the physical here today if you're willing. The background check won't take long. I'll need a copy of your identification as well.”

Dean was already pulling out his wallet to retrieve his driver’s license. 

“Also, we require a one time, non-refundable fee of three hundred dollars to basically cover all the checks and the physical. Basically to get the ball rolling. Once that's taken care of and your medical tests and background check come back clear, we move onto the next step.” She took his ID as well as the credit card he handed her as she continued. 

“What will happen next is we'll determine your specific needs as a client. I know you mentioned adoption so I'll get you the necessary information for that process as well. I'll detail the fees and what you'll be paying for also, just so we're clear.” She reached into the packet and pulled out a form, which she passed to Dean, pointing to each item with her pen as she came to them.

“There's the initial starter fee as we call it of three hundred. Then you'll have the upfront cost of twenty thousand dollars. That will cover everything essentially. Selecting the surrogate, implantation and delivery. Now since you want to put the child up for adoption, that will add an additional five thousand just to cover the costs. However, you'll find it's much more affordable than any court fees and such you would acquire on your own.” As she listed the fees, Dean didn't bat an eyelash, though Sam kept glancing at him.

“You can put it all on that card,” Dean said when she was done and Sam forgot his lawyer face. His eyes widened. Dean continued. “Take the three hundred now. Keep the card number on file. If I decide to go through with it, you can take the rest.”

Esther inclined her head at that and passed him a few more forms. “I'll go take care of that then. If you could take a few moments and fill these out for me please? They're for your contact information and health history plus everything we would need to conduct your background check.” 

She excused herself, taking Dean’s driver’s license and credit card with her. When the door closed behind her, Sam finally spoke. 

“I had no idea it would be that much. It didn't say anything on their website or anything. But, Dean… How the hell do you have that kind of money?” His brother’s brow was furrowed, body turned in his chair to face Dean.

Dean shrugged as he began filling in all his information on the paperwork. “Saving. Working long hours. Investments. That sort of thing.”

“Dean...still, man, that's a lot of money.” Sam shook his head, but Dean didn't pause. 

“Sam. I don't nose around in your finances. Stay out of mine. Besides, if it'll keep me out of jail at this point, it doesn't matter.” He had the money from Crowley after all. That would barely even be dented if he paid the full amount for the agency’s services. 

Sam sighed and finally nodded. “All right. So what do you think so far?”

“So far so good I guess. I want to know more about the whole process though. I don't mind paying for the background check and shit. Figure that'll be necessary anywhere I go.” Dean shrugged as he finished the medical form and moved onto the background check form, adding previous addresses and all the required information.

“Seems pretty straightforward to me honestly. Like they aren't going to give you the run around and bog you down with red tape or bullshit fees.” Sam shrugged. “I agree you need to find out more about what you're paying for though.”

Esther returned at that moment, handing Dean his card and license as well as a receipt for the payment. “Thank you for that, Mister Winchester. Once we submit the information for the background check we should have everything back within a couple of days. Are you able to go through with your medical examination today or would you like me to schedule it for you?”

Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged. “Today is fine. It was a bit of a drive to get here.”

“I understand, certainly. Once we finish here, I'll take you to our medical facility.” She smiled and nodded as she waited for the last of the forms from Dean.

Dean finished the rest of the forms and passed them to Esther who added them to the new file she'd made for him. “I have a few questions before we get going.”

“Absolutely. I'd be happy to answer any questions you have.” She clasped her hands together on the table, giving Dean her full attention.

“Okay, I go through all the hoops and I'm able to pick a surrogate. How do I do that?” Dean asked. 

“Once you get to that stage, you have the option of letting us choose one for you or you can make the choice yourself. You can meet with them as well if you wish. However, any meetings you have will be supervised,” Esther explained. 

“Supervised? Why?” Dean frowned. He'd never considered meeting the surrogate, but the supervised visitation threw him off.

“An unsupervised, unmated alpha in a facility full of unmated omegas isn't something we allow, I'm afraid. Most of our staff are betas in fact.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Right. That makes sense.” Dean nodded. “If I choose surrogacy, you guys can just do artificial insemination, right?”

Esther nodded. “We have options for that as well. Artificial insemination is by far the most efficient option, but if you'd prefer, we do have omegas on site willing to be impregnated by more traditional means.” That had Dean’s frown re-appearing, deeper this time. Sam was frowning a bit as well.

“How do I know this is all consensual?”

“I can assure you, Mister Winchester, Angelic Aid is a completely legitimate and reliable organization with integrity being one of our highest values. Any omega that enters into our facility as an employee is given their own living space with every one of their needs met and anything that occurs here happens with their full understanding of the situation as well as consent.”

It made Dean feel only marginally better, but Dean recognized a company line when he was being fed one. Charlie’s research hadn't turned up anything bad though. 

“Okay. If I do the more traditional way, what happens if it doesn't take?” Dean had no idea why he asked that, but in the end, he figured it didn't hurt to know his options.

“If the first attempt doesn't succeed, you will be allowed a second when your surrogate goes into their heat again. We prefer doing such attempts for traditional methods to help increase the chance of success.”

“And if it still fails?” Sam asked.

“You may try again. Or we can conduct a medical exam on the surrogate and yourself to determine if there are any problems preventing pregnancy. We’ll check your surrogate for any problems when you first select them, however. Your other option is to choose another surrogate at no further cost to you. These options are all the same should you choose artificial insemination. It's all detailed here.” She rested a hand on the packet she had beside Dean’s file. 

Dean nodded as he listed. “All right. I'll look it over.”

“Do you have any other questions or concerns?” Esther looked between them, but both shook their heads. “Very well. I can take you to our medical facility if you're ready.”

“Sure.” Dean rose to his feet, Sam following. 

Esther smiled at Sam. “If you wouldn't mind taking a seat in the waiting room please? It shouldn't take long. There are beverages and snacks available for you.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.” He glanced at Dean then headed back to the waiting room they'd seen when they arrived. 

“If you'll just follow me please, Mister Winchester?” Esther held the door open for him after giving him his packet. 

Dean sighed to himself and went with her. Time to get poked and prodded.


	7. Requesting a meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests are conducted and Mary Winchester weighs in on the situation.

Dean was poked and prodded for an hour. And they didn't even buy him dinner first. 

He was offended. 

Everywhere he went in the facility, a guard was with him. Even when he was finally escorted back to the waiting area and his brother. He had the packet Esther had given him, plus a few other bits of paperwork from his medical tests. 

Sam arched a brow as he rose from the too small chair he'd been sitting in. “How’d it go?”

“If they poked me anymore I would have had a killer Swiss cheese impression to use at parties.” Dean rolled his eyes as they headed for the exit. 

“Well, at least you've got something to fall back on if advertising doesn't work out for you. Seriously though. How’d it go?” Sam pulled out his keys as they headed for the car.

“Alright, I guess? They're testing me for all kinds of shit. And to make sure my boys can swim. Now that was an interesting conversation. With some little old lady that had her hair in a bun too.” He got into the car when Sam had unlocked it. 

“Understandable given that you're trying to procreate with one of their residents.” Sam got in and started the car after buckling his seat belt.

“Who the hell uses the word ‘procreate’ in actual conversation? Jesus Christ, Sam.” Dean shook his head and buckled up too.

It was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot to start the drive back to San Francisco. “What are your thoughts so far?”

“I don't know. I'm still on the fence about the whole damn thing to be honest. I don't like the idea of knocking up a random stranger and then ditching them plus dumping my kid in the system. What choice do I have though?” Dean knew that was the wrong thing to say the second Sam opened his mouth. 

“You could always keep the pup, Dean. The world is full of single parents who manage just fine. You can get a nanny or whatever. People do it all the time and you apparently can afford it.” Sam drove up the highway toward the interstate and Dean knew he was still thinking about Dean mysteriously being able to afford twenty-five grand to pay for a surrogate. 

“I can't keep the pup, Sam.” He refused to budge on that and his tone reflected it. 

Sam sighed. “Could you at least think about it? The system is already overburdened. I'm afraid of what kind of life my niece or nephew would have.”

“I haven't even gotten anyone pregnant yet and you're already on the ‘my niece or nephew’ stage? Don't get attached, Sam.” Dean shook his head and stared out the window as Sam got onto the interstate. 

“Can you blame me? I've wanted to see you with a family for years, Dean. Don't even get me started on Mom…”

“No. Do not get started on Mom. Don't you dare. And don't you tell her about this either or I swear to God I'll put Nair in your shampoo or something.” Dean turned to look at his brother, eyes glaring at the other alpha as he gave the warning. 

Sam sighed, one of his bitch faces in place. “You don't want me to tell Mom she might be a grandmother?”

“She's not going to be a grandmother, Sam. If I go through with this, she won't even know the kid. You just keep your mouth shut.” Dean crossed his arms and looked out his window again.

“She's already offered to raise the baby if you don't want to,” Sam said quietly, not looking at Dean.

Dean froze, then very slowly turned his head to stare at Sam. “You didn't…”

But Sam's silence told Dean that he most certainly did.

“Samuel Henry Winchester! You told our fucking mother?! Goddamnit, Sam!” Sam winced at the explosion and sighed. 

“She's our mother, Dean! She's worried about you and she just wants to help! She told me to tell you to call her if you need to talk.” Sam had the puppy face on which would have been hilarious on his alpha moose of a baby brother normally, but Dean was too pissed.

“Let me guess. You told Dad too.” Dean narrowed his eyes.

Sam's response was quiet when it came. “I had them both on speakerphone.”

“Son of a bitch!”

Sam winced and kept his gaze on the road, though he did glare at Dean when his older brother smacked the back of his head really hard. “Ow! I'm fucking driving, you jackass!”

“That's the least you deserve!” Dean fired back but then both boys were silent the rest of the way back to the city. 

Upon arriving back at Sam’s house, Jess was already home. She looked ready to ask how it went, but one look at the boys’ faces had her keeping her mouth shut. 

Dean stalked back to his room and shut the door behind him, tossing his paperwork down onto the bed. He was already plotting the murder of his little brother. He was a bounty hunter. He knew how to hide a damn body. 

His phone rang as he was taking his boots off and he narrowed his eyes when his mother’s picture was on the caller ID. “Fucking chatty sasquatch.” He sighed and accepted the call. “Hey, Mom.”

“Hi, honey.” Mary Winchester’s voice came on the line, soothing and sweet. She'd always been able to calm him down without even trying, but he refused to be swayed. “Listen, don't be mad at Sam, sweetheart. I knew something was going on and got him to tell me the last time we talked.”

“Wasn't his place to tell.” He kept the language on the down low around his mom at least. 

“I understand, baby, but I'd really like to help you with this. You don't have to go through all this alone.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the headboard. “It's pretty cut and dry, Mom. I can't have a pup right now. Thanks to the good ol’ government though, I don't get a choice.”

“Sam said you were going to give the baby up.” He could tell by the sound of her voice that it wasn't the option she wanted. 

“Yeah. Like I said, I can't have a pup right now. I've got too much going on in my life right now. I don't have time for a family.” Dean stretched his legs out in front of him on the bed. 

“I know what you mean, Dean, but if you want, I'll raise the baby for you until you can take over. I really don't mind. And the baby would have a family that way instead of being shuffled into foster homes.” 

“What if I never wanted to or couldn't take over, Mom? You've already raised two kids. You shouldn't have to raise a grandkid too.”

“Why don't you let me make that choice, honey? Your father and I have already discussed it.” Dean heard his father’s voice in the background, but couldn't make out what he was saying. 

“What did he say?” Dean asked even though he was afraid of the answer. 

Mary sighed. “He said don't hide behind your job like he did when you were little.”

Dean arched a brow at that. John had barely been around when he and Sam were little. He was always working. So the boys were raised almost solely by their mother with John making brief appearances in the evenings and on weekends. “He wasn't hiding. He was working. Trying to support us.”

“I know. But he and I have decided that if you can't or won't raise our grandchild, then we can. We want he or she to have a family, Dean. We don't want to step on your toes and if you absolutely insist on putting the pup up for adoption, we can't stop you. We just want you to know that we're more than willing to take care of the baby for you.” Mary’s voice remained calm and soothing. Dean felt a bit more of the tension leave him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“I'll think about it, Mom,” he said at last, quietly, his eyes closed. 

“Okay, honey. That's all I ask. Thank you. How are you liking California?” He was grateful for the change of subject and went with it easily. 

“It's really nice. The weather’s different from what I'm used to, but I like it. Sam's been dragging me all over San Francisco since I got here.” He smiled a bit. 

His conversation with his mother lasted another hour. By the time he hung up with Mary, he was feeling much better about the situation overall. He should have called her before. But he'd never tell Sam that.

Dean left his bedroom after plugging the phone into his charger. 

The tv was on in the living room and that was where he found Sam and Jess. Sam looked at him like he expected an ass kicking.

“Next time, talk to me first before you go to Mom and Dad.” He left no room for argument, but Sam was already nodding his acceptance. 

“Yeah. You got it. I'm really sorry, Dean. She just wanted to help…” Jess wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulder and stroked his hair, trying to help soothe her mate. 

“I know that. But it wasn't your place to tell anyone about this. This is my life, Sam. Next time, talk to me first.” That said, he turned and went into the kitchen. “I'm making burgers for dinner. Stay out of my way.”

He could smell the scent of happy alpha coming from the living room and was glad to have all that mess out of the way. All he wanted to focus on for a bit was making burgers and leaving a big mess in Sam’s kitchen for him to clean up. That would be punishment enough, Dean figured. 

The burgers were a huge hit, but they always were. Dean was a damn good cook when he got the opportunity to actually get into a kitchen.

Sam’s relief at not having Dean angry with him anymore lingered through dinner and he didn't even bitch at the huge mess Dean left for him to clean up.

When Dean went to bed that night, he felt a little better about the situation overall. Amazing what a talk with one’s mother could do.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam and Jess were both at work the following day when Dean received the call.

He was camped out in the living room, Dr. Sexy playing on the tv when he answered. “Hello?”

“May I speak with Dean Winchester please?” The voice on the phone was female and British.

“Speaking.” Dean arched a brow and turned down the volume on the television. 

“Hello, Mister Winchester. My name is Bela Talbot. I work at Angelic Aid. I was calling to discuss the results of your medical tests and background check with you if you have a moment.”

“You have all that already?” Dean was floored. He was told it could take up to a week for all his results and such to come in. 

“We tend to work quickly since we deal with reproductive cycles.” There was a hint of amusement in her tone. “Do you have a few minutes then?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Go ahead.” Dean shifted to sit up on the sofa as he listened. 

“Well, your background check came back fine and your medical tests were the same. No cause for concern. So now we can move forward to the next stage in the process if you're ready and willing to do so. I've taken the liberty of emailing you the information you'll need to log onto our website and look through our database to select your surrogate. Once you've made your choice, we can discuss what method you'd like to use to impregnate them. After that, you come into our facility, we accept your payment for the procedure, then we go from there depending on the method you choose.”

It all sounded so simple and straightforward. Yet Dean was still having a difficult time wrapping his mind around it. “Okay. So I go online and look through a catalogue basically. What if I want to meet them?”

“You can request a meeting directly through the website. We leave the decision up to the surrogate. If you find one you like, you can go onto their profile and request the meeting. When you do that, they'll be sent your file so they can learn a bit about you and decide. If they agree to the meeting, you'll be notified via email and you can call us to set up a time.”

“All right. What if I change my mind about putting the pup up for adoption?” Dean told himself he was just asking for his mother’s sake. He almost believed it. 

“You're able to change your mind about that up until an adoption is finalized.”

Dean nodded slightly and sighed. “Okay. Thanks.”

“Did you have any other questions?”

“No. I think I'm good for now. If I think of anything, I'll give you guys a call.” He was sure he'd think of something later, but he was drawing blanks. 

“Wonderful. Thank you for your time, Mister Winchester. Enjoy the rest of your day.” The call ended and Dean tossed his phone aside. 

Online shopping for a surrogate. How was this his life? 

Dean shook his head and went to find his laptop.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean never expected that looking through a selection of possible surrogates would be a spectator sport. Yet there he was, in the living room with his laptop, with Sam and Jess on either side of him, gazes raptly scanning over his computer screen.

He'd gotten the login instructions from his email right after he'd received the phone call from Bela Talbot. Then, once he'd managed to log in, he lost track of time browsing through the database. 

Suddenly, Sam and Jess were home from work, Jess in her scrubs from the hospital and Sam in his suit. Once they'd found out what Dean was doing, they'd both been eager to look over the options with him and wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Despite the peanut gallery, Dean had a short list of possibilities. 

“I like her. She looks nice.” Jess pointed to a brunette omega on the page. The profile said her name was Lisa and she liked yoga. Dean briefly wondered if she was bendy before shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. He did add her to the list though. 

“I never thought choosing a surrogate would be so difficult.” Sam shook his head. His words earned a snort from Dean. 

“You're not even picking for you, dork. I'm the one that's gotta decide.” He rolled his eyes and scrolled down the page. 

“I don't envy you. Who wants Chinese for dinner?” Jess asked, looking at the two alphas. Both agreed and she left to go place the order. 

“So I'm guessing since you're making a list of potentials that you're planning to work with Angelic Aid for this?” Sam asked when they were alone.

“Yeah. I think so. All seems pretty simple with them at least.” Dean shrugged as he looked over another page. 

“Don't you have to go back to New York in a few days though?” Sam arched a brow and looked at his brother. 

Dean shrugged. “Had a talk with my boss after I got off the phone with the agency. I'm good for a while.” Sam didn't need to know the truth.

“Oh. Wow. That's great. You can stay here as long as you need to. You know that right?”

“Yeah. I know, Samantha. Don’t worry. Now leave me be to look over this stuff until dinner.” He nudged his brother with his elbow until Sam took the hint and got up to go change out of his suit. 

Once he was alone again, Dean continued looking over the database. He had no idea how he was going to make a choice. There were just so many options. Looking through an online catalogue to find the mother or father of his child. It was surreal.

He sighed then clicked the button to go to the next page and started scrolling. He paused, however, when a unique name caught his eye. 

“Castiel?” What the hell kind of name was that? He studied the picture of the omega the name belonged to, however, and Dean found himself intrigued. 

Castiel was a male omega that had apparently been with Angelic Aid for the last five years according to his profile. His blue eyes drew Dean in and he read a bit more about the man, finding out Castiel liked science as well as history. 

Dean stared at the omega’s picture for a few seconds before he found himself moving the cursor to the ‘Request a meeting’ button beneath Castiel's picture and clicking on it. 

It made no sense to Dean. He knew next to nothing about the man and his profile wasn't really any different from the dozens of others he'd perused over the course of the afternoon. Yet he'd requested a meeting with Castiel instead of any of the potentials he'd found already. 

“Castiel?” Sam's voice came from right behind him and Dean jumped. 

“Shit! Wear a fucking bell or something next time, Sam!” he grumbled, but Sam ignored his bitching. 

“Did you just request a meeting with him?” Sam arched a brow as he sat on the sofa by Dean. 

“Yeah. I did. Dunno why.” Dean shrugged. 

“Well, Dean. That's great. It's a step forward.” Sam smiled at him and seemed genuinely happy about it. He didn't even seem to care that Castiel was a male, but that shouldn't have surprised Dean. Sam was the most open-minded person Dean knew. 

“Yeah, okay. Don't get your hopes up, pup.” He shook his head and closed his laptop, getting up to help Jess bring the food in as she entered the room carrying it. 

Sam was quick to tell Jess about Dean requesting a meeting with Castiel and, like her mate, she was excited about it. Dean had to endure their speculations on Castiel all through dinner and the cleanup that came afterward. 

He gladly retreated to his bedroom with his laptop, feigning fatigue.

Once settled into bed, his thoughts drifted back to his potential surrogate and those blue eyes. All he could do now was wait. The ball was in Castiel’ court. 

He fell asleep and dreamed of pups with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, though he remembered nothing of them the next day.


	8. "Hello, Dean."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting request approved, Dean finally gets to meet Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We finally get to see Cas!

Dean didn't know how long he'd expected to wait to hear back from Castiel, but he was shocked when it took barely a full day.

The email notification sounded on his phone and he looked away from Sam’s tv to check it. His eyes widened when he saw the sender.

 **_From: castieln@angelicaid.org_ **  
**_To: dwinimpala67@gmail.com_ **  
**_Subject: Meeting request_ **

_Dear Mister Winchester,_

_Thank you for your request. I just wanted to inform you that I would be agreeable to meeting with you at a time you find convenient. You may contact Angelic Aid to set up a day and time whenever you wish. Thank you for your interest._

_Castiel_

“Oh shit…” Dean uttered the words without thinking. He immediately had the attention of his brother and sister-in-law who were sitting on the sofa across from him.

“What's wrong, Dean?” Jess looked over at him, brow furrowed in concern.

Dean read the email again before replying to her. “Castiel just emailed. He's agreed to my request to meet with him.”

Sam grinned. “That's great! What do you have to do next?”

“Basically just call the agency and set up an appointment.” Dean shrugged, then took a moment to reply to Castiel’s email.

_**From: dwinimpala67@gmail.com** _  
_**To: castieln@angelicaid.org** _  
_**Subject: Re: Meeting request** _

_Castiel,_

_Thanks a lot. I'll call first thing in the morning._

_Dean_

He hit the send button then put the phone in his pocket. He glanced at Sam who looked like an excited moose puppy again. “Dude. It's just a meeting.”

“Dean, first impressions are everything. This is a really important meeting. It's up to him whether or not he'll be your surrogate. It's not like you're meeting up to discuss buying a car from him.” Sam shook his head. Now he had the earnest moose puppy look on his face and Dean sighed.

“I get it, Sam, but there's no need to get all excited and shit yet. I haven't even made an appointment yet. I'll call and do that tomorrow.” Sam had the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry. I just really hope this works out for you.” Sam smiled at him and Dean bit back another sigh. He knew the truth. Sam was hoping that Castiel would say yes, then, once he was pregnant, Dean would reconsider putting the baby up for adoption. He didn't know how to better explain just why he couldn't do that without cluing his brother into his actual profession. That wouldn't end well at all.

He couldn't help recalling the conversation with his mother though. If there was anyone more than capable of raising a child, it was Mary Winchester. He knew from experience any child would be lucky to have her to raise them. He sure as hell was. The adoption issue wasn't something he wanted to think about just yet, however. There wasn't even a baby to put up for adoption yet.

First, he had to meet with Castiel and somehow get him to agree to be his surrogate. Otherwise, Dean would have to go back to square one and start all over again by selecting another candidate. He really didn't want to have to do that. The first time had been nerve wracking and tedious enough.

Nothing to be done about it until he could call and set up the appointment though. Could take a while for all he knew. And what if someone else ended up getting Castiel for a surrogate before Dean could? The whole situation sucked and was so up in the air. Dean hated it and, not for the first time, cursed the existence of the law that had put him into this situation in the first place.

Why couldn't he have just been sterile? If a person had a valid medical reason to not produce offspring such as infertility or illness and could provide the government with medical proof, the law didn't apply to them. He could get fake documentation of such a condition, but the penalty for doing that was even worse than not having a pup by the deadline. He didn't want to risk it, as bad as that sounded.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd just have to wait and see. Play it by ear. He was good at doing that with his work. This really shouldn't have been any different.

The next morning couldn't get there fast enough as far as Dean was concerned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Angelic Aid. This is Rachel. How may I help you?” The voice on the line seemed pleasant enough.

Dean paced his brother’s living room with his phone pressed to his ear. “Yeah, hi, Rachel. My name is Dean Winchester. I'm in the process of selecting my surrogate and wanted to set up a meeting with Castiel please.”

“I'd be happy to help you with that, Mister Winchester. You said you wanted an appointment with Castiel?”

“Yeah. He emailed me last night saying he accepted my request.” Dean made a circuit of the living room, free hand in his pocket.

“Yes, sir, I see here he's approved the request. He has an opening in his schedule as early as tomorrow morning at ten if you're available.”

Dean blinked. “That soon? Huh. Yeah, that'll work.”

“All right. I'll reserve that time for you. Please arrive at least a half hour early, though, so you can go through a security check.”

“Security check. Okay. No problem. Anything else I need to know before I get there?” Dean walked into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

“You'll have to bring your identification and there will be a staff member with you at all times while you're within the facility. Essentially the same as when you came for your consultation.”

“Got it. I'll be there at 9:30 then. Thanks.” Dean pulled a beer out of the fridge.

“Thank you, Mister Winchester. Have a nice day.” Rachel hung up.

Dean set his phone aside and popped the cap off the beer bottle before taking a big swig from the liquid inside.

He had a meeting with the potential father of his child bright and early tomorrow morning.

“Well, shit.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam refused to leave Dean alone that night once he found out the meeting with Castiel was taking place the following morning. He followed him around rattling off different tips about how to make a good first impression on the omega until Dean thought he would miss the appointment due to being arrested for fratricide.

Jess finally drew the line when Sam started trying to go through the clothes Dean had brought with him to help him find an outfit to wear. Sam was still trying to give helpful suggestions as Jess dragged her mate down the hall to bed. Dean really loved his sister-in-law. She was totally too good for Sam.

He picked his own outfit before he went to bed. He would never admit that he debated on three different options before he finally settled on the green button down and dark blue jeans. His mother had given him the shirt for Christmas one year, saying it brought out his eyes. Dean figured that would do. If Sam had any issues he could just shove them where the sun didn't shine.

The outfit issue finally settled, Dean found sleeping to be an entirely new problem. He was nervous and he hated it. It wasn't like it mattered, right? He'd go in, meet the guy, see if Castiel wanted to carry his kid for nine months then give birth to it. After that, Dean never had to deal with him again.

That sounded really shitty when he looked at it that way.

Castiel had been at Angelic Aid for five years. It probably wouldn't be his first kid. Nor would it be his last. This was likely par for the course for the omega.

That brought up a whole new series of thoughts. It hadn't said on his profile how many children Castiel had given birth to. Dean figured that would be something that someone looking for a surrogate would want to know while going through the selection process. So why not include it in Castiel's profile?

He wondered how many times Castiel had been pregnant and given birth just to give that child up to his or her father or the foster system. That couldn't be an easy thing to do, could it? Dean couldn't imagine having to do it. Especially multiple times. He wondered if he'd be allowed to ask Castiel about previous pregnancies. Surely if he was paying as much as he was for his services, he was entitled to that information given the answer could affect the outcome of Castiel carrying Dean’s child.

Dean shook his head and rolled over onto his side, the moonlight softly illuminating the guest bedroom. He had no idea about proper etiquette in that sort of situation. He'd just have to do his best and hope he didn't piss Castiel off, he supposed.

He finally managed to fall into a restless sleep just after three in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A zombie that strongly resembled Dean Winchester walked into Angelic Aid the following morning. A damn good looking zombie though.

He wore the shirt and jeans he'd chosen and Jess put a bit of gel in his hair after he was dressed, but Sam had been forbidden to give any more tips or help Dean get ready.

Sam had therefore spent the morning pouting before he left for work.

He walked up to the reception area and nodded to the young blond beta man dressed in white seated there. “Hi. I'm Dean Winchester. I have a ten o’clock appointment with Castiel.”

The young man smiled politely. “Good morning, Mister Winchester. I have you on the schedule, yes. May I see your identification please?” He pressed a button built into the desk while he waited for Dean to hand over his license. Once he verified Dean’s identity, he returned the card and nodded as a beta man in black arrived. One of the security team. Dean had seen a few stationed around when he had come for his consult and medical tests before. This would apparently be his babysitter while he was here.

The young man spoke again. “Inias will be happy to accompany you while you're here.” Inias looked anything but happy to, but Dean didn't say anything. “My name is Samandriel if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded to Samandriel then let Inias pat him down to check for any hidden weapons. Dean resisted the urge to snort. Amateur. He missed several prime areas where Dean could have hidden a weapon. After concluding his search, Inias led him down a long white corridor lined with doors. He went through several, using a card key to grant them entry. Then finally, Dean found himself outside in what appeared to be a garden.

There were trees that provided ample shade but also beds of colorful flowers spread all throughout. Inias waited by the door after it closed behind them and Dean assumed Castiel was waiting for him here.

His assumption proved correct after he looked around a bit.

The omega was seated in a shady area wearing what looked to be baby blue medical scrubs, a book open in his hands.

“Castiel?” Dean called as he approached the other man.

Bright blue eyes rose and landed on Dean. The profile pic didn't do them justice. A small smile graced the omega’s lips as he set his book aside and stood.

“Hello, Dean.”


	9. I choose you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet for the first time.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean hadn't known what to expect when he met Castiel.

But it definitely wasn't the omega that rose to greet him.

Castiel was gorgeous and that little smile did much to help ease the anxiety Dean had carried all morning.

“Hey…” He stepped forward and offered his hand, feeling Inias’ gaze on him the entire time. “Thanks for meeting with me.”

Once he got closer to him, he was able to detect a hint of watermelon and cinnamon amidst the scents all the flowers were giving off.

Castiel's hand was warm as he shook Dean’s. “Of course. Would you like to sit?” He gestured to the bench he'd just vacated, moving his book aside for Dean.

“Sure, thanks.” Dean sat down and Castiel reclaimed his spot, putting a bookmark in his book.

“So. You're needing a surrogate. Your file said you're almost thirty. I assume that's why?” Castiel arched a dark brow.

It made him feel like such an asshole, but Dean could only sigh and nod. “Yeah. I know that sounds terrible. I'm sorry.”

“I appreciate your candor actually. Not many would be so forthcoming with me about it. Would you be keeping the baby or no?” Castiel watched him and Dean resisted the urge to squirm under that intense gaze.

“With my job and a lack of a mate, I don't think so. My family is trying to talk me into keeping the baby and letting my parents raise it though.” He ran a hand through his hair and Castiel nodded.

“I see. Well. I can't tell you what you should do in that aspect of things. I don't know your life and what sort of issues you deal with day to day. You should do what's best for you.”

Dean was heartened by Castiel's words. It was the first time someone had essentially understood that he would know his life better than anyone else along with how it would or wouldn't affect a child. “Thanks for that honestly. I've really needed to hear that from someone.”

Castiel gave him that little smile again. “Tell me about yourself?”

That was a tricky question, but Dean figured he could stick to the basics and leave it at that. “Not much to tell really. I'm from New York. My baby brother lives here with his mate. Came to visit him for a bit. He's the one that suggested I give this place a try.”

“What do you do for a living?” Castiel asked, watching him curiously.

“Oh, I uh...I work for an advertising agency. Believe it or not, I have a really demanding job. Very long hours. Part of why I don't have time for a mate or pup.” Dean shrugged.

“I see.”

“I'm sorry, it's all pretty complicated.” Dean shook his head.

“Life is rarely anything but.” Castiel gave him a wry smile and Dean could only chuckle a bit.

“Yeah. Got it in one, man.” Dean turned to look at him. “So your profile said you've been here five years?”

The omega shifted his gaze to the ground and inclined his head once. “More or less, yes.” But he said nothing more about it and Dean figured it best to move on.

“Sorry. I was just curious about you, I guess. Your profile doesn't have much except your name, a pic and how long you've been here.”

Castiel sighed quietly and nodded. “I suppose you're right. I've been here nearly five years. But I've never been selected as a surrogate.”

Dean blinked and stared at him for a second. “Never? Why?”

The omega glanced up at Dean. “I don't know. I've met with several clients over the years, but was never selected.”

He was stunned. Five years in a place like this and Castiel was never chosen? He couldn't understand it. “Were there medical reasons maybe?”

Castiel shook his head. “I have medical exams regularly. I'm perfectly healthy and able to bear a child.”

“That's so weird. And it sucks…” Dean made up his mind seeing the way Castiel wouldn't quite meet his gaze along with the slight slump to his shoulders. “I choose you.”

The words seemed to surprise Castiel because he finally looked up at Dean fully. “You do?”

“Yeah. I do. If you choose me, I mean. I can't do anything without your okay, right?” Dean smiled at him and was pleased when he received one in return.

“Yes. That's correct. Would you agree to meet with me again? I'd like to get to know you a little better if that's alright.” Castiel seemed certain Dean would refuse and change his mind, but he nodded.

“Yeah. That's fine. I'm staying with my brother in San Francisco so it's not too far a drive for me.” Dean kept his smile in place, hoping to ease the slight scent he picked up of anxious omega. It worked.

“Wonderful. Thank you for that. I'll have to go for now though. I have an appointment with my doctor for a check up. It's required when a client expresses interest in employing us so we can be sure we're in good health and able to conceive.” Castiel looked at him apologetically as he rose from the bench.

“Oh. Yeah, sure. That's fine.” Dean rose as well. “Hope everything goes well.”

“Thank you. I'm sure it will. It's a bit of a nuisance, but I understand the necessity. I need to be healthy to carry a child after all.” He lifted one shoulder in a shrug, retrieving his book. His little smile formed again, this time with a bit of shyness in it. “I hope we'll see each other again soon.”

“Me too. Do I need to request another meeting on your profile or what?” Dean inquired, brow arched.

“Oh, no. I'll notify the staff that you can visit whenever you like. All you have to do is call and they can tell you if I'm available or not. I generally am.” Castiel offered his hand to him. “It was very nice to meet you, Dean.”

Dean shook his hand. “You too, Cas. I'll come back again soon.”

Castiel nodded and walked across the garden, heading for a door that was opposite from the one Dean entered through. He took the scent of watermelons and cinnamon with him.

Dean found he missed it immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Much to his dismay, when he returned home, Dean found himself subjected not only to interrogation by his brother and sister-in-law, but his parents as well. Sam, of course, had John and Mary on fucking Skype.

Sam had filled them in on what he knew of Castiel and that Dean was meeting the omega that day. They were all full of questions and Dean had to endure over an hour of trying to answer all of them.

“Yes, he's nice.”

“As far as I know he's healthy. He had a visit with his doctor after I left.”

“Dark brown hair and blue eyes.”

“No, he's never been a surrogate before.”

“No, I don't know why he wasn't chosen. Neither does he.”

On and on it went until it finally came to what they all wanted to know.

“Yes, I want him to be my surrogate. I liked him.”

Mary was pleased and John was his usual stoic self, but Dean could tell his parents were happy that he'd found a surrogate.

Sam was in bouncing excited puppy mode. It took several attempts from Jess to calm him down.

Dean finally got to escape to his room and left his family to speculate over the mysterious Castiel.

Lying down on his bed, he fiddled idly with his cell phone for a minute as he stared up at the ceiling. Then he hit the button to call Angelic Aid and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Angelic Aid. This is Samandriel. How may I help you?”

“Hey, Samandriel. This is Dean Winchester. I was just in there this morning…”

“Oh, Mister Winchester, yes. What can I do for you?”

Dean shifted slightly and steeled his resolve. “I'd like to visit Castiel again tomorrow. Is he available?”

“One moment. Let me just check his schedule for you.” Dean could hear the clicking of a mouse. “His schedule is clear for tomorrow. What time would you like to come in?”

“Maybe midday? Is there a place in the facility we could eat or something?”

“Absolutely. Let me place you on hold for just a moment to get his approval for the appointment.”

“Sure.” Dean waited while Samandriel conversed with Castiel, his eyes closed.

“Mister Winchester? Castiel has agreed to meet with you tomorrow at the time you requested.”

“Okay. Great. Thanks a lot.” Dean breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

“My pleasure. Have a good evening, Mister Winchester.”

Dean tossed his phone aside and brought his gaze back up to the ceiling again.

He had a lunch date with his surrogate. He found himself looking forward to it.

Now all he had to do was convince Castiel that he wanted him to carry his child and to choose Dean in return.

Challenge accepted. 


	10. Time for a lunch date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel share a meal together and get to know each other a little better.

The next day, Dean arrived right on time for his appointment. One run through security later, Inias was again the one to escort him to Castiel. He found himself in what appeared to be a dining area for the residents. Dean could see other alphas there, accompanied by members of the security team as well. They had much the same idea as Dean had apparently as they all seemed to be chatting with their surrogates while they ate their food. Dean noticed some of the omegas were already pregnant. 

Inias led him to Castiel who was sitting in a back corner of the dining room by himself. He had a different book today that was open on the table in front of him and was wearing powder blue scrubs again. All the omegas were. Dean was starting to notice a theme with the dress code. Beta staff in white, security in black and the omegas on site in powder blue. He couldn't speculate as to why those particular colors, but figured he didn't need to worry about it.

Castiel looked up when they approached and smiled at him. “Hello, Dean. It's nice to see you again.”

Dean smiled back and took a seat as Inias went to go stand by the wall nearby. Out of the way, but still close if he needed to intervene. “Hey, Cas. How are you?”

“I'm well, thank you. Everything is fine according to my doctor.” He closed the book and set it aside. “How are you? I hope the drive wasn't too troublesome for you.”

“I'm doing pretty good. Family’s going nuts now that they know I've met you and want you to be my surrogate. Had all sorts of questions last night. Don't worry about the drive though. I love getting on the road with my baby.” Dean grinned as he thought of the Impala.

“But I thought you said you didn't have any pups…” Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side and looked extremely confused. 

“Oh, no, I don't. Not yet anyway. I meant my car. She's my baby.” He chuckled and saw the confused look on Cas’ face fade.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I misunderstood. After being here so long, the term ‘baby’ is only ever associated with offspring. Would you like to get some lunch?” Castiel arched a brow. 

“Yeah. Sounds good. You'll have to show me where to get it though.” Dean rose from his chair and let Castiel bring him to a side room attached to the dining room where staff members were serving food to the alphas and omegas that filed in. Inias was right on their heels.

“I'd recommend the club sandwich or the chicken noodle soup. They're both very good.” Castiel walked up and ordered the sandwich along with a small cup of the soup.

“Sounds good, thanks.” Dean ordered the same then pulled out his wallet. “Do I pay here or…?”

“Oh, you don't have to pay. The agency takes care of it.” Castiel accepted a tray from the woman behind the counter and smiled at her. “Thank you, Mildred.”

“You're welcome, Castiel. Enjoy.” The older woman handed Dean his meal also. He blushed deeply and stammered a thank you after she looked him up and down and winked. He quickly followed Castiel back to the dining room.

Castiel saw how flustered he was and chuckled as he reclaimed his chair. “You'll have to excuse Mildred. Even at her age, she still enjoys flirtations.”

Dean sat down as well and shook his head. “I see that.” He chuckled and opened the can of soda on his tray, sipping from it. 

“She's harmless. She did it to me as well for about a year. Then I suppose her viewpoint of me turned in a more motherly direction.” Castiel dipped his spoon into the bowl of soup and stirred it a bit. 

“Flirtatious old ladies aside…” Dean shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich. “Wow.”

His reaction earned a chuckle from his omega companion. “I told you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did. So have you given anymore thought to being my surrogate?” he asked, watching Castiel's face as he chewed on another bite of his sandwich. 

“I have, yes. Though I still haven't made a decision. It's very early after all. I'm not due for my heat in a while so we still have plenty of time for me to get to know you and decide.” He ate a bite of his soup. 

“Understandable. Sorry, I'm just curious. This is all really new for me. I had no clue what to expect.” He shook his head and ate some more of his lunch. 

“Believe it or not, neither do I. The agency encourages us to make an informed decision, however. So I thought I could get to know you better and see if I was comfortable with having your child. Physically and mentally, it's a lot to take on and not something I would take lightly.”

“No, hell no. I get that. I definitely don't want you to do anything you're not completely okay with.” Dean took another bite of his sandwich. 

Castiel gave him that little smile again that seemed to show more in his eyes than on his lips. “I very much appreciate that. Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem. I'll tell you whatever I can, okay? So ask whatever you need to.” Dean set the sandwich down and tried the soup. He liked it very much as well.

If Castiel noticed the way Dean phrased that, he didn't comment. Just nodded and thanked him again. “Can you tell me what you would do if you did keep the pup?”

Dean had to pause and consider that, formulate the most honest response he could. Finally he sighed quietly. “I'd get a new job. I don't know what. But something. Fix up the spare room into a nursery. Right now there's just boxes and shit in there that I never got around to clearing out.”

“You have a house?” Castiel ate his lunch quietly as he listened. 

“Yeah. Just me though. I don't even have a pet. No time for one.” He shrugged. 

“And your family?”

Dean had to smile a bit as he thought of the rest of the Winchesters. “My mom...she'd be an amazing grandmother. Spoil the pup rotten. My brother and his mate would too. My dad I don't know about. He wasn't around much when my brother and I were pups. He worked all the time. He seemed okay with me doing all this though. So I think he'd be fine with me having a pup of my own.”

“Your family sounds lovely. You said they want you to keep the baby?” Castiel wiped his mouth with a napkin when he finished his meal.

“They do. They aren't pushing the issue yet, but I think they will once there's actually a pup on the way. I want to make them happy because they mean a lot to me, but I just don't know. Keeping the pup would mean massive changes in my life that I'm not sure I'm ready for.” It was difficult for Dean to admit, but he figured Castiel would appreciate the honesty. Judging by the little smile on his face, he did.

“Yes, I imagine there would be a lot of big changes for you. You have time to consider all of them though. And whether or not those changes would be worth making in the long run.” Castiel leaned back in his chair a bit, Dean’s gaze following his movements. 

“True. I will definitely be thinking about them though. There's so much to think about. But right now I'm just focused on doing whatever you need me to do so you can make the best decision for you.” Dean finished off his own lunch. 

Cas’ smile widened a bit. “I'm grateful for your consideration. Sometimes clients can be...less than accommodating, shall we say.”

Dean snorted. “Just because I’m paying to have a child with you doesn't mean I own you or your body, Cas.”

“Not many share your viewpoint. But I'm not allowed to speak poorly of clients.” He shook his head and sipped from a cup of tea. 

“You’re a human being. You have an opinion. You can share it with me if you want. I'm not one of those overbearing knothead alphas who think omegas should be silent unless spoken to or anything.” 

Cas’ smile softened. “Good to know. I'll certainly keep it in mind.”

“Good. I hope you will.” Dean smiled at him then pulled out his phone when it beeped. It was a text from Sam. 

**[How’s it going??]**

Dean rolled his eyes. “Impatient moose is impatient.”

Castiel blinked. “I'm sorry?”

“My little brother. He's not exactly little. We call him a moose. He's trying to find out how things are going because he apparently can't wait until I can get home and tell him in person,” Dean clarified as he typed out a reply. 

**[Better if you weren't interrupting.]**

“Ah. I can understand the excitement. When my sister became pregnant with her first pup, I was much the same way.” Castiel set down his empty mug once his tea was gone. 

“Oh yeah? How many siblings do you have?” Dean arched a brow as he put the phone away.

Dean noticed whenever the subject of Castiel's background came up, the omega became quieter. In this case, it was no different.

“Four,” he said simply and didn't elaborate. Dean didn't press. 

“I just have the moose, but sometimes he's annoying enough to be ten siblings.” He was pleased to get a little chuckle out of Castiel from that. 

“He sounds wonderful though. I believe he only has your best interests at heart, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't give him a hard time. That's a big brother’s job after all.” Dean shrugged. 

Castiel chuckled. “I suppose it is. From the sound of things, you're good at it.”

“Damn straight.” He grinned and winked at Castiel, noting the way the man blushed a bit. 

“If you don't want dessert, would you be interested in taking a walk with me?” Castiel tilted his head as he asked. 

Dean nodded. “Sure.” He collected their trays and disposed of everything. 

“This way…” Castiel led the way out of the dining hall, Inias on their heels. 

The pathway outside was shaded, bushes and flowers lining the sidewalk. It was very peaceful and Dean could see a bit of the tension he hadn't noticed before easing out of Castiel as they walked. 

“You really like the outdoors don't you,” Dean said and it wasn't a question.

Castiel smiled a bit and nodded, dappled sunshine playing over his features. “I love being outside. Sometimes it makes me wish I could just have wings and fly.”

“Fly huh? Where would you go if you could fly?” Dean tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked with Castiel. 

The omega shrugged a bit, gaze on the flowering bushes. “Anywhere. Everywhere.”

“You want to explore? I can understand that. I hate being in one place for too long.” He loved road trips so much. Part of the appeal of being a bounty hunter. He got to travel all over. 

“I've become accustomed to it.” Castiel had been in the facility for five years. He certainly was accustomed to it to say the least. 

“Yeah. Makes sense.” Dean glanced over at him, watching Castiel as he walked. He was beautiful. Dean couldn't deny it. He didn't even want to deny it. Nor did he want to stop watching him. 

The walk truly was peaceful and Dean found he enjoyed it very much. Castiel seemed more open, happier while they made their way down the path. He talked a bit more as well and Dean enjoyed that even more than the walk itself. 

Sadly, all good things came to an end. Castiel paused by the exit after they had walked for some time. “Visitation will end soon, I'm afraid.”

Dean sighed and nodded. “All right. Would uh...would you like to meet up again? I can come back tomorrow…” He didn't want to seem overeager, but he really did want to see Castiel again.

Cas smiled softly and nodded. “If you're willing, I'd like to, yes. Whatever time you'd like is fine. I have nothing on my schedule.”

He smiled back and nodded. “Awesome. How about we have lunch again?”

“I'd like that.” Then Castiel surprised Dean by moving forward and hugging him.

Dean’s nose was filled with the scent of watermelon and cinnamon. He hugged him back and savored what he could of that scent before he had to let go. “I'll be back same time tomorrow then.”

“I look forward to it.” Castiel gave him a little wave then disappeared through the door. 

When Dean got home, he had to endure another round of interrogation, but when he went to bed that night, he was smiling. 

He actually had something to look forward to.


	11. Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is made.

Dean was damn lucky Sam bought the story he gave him about his job. Leave of absence, understanding boss. Because when it was entering his third week in California, he knew at that point that he was in for the long haul.

He'd spent more money than he could keep track of in gas, going to see Castiel pretty much every day. Each day they shared a meal, a walk, then spent countless hours just talking and getting to know each other better.

Castiel warmed up to him a little more every time Dean saw him and he was grateful for it. At that point, Dean was beyond certain in his conviction that he wanted Castiel as his surrogate. He'd even dared to dream of the omega pregnant with his pups and the thought filled him with emotions he couldn't even begin to identify.

It was Castiel's smile that Dean found himself looking forward to each day. His scent that he wished he could bring with him somehow when he left. Both were soothing to him and he didn't dare try to figure out why. Down that particular road were questions that he was just too afraid to ask because he had a strong feeling that the answers were more than he could handle.

Inias or another member of the security team were always present when Dean saw Castiel and he hated it so much. But he couldn't see Castiel without them so he had to deal with it. Some of them were friendly at least. The rest, like Inias, were usually quiet and watchful, imposing as they waited nearby.

Sam and Mary had asked a few more times about Dean’s stance on keeping the pup. He hadn't dared tell them that he was faltering in his original decision to put the pup up for adoption. It was insane, he knew. He couldn't possibly keep the pup. Yet in just three weeks, he'd found himself questioning his choices over and over. It scared him. The whole situation scared him. Castiel was the only factor in everything that didn't.

So Dean shamelessly sought shelter with Castiel's presence from the uncertainties that had flooded his life. It was the proverbial calm before the storm, but Dean would take it while it lasted. In the middle of that third week in California, of visiting Castiel, that calm was shattered when the omega finally made his decision.

“I'll be your surrogate,” Castiel said as they sat in a quiet and comfortable room that was part of Castiel's quarters in the agency. Inias was standing by the door on guard while Dean and Castiel sat in chairs at the window, watching the rain that was falling outside.

Dean froze then turned slowly to look at the omega, staring at him intently. “You will?”

Castiel met the gaze steadily and nodded. “Yes. I will.”

“You're sure?” Dean mentally kicked himself for asking, but he had to be certain that Castiel truly was okay with his decision.

The dark haired man chuckled a bit in that quiet way of his and nodded once more. “Yes. I'd like to help you.”

He felt the smile forming on his lips then looked over at Inias. “Can I hug him?” He was laughing as he asked.

“Briefly,” Inias replied shortly. He'd barely finished speaking before Dean was moving, wrapping his arms around Castiel tightly, breathing deeply of that scent. He felt Castiel hugging back after the other man’s surprise faded.

“Thank you,” Dean murmured to him quietly. He held Castiel tightly and knew, deep in his heart, that he was in serious trouble.

“You're welcome,” Castiel whispered to him. The slight nuzzle from the omega against the side of Dean’s face and the way such a simple gesture made him feel just confirmed it.

Serious trouble indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner at home that night was a celebratory affair. Dean hadn't wanted a fuss, but once Sam and Jess found out that Castiel had agreed to be Dean’s surrogate, they'd insisted. Burgers, pie and his parents on Skype. That was exactly what Dean had been trying to avoid. The parents on Skype. Not the burgers and pie.

Mary was full of questions just like Sam and together, they bombarded Dean with them until he just wanted to steal the pie and beer then barricade himself in his room. They'd have none of it though. So Dean was forced to sit in front of the laptop at the dinner table with his mother in front of him and Sam beside him.

“So what happens now, honey?” Mary asked, watching Dean on her computer screen in her living room.

“Now, I pay the fee and wait until Castiel is in heat, then go from there.” Dean really didn't want to talk to his mother about having sex. Even at his age.

“Can he change his mind after that?” Sam chimed in, worried. That was a question that Dean hadn't considered, but found the concept scared him more than he was willing to admit.

“I...honestly don't know. I'll have to check over the paperwork again. If he does change his mind I guess I'd have to start all over with looking for a surrogate.” Dean shrugged, hoping Sam wouldn't be able to smell how anxious the topic made him.

“Oh, I don't think he'd change his mind after everything you've told us, baby,” Mary interjected, trying to soothe her oldest son. Mary always seemed to know what he needed, even hundreds of miles away.

He smiled at his mother and nodded. “Yeah. I think you're right, Mom.”

“Best to say she's always right, son.” John nodded as he passed on the sage advice and Mary playfully smacked him.

“Have you thought anymore about the adoption?” Sam glanced at his brother and Dean sighed to himself. He knew that would come up again.

Dean shrugged. “Not really.” It was a lie, yes, but a lie that would buy him some much needed time.

“Okay, honey. That's fine. You have time.” Mary smiled at him. “We should get to bed though. Your dad and I both have work in the morning. I love you, boys.”

“Love you too, Mom,” Sam and Dean replied.

“Night, boys. Talk to you soon.” John waved at his sons and ended the video call.

“That went well.” Sam smiled at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing another beer. “You weren't the one being interrogated, bitch.”

“Like it or not, your family wants to know what's going on, jerk. Especially since you're gonna be a father.” Sam shut down the laptop.

“I'm not gonna be a father, Sam. We've been over this a thousand times.” Dean drained half the bottle of beer in one go.

“We have. And yet every time we go over it, I'm even more convinced you're full of shit.” Sam rose to his feet and shrugged. “I see how happy you are when you come home from seeing him, Dean. I'd have to be blind not to. Anyone would. You're excited. You just don't want to admit it to anyone. But you know what? It's okay to be excited. I just wish you'd accept that and understand that if you did decide to keep the pup, no one would ever hold it against you. You wouldn't be alone either.”

“Tell me, Samantha, were you born a girl or did you just spontaneously sprout a vagina at some point to go along with all these chick flick moments of yours?” Dean arched a brow as he finished his beer.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Deflect all you want, Dean. Eventually you'll see that I'm right.” His little brother took the laptop and headed to bed where Jess was waiting.

Dean sighed when he found himself alone in the kitchen and shook his head. He felt a headache coming on. On the plus side, he was visiting Castiel again the following day and the knowledge made him feel a little better.

A glance at his reflection in the mirror hanging in the hallway showed him that he was smiling. No one would see, so what did it matter? He didn't bother to make it go away as he went into his room.

He was going to be a father. 


	12. Complication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps honesty was not always the best policy?

Dean never expected in a million years that he would go continually out of his way just to see one person. Unless that person was someone in his immediate family, of course. Yet for Castiel, he racked up the miles on his baby to make the drive to see him as often as he possibly could. It amused Sam immensely, though the moose was smart and kept his mouth shut. That didn't stop the little shit from grinning at him every time he said he was going to see Cas.

He was glad Sam kept his silence, though. That made things much easier to deal with for Dean. Castiel had told him earlier in the week that his heat was approaching and Dean’s nervousness reared its ugly head again. There were so many thoughts constantly running through his mind and Dean was amazed he slept at all at night. He tossed and turned plenty, yet still somehow managed to get his usual four hours every night.

Did he really want to go through with this? Did he really want to take his parents up on their offer to raise the baby? Why the hell was he even considering for a split second to keep the pup? And why was he thinking about the possibility of a career change? He'd entertained the concept for longer than he ever expected he would and it scared him. His job was his life. His livelihood. It wasn't more important than his family by any means, but Dean still loved what he did. In his own backward way, he made a difference in the world. No one really knew about it, but Dean had always been okay with that.

Now, things were changing faster than Dean wanted them to. All because he'd found himself growing attached to a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and a little smile that somehow warmed him like few things could in life. What was he supposed to do with that? How was he supposed to process? He still, weeks into his little venture, couldn't answer any of those questions.

Castiel wasn't much help. He just made Dean want him more and more without even realizing it. He talked about bees with Dean one day and Dean found himself listening with rapt attention to every word the omega uttered despite having no interest whatsoever in bees himself. That was a big red flag. Dean had long ago muted the warning bells in his head though.

He put his wayward thoughts aside, however, as he parked in front of the facility. Once inside, he went through the usual security rigmarole. He'd become accustomed to it long ago, but it was never any less annoying. He'd been going through the same process almost every day for over two months, but it was worth it to see Cas afterward.

The babysitter of choice that day was not Inias surprisingly, but a man who called himself Cole. He acted like an alpha, but Dean knew he was a beta. He was way more talkative than Inias at least. He was ex-military and Dean got along with him fine as Cole escorted him to Castiel’s quarters. Cole stayed back and fell silent once they arrived and Dean got a chance to see Castiel again.

The omega was seated in a chair at his window, a book in hand. He looked up after granting them entry and smiled when he saw Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean couldn't help smiling back. “Hey, Cas. Whatcha reading?” He moved over to take a seat in the chair beside Castiel.

“A book on beekeeping. I was recalling the conversation we had last week about it and thought I'd read more about it. Maybe even try it myself someday.” Castiel showed him the cover of the book and Dean glanced at it.

“I think you'd be real good at it, Cas.” He leaned back in his chair, observing the other man. He couldn't help noticing that something seemed a little...off. Maybe his scent. Maybe his demeanor. Maybe both. Whatever it was, Dean didn't let on that he noticed.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence. Maybe one day I'll find out if it's deserved or not.” Castiel fell silent for a moment and set the book aside. He looked up at Dean after another quiet moment. “Dean. I need to ask you something if I may.”

There were those warning bells again and for the life of him, Dean couldn't silence them that time. “Shoot.”

Castiel seemed to need to gather courage before posing his question and Dean felt the apprehension building. “I've tried not to ask in the past. I know I don't have a say in things, but I need to know. Have you given anymore thought to what you'd do with the pup after it's born?”

Shit. Mother fucking shit. Had he given it any thought? Only countless hours, yeah. More than he'd ever thought that he would. How was he supposed to answer that question though? Well, carefully for one. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly then looked at Castiel steadily. “I have, yeah. A lot. I'll be completely honest with you, Cas. I have thought about keeping it. Taking my mom up on her offer. Or even quitting my job. Part of me even wants to. But I just don't think I can. I don't think I'd be a good father. The thought of having a pup is exciting and terrifying all at the same time, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for it. Being a father… It's an exciting concept, but I can't have a pup just because I think it might be a cool experience.”

Castiel listened to Dean attentively, but Dean could see the way the look in his eyes had changed. He felt that apprehension getting worse. “Cas, I can provide for a pup financially. That's never been an issue. But a pup needs way more than that. Someone who can be there for them, support them. Not just to make sure they have food, clothes and a roof over their head. Emotionally and mentally, I don't think I'm there yet. That I could be a good provider for all of those things. I don't know if I'll ever be there.”

“What about your family? The offer your mother made?” Castiel asked quietly, hands fiddling with the hem of the pale blue scrub top he wore.

“I don't think it's fair to saddle my parents with a grandpup after they've already raised two of their own. I don't like the idea of bringing life into the world just to have my family shoulder the responsibility of raising them. It just doesn't sit right with me.” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I see. So, you're still intending to put any child I carry for you up for adoption then?” Castiel’s gaze was unwavering and intense as ever. Dean barely resisted the urge to squirm in his seat from being the focus of it.

“I think it's the right thing to do. I think the pup would have a better shot and I wouldn't be burdening my family with having to raise my kid.” He could tell that was the wrong thing to say the second the words left his mouth. There were two reasons why. One, the response made his heart ache like someone gripped it and squeezed. Two, Castiel's expression closed off completely. When he spoke, Dean felt like someone squeezed his heart even harder with the intent of turning it to dust.

“I'm sorry, but if that's the case, then I withdraw my consent to be your surrogate.” Castiel stood from his chair, his features revealing absolutely nothing about his thoughts or feelings. Except for his eyes. Those were like a storm and Dean found himself scared of getting swept away.

“Wait, what? Why?” Dean got to his feet, his eyes wide. “Cas, what the hell are you saying?”

Cole stepped closer and Dean saw it from the corner of his eye but didn't back down as Castiel spoke again.

“Because I can't. I'm sorry. I wish you luck in finding a new surrogate.” Castiel turned and walked across the living room to the door that led to his bedroom.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. Cole trying to get him to leave. But he was too stunned and dare he say it hurt. “Cas! Come on, you can't do this without at least telling me why!”

Castiel glanced back at him and it lingered, but no further response was forthcoming. Instead, he simply went into his bedroom and closed the door.

“Cas!” Dean tried again and went to step toward the door, but Cole restrained him.

“Sorry, Mister Winchester, but it's time for you to go.” He gripped Dean’s arms and pulled him out into the main corridor. He was taking him back to the front entrance of the facility.

“What the hell just happened?” Dean heard himself mutter as Cole escorted him down the hall.

“I think more than you understand right now, but you seem like a smart guy. I think you'll figure it out.” Cole stopped by the reception desk once they were past the security checkpoint.

Dean shook his head, still stunned from the sudden bombshell that had just been dropped on him. He stood in the main foyer and knew he probably looked a little crazy, but couldn't bring himself to care. Cas had rejected him. It stung his alpha pride, but more than that, Dean found it fucking hurt. Damn, but it hurt something fierce.

“You'll figure it out,” Cole said again and nodded to the doors. “Go ahead and head on home. Take some time. Maybe it’ll come to you.”

Dean focused his gaze on Cole again and felt himself snarl. “Well, if you know so fucking much, why don't you just tell me then, smartass?”

“Because if I just told you how you fucked up, you wouldn't learn anything. Have a safe trip home, Mister Winchester.” Cole lifted two fingers to his brow in a flippant salute and turned to walk away, leaving Dean with nothing but questions.

The drive home was nothing but a whirlwind of thoughts and warring emotions for Dean. He knew Sam and Jess could smell the strong scent of pissed off alpha before he even went in the house. Sam tried to ask him what happened, but he said nothing. He just went in his room and slammed the door. He could tell his brother and sister-in-law were worried, but Dean didn't care.

He flopped down heavily onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Dean wanted to forget the last few hours of his life and how he felt like the rug had been yanked out from under his feet. The urge to drink was strong and one he somehow managed to resist. Instead, he fell into a troubled sleep and missed dinner as a result.

It was sometime after seven that evening when he was awakened to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He grunted and fumbled for it, answered without even checking the caller ID first. “What?”

“Dean Winchester?” A woman’s voice was on the line.

“Yeah. Who is this?” Dean shifted on his mattress, blinking into the dim light of his room.

“Mister Winchester, my name is Naomi Milton. I'd like to talk to you about Castiel.”


	13. Unforgivable. ***CONTAINS DUB/NON CON!!!***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Dean is not as strong willed as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DUB/NON CON!!!
> 
> When you come to the first set of ===== marks, that begins the section with the dub/non con. It will be safe to read again once you reach the second set of ===== marks. I've tried to write this chapter so that those of you who wish to skip the act itself can do so without missing anything imperative to the actual plot. It's only a few paragraphs so you won't be missing much. Please consider this your final warning.

“Mister Winchester, my name is Naomi Milton. I'd like to talk to you about Castiel.”

Dean shifted to sit up, the phone pressed to his ear. “You have my attention.”

“Good. It was brought to my attention earlier this evening that he declined his services to you. I'd like to apologize for the misunderstanding.”

He blinked, brow arched. “Misunderstanding? Who are you exactly?”

“Misunderstanding, yes. I'm the CEO of Angelic Aid.”

Dean’s eyes widened at that. “The CEO? Seriously?”

“Yes. If you have a few moments, I would like to discuss the situation with you and clarify a few things.” Her voice sounded brisk, straight to the point.

“I do, yeah, but isn't calling a random client a little beneath the CEO? No offense, I'm just surprised you called me personally about something like this.”

“I take a very hands on approach when it comes to my organization, Mister Winchester, and I felt this matter deserved my personal attention. I’ve spoken with Castiel and handled the situation. He'd be happy to be your surrogate if you would still like to make use of his services.” The way she phrased it made Dean feel so wrong. It made his skin crawl.

“I would. But how exactly did you handle the situation? He seemed pretty adamant earlier today when he told me he'd changed his mind.”

“We had a lengthy discussion. He told me about what you said and I cleared the air so to speak. As I said, he's willing to be your surrogate. In fact, he's begun his heat. I realize it's late, but we can have him ready for you if you'd like to make the trip back to our facility.”

Castiel was going into heat. The words went straight south for Dean and he felt his cock twitch at the thought. It took him a minute to formulate a response. “You're sure he's back on board with all this?”

“Absolutely. He said it would be his pleasure to be your surrogate.” Dean still, despite the low thrum of arousal he felt, had his doubts about that. But he could at least go down and find out right?

“I'll be there in an hour,” he said as he rose from his bed and searched for his clothes that he'd removed earlier.

“He'll be waiting. I'll make sure everything is prepared for your arrival.”

“Thank you,” Dean said as he grabbed his jeans.

“Of course. Thank you for your time, Mister Winchester.” He heard her end the call and his mind raced as he stuffed the phone into his pocket.

“Sam!” he called for his brother as he slipped his shirt on. “Sammy!”

The door opened and Sam poked his head in, frowning. “Dude, what? Why are you shouting?”

“Just got off the phone with the CEO of Angelic Aid.” Dean sat on the edge of his bed and pulled on his boots.

Sam stepped into the room fully, eyes widening. “The CEO? You're kidding.”

“Nope. Naomi Milton, she said her name was. Wanted to talk to me about Cas.” He tied his boots and grabbed his wallet.

“And?” Sam arched a brow, arms crossed.

“He's going into heat.” He snagged his keys next. “I'm heading out there.”

“But wait, why would the CEO call you? I don't get it.” Sam shook his head, voicing the very same thing Dean had been wondering.

“No idea. I'm definitely going to try to find out though.” He walked past Sam and down the hall. He heard his brother following him quickly.

“Does this have something to do with how upset you were when you came back earlier?” Sam stepped out onto his porch as Dean went toward his car in the driveway.

“I'll explain when I get back. I'll text you.” Dean spared his brother a glance then got into his car and started the engine. Seconds later, he was on the road back to Angelic Aid, leaving a confused Sam behind.

His thoughts were all over the place for the duration of the trip and still weren't settled when he stepped through the main doors of Angelic Aid forty-five minutes later. Cole was waiting for him, but unlike before, he was rather quiet. More like Inias.

The guard nodded at Dean as he approached. “Security sweep first, Mister Winchester, then I'll escort you to the holding area.”

Dean submitted to the search, but frowned. “Holding area? What do you mean?”

Cole straightened when he found no weapons or anything, then lead the way down a long corridor. “Yes. Ms. Milton is waiting for you there.”

He followed Cole, but his frown lingered. “What the hell is going on?”

“Ms. Milton will speak with you when we get there,” was all Cole said as he led Dean through a set of locked doors that he had to use a keycard to open.

Dean felt his trepidation building. The CEO being involved, Cole’s demeanor and Castiel’s sudden change of heart just didn't sit right with him at all. He found himself worried about Cas.

They turned a corner and went through another set of doors. There were more guards in this corridor, one outside of every door that lined the hall. At the end of the hall stood a woman with reddish-brown hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a trim light blue pantsuit and the no nonsense expression on her face told Dean exactly who she was.

She offered a hand when they approached. “Mister Winchester? Naomi Milton. Thank you for coming. Again, I'd like to apologize for the misunderstanding from before. As compensation for your trouble, I'll be refunding half of the fees you paid for Castiel’s services.”

He shook her hand, but felt his eyes widening. “All right. Thanks. I think. I have to be honest, though, I'm still not sure what's going on and how you're involved in all of it. Or why for that matter.”

“As I said, I prefer to be closely involved in the goings on of my organization, Mister Winchester. All of your paperwork is in order and Castiel is waiting for you just through this door.” She nodded her head toward the door that was just behind her. “As per the terms of the contract, you will not be allowed to perform a mating mark as I'm sure you'll recall.”

“Yeah. I remember. I don't want a mate anyway.” Dean shook his head, but his gaze strayed to the door as his traitorous heart called him a liar. He did if that mate was Castiel.

“I understand. Mister Trenton will still be present to make certain no mark is given, however.” She glanced briefly at Cole.

Dean frowned. “So you're saying I have to do all this under supervision?” Awkward as fuck and ten tons of creepy to knot someone and conceive a child all while having an audience, he thought.

“Also part of the terms of the contract, I'm afraid.” Naomi gave him a smile that held no warmth. “You may go in whenever you're ready.

He watched her for a moment then stepped up to the door. There was a slim rectangular window set into the door that he looked through and part of him wished that he hadn't. In the space of just a split second, his nerves and unease turned into pure fury. Dean had never understood the concept of being so angry a person saw red until that very moment when that was exactly what happened to him.

Inside the room, it was cold, clinical, and in the middle was a breeding stand. Castiel was bound to it, on his hands and knees. He was naked and Dean could see how flushed his skin was along with the slick that glistened on his thighs.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” He gripped the door handle and tried to jerk it open, but it was locked. “What the hell kind of place are you running, lady?”

“A surrogacy agency,” Naomi said dryly, watching Dean. “Castiel is restrained for his own safety and yours, Mister Winchester. He became irrational and almost violent at the onset of his heat earlier which necessitated the restraints.”

That just didn't sound like Castiel. At all. “Open the fucking door. Now,” he growled.

Cole looked like he wasn't about to do that at all in the face of a supremely pissed off alpha, but Naomi simply nodded at him to use his access card. She had a calculating look on her face, but said nothing. Cole had no choice but to open the door for Dean, swiping his card. The light went from red to green and Dean rushed into the room.

“Cas!” He moved quickly toward the omega who started shaking his head repeatedly. Dean had just enough time to see the ball gag in his mouth before the smell hit him like a truck and finally registered.

Heat. Hot, delicious and mouth watering. Dean hadn't been thinking in his need to get to Cas. To get him out of that contraption. But the sweet scent assaulted all of his senses at once and had him halting just beside Castiel. Despite the way Castiel shook his head in refusal and denial, the omega still tried to cant his hips up, to present to the alpha. There were tears in his eyes, slipping down his cheeks to drip onto the floor, muffled sounds escaping him.

Dean Winchester had always wanted to be one of those alphas that didn't let his hormones control his actions. Yet in the face of an omega in full blown heat, ready to be bred, and an omega he could admit to himself that he desperately wanted, Dean was lost. He didn't know he was growling low in his throat or that Cole had taken position in the corner of the room after closing the door behind them. He also didn't recall kneeling behind Castiel or jerking his own pants down to his knees.

==========

Castiel was shaking his head still even as he struggled against his restraints to press his ass back toward Dean, his sounds muffled behind the gag. Dean couldn't stop though. The urge was too much. Too overwhelming. With his hand around the base of his cock, he guided himself into the omega and wasted no time.

Dean growled with satisfaction as he started fucking into Castiel. The omega cried out when Dean started thrusting, strained sounds that were a mixture of pain and pleasure. His blue eyes were tightly closed as Dean gripped his hips and fucked him roughly, all of his reason and sensibility gone in the haze of alpha lust and the drive to breed.

He felt his knot beginning to swell and his alpha pride did as well as he thought of Castiel round with Dean’s pup growing inside his belly. That had him redoubling his efforts, skin slapping against wet skin as Dean’s knot began catching at Castiel’s rim.

Dean vaguely heard Castiel moan around the ball gag, but he definitely felt the way his muscles clenched hard around the alpha’s cock as he came untouched. Dean slammed his hips forward and felt his knot lock into place inside of the omega. He came with a roar and saw stars as he pumped his come into Castiel, hips stuttering through his orgasm.

Castiel shuddered beneath him and Dean felt his muscles clenching around him again. He groaned as he felt another smaller orgasm hit, filling Castiel with a little more of his release. Dean’s hands ached as he released his grip on the omega’s hips and saw the bruises already beginning to form where his fingers had been.

Locked together as they were, Dean had nowhere to go. He felt Castiel shaking beneath him as he rubbed his cheek against the sweaty skin of the omega’s back, nuzzling him softly. The haze of lust was slowly passing as the wave of heat ebbed. Dean was almost purring in pure alpha satisfaction, until the reality of the situation finally registered.

==========

With the realization came a sickening sense of guilt. It struck right at the core of him and made him waver with the nausea that it brought. The movement made Dean’s swollen knot tug at Castiel’s rim and the omega made a strained sound at the pull as Dean’s cock twitched and released another load of come despite Dean’s emotional turmoil.

“Oh god,” he whispered thickly, breath a little fast and eyes wide as he looked down to where their bodies were joined. He was buried to the hilt inside of Castiel, the omega’s rim red and puffy as it was stretched around Dean. His hands were shaking as he reached up to remove the ball gag.

A ragged sob escaped Castiel once the gag was dropped onto the floor, cheeks wet with tears. “Don't take it from me,” he pleaded, voice hoarse and much rougher than usual.

“What?” The plea confused Dean enough to focus on that instead of the horror and guilt he felt at his own actions.

“Please don't take it from me. I can't…” Castiel’s words broke off as another sob escaped, skin flushed from his heat.

“Cas…” It was the first time Dean used his name since he'd lost control and his voice wavered despite his efforts to keep it steady. “What? Don't take what from you?”

“The baby… Dean, please don't take my baby…” Cas’ body was limp in the restraints and Dean could see more bruises forming where he was strapped in place. The words, however, gutted him.

He didn't care about risk or rules. He didn't give a damn about Cole Trenton or Naomi Milton or anyone else who might have a problem with what he did next. Dean reached out and quickly unfastened every single restraint that kept Castiel in the breeding stand, carefully leaning back with him and holding the shaking omega in his arms with Castiel seated on his lap.

Dean wanted to give him space. Especially after what he'd just done. But they had some time before his knot shrank enough for them to separate. Castiel didn't seem to have a problem with how close they were despite what happened. He looked at Dean over his shoulder, eyes wide and wet, lashes damp with lingering tears.

“Please,” he tried again, pleading with the alpha who had essentially just raped him. “I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand the thought of having a baby with you just to lose it…”

The alpha’s eyes widened and he stared at Castiel, supporting him as best he could in their awkward position. “That's why you said no before?”

Castiel nodded quickly. “I knew I couldn't handle carrying your baby, feeling it grow and move inside of me, then giving it up and never seeing it or you again.”

Dean was floored. Completely and utterly floored. Before, he couldn't imagine why Castiel had changed his mind. He'd never considered what Castiel was saying now though. “Cas…”

The dark haired man covered his face with his hands, like he wanted to hide, and his shoulders shook with quiet sobs. “They won't let me keep it,” he whispered thickly.

He tightened his hold on Castiel, but not to restrain. He was holding him protectively and despite everything, Castiel leaned into Dean, shifting more once Dean’s knot went down so he could cling to the alpha. Cas pressed his face into Dean’s neck, leaving the skin there wet from his tears.

Just like that, holding a scared and heartbroken omega in his arms, everything changed for Dean. This man...this wonderful, amazing man that Dean knew with every fiber of his being that he didn't deserve, who was pleading with him to keep their child if they had managed to conceive one, was it for him. His job, his way of life, none of it mattered anymore. It wasn't worth breaking Castiel’s heart and denying him something he so desperately seemed to want. Something Dean had found that he'd wanted too but was too afraid to let himself have. A mate. A family. Home.

That's what he had with Castiel in his arms as the omega clung to him like Dean was his savior instead of the other way around. Home. This man was home. Not the house he owned in Kansas or his brother’s house or even his parents’ house. Anywhere with Castiel was home. He'd lost his heart and had turned a blind eye to it the entire time, lost in his delusions that conceiving a child with someone wouldn't drastically change anything for him. How could he have possibly been so fucking stupid?

“Cas. I'm so sorry,” he whispered, stroking his dark hair softly and keeping him close. “I'm so sorry. We’ll figure this out okay? I promise.”

Only then did Castiel finally seem to relax in Dean’s arms, the white-knuckled grip he had on Dean’s shirt relaxing a bit. “You won't take the baby from me?” he whispered thickly, a hesitant hope in his voice.

“If we've made one, no. Not if it means that much to you. I just don't have it in me to break your heart without feeling like mine’s doing the same.” Dean shifted his head and brushed a soft kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “I'm sorry I lost control, Cas. I wasn't thinking when I came in. I just wanted to get you out of that thing.” Dean eyed the breeding stand with utter contempt, but he knew his apologies would never be enough to make up for his actions, no matter how sincere those apologies were.

“I wanted you,” Castiel whispered, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. I just didn't want to have to give up any baby that I carried for you. I knew I'd never be able to. I thought I could at first, but then you were so wonderful and I…” Castiel trailed off, his breath hitched.

“What, sweetheart?” Dean asked, gently rubbing his back and keeping him close.

“I fell in love with you.” He said it like he was afraid of what Dean would say or do, quiet and hesitant. He was afraid of angering Dean. Instead of anger, he felt his heart soar.

“Cas. Can you leave here whenever you want?” Dean shifted his head to look down at Castiel, green eyes meeting blue.

Castiel was confused by the question, but he nodded. “Yes. Why?”

“Come with me then. I'll take care of you.” He knew that was the right thing to say when he saw hope fill those blue eyes.

“All right…” Castiel gave him that little smile and Dean returned it with one of his own briefly. Then he turned to look at Cole in the corner.

“Get his clothes and all his stuff. Now. I'm taking him home.” His tone left no room for argument. Castiel was his and Dean Winchester would protect his omega at any cost. 


	14. Freedom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean saves Castiel from perdition.

Cole gave the token resistance when Dean gave the order to get Castiel’s things, but he could tell the man’s heart wasn't in it. He just had to because it was his job. 

“Mister Winchester, I'm afraid I can't do that.” Cole shook his head, but he was blocking the window to the hallway so if Naomi Milton was still outside, she wouldn't be able to see anything. 

“You can. You know damn well you can. Cas said he was free to go if he chose and he's chosen.” Dean glared at him, feeling Cas huddle closer against him. His skin was so hot. Dean knew they wouldn't have much time to do this. 

“Mister Novak is a special case.” Cole didn't elaborate further and Dean felt his hackles rising. 

“This is how you people treat your special fucking cases then?” He jerked his head toward the breeding stand near him, his contempt for it clear. 

Cole didn't seem to like it anymore than Dean did judging from the brief glare he leveled at the contraption. “Ms. Milton gave me orders. I had to follow them.”

“Oh, Ms. Milton did, huh? Is she also the one that said Cas is a ‘special case’ too?” Castiel pressed tightly against him, face buried in Dean’s neck. Dean had to force himself to focus on the anger he felt along with the protective instincts raging inside of him rather than the sweet scent of heat that teased his senses. 

“That would be correct, yeah.” Cole sighed. “Look. I don't like it anymore than you do, man. But I got a family to provide for. If I put one damn toe out of line, I'm out of a job.”

“I thought soldiers were supposed to have a sense of honor. Guess I was wrong. Move out of my damn way then. I'll get his stuff myself.” Dean got to his feet with Castiel in his arms, his glare cold as he stared Cole down. 

“You kick my ass and I won't press charges. How's that?” Cole arched a brow as he made the offer and stood at parade rest in front of the door. Dean had to admit the plan was smart. Cole could keep his job and maybe only face disciplinary action instead of just being fired. Then Dean could get Cas the hell out of that hellhole. 

Dean glanced at Cas and kissed his hair before carefully putting him down. “Just a minute, okay?”

Castiel nodded, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly like it was an effort to keep his hands to himself. Dean suspected that it was. 

He turned to look at Cole, stepping away from Cas after a gentle caress to the omega’s hair. It brought him closer to the beta barring his way to the door. “Okay then. Come at me, bro.” He shifted into a fighting stance.

He saw a small smile curl at one corner of Cole’s mouth and heard a quiet chuckle escape. “Knock me out. Take my key.” Then he threw the first punch. 

Dean was able to dodge easily. Cole was pulling his punches, but at least he'd be able to say he put up a fight. It was too easy for Dean to land a solid right hook to the man’s face that sent him reeling before he was able to steady himself. A jab and upper cut later, Dean had drawn first blood and the alpha in him revelled in it. 

Cole nodded to Dean to show he was ready, spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the floor. Then Dean hit him one more time, as hard as he could and right to the face again. It sent Cole sprawling onto the floor. He didn't get up again. 

Dean moved closer to check on him and nodded, satisfied. He took the man’s keycard, but also took his uniform jacket. He wrapped it around Castiel and helped him to his feet. “Come on. Let's go get your stuff and get out of here.”

Castiel clung to Dean and shook his head. For a moment, Dean felt his heart drop until he spoke. “There's nothing here that I want. Let's just go.”

“You got it then. What's the easiest way to get out of here that isn't swarming with security?” Dean glanced out the window and saw the corridor was deserted. He tucked the jacket tighter around Castiel once he'd slipped his arms into the sleeves and quickly zipped it up.

“East corridor. The guards’ break area and locker room is down the west corridor.” Dean could tell it was difficult for Cas to focus, but he was grateful for the effort. 

“Okay. We'll go out the east side and come back around to get to my car. Think you can walk on your own?” Dean arched a brow, keycard in hand as he quietly opened the door. 

“Yes.” Castiel let Dean lead the way, but stayed close. Dean was so damn grateful too that Angelic Aid only seemed to employ betas. Betas didn't have as strong a sense of smell as alphas and omegas did so that made it easier for him to creep through the hall with an omega in full heat. 

They had a few close calls, but Dean was able to get Castiel safely out of the building. The night air was cool and Dean felt Castiel shiver. “Hang on, okay? My car is just over there. I've got some spare clothes I can give you. Just wait right here and stay close to the wall. I'll pull the car around. They have me on camera coming in alone. They'll be suspicious if I come out with someone.”

Castiel nodded and stayed huddled against the wall, the darkness providing ample cover. His voice was a strained whisper. “Hurry.”

“I will.” Dean crept along the side of the building, glad he'd decided to wear dark clothes. That made it so much easier. He came around the front and headed toward the parking lot. If he was being watched, it just looked like he was leaving from yet another visit. His heart was racing and he listened hard for any sounds of movement as he made his way to where he'd parked the Impala. 

He quickly got in the car and started her up then pulled out of the parking spot. It only took him a few seconds to pull up along the east side of the building and he was relieved to see Castiel making his way to the car quickly. Dean opened the passenger door then reached into the backseat for the duffle bag he kept there. 

Castiel got in and closed the door. Dean wasted no time in driving out of the parking lot onto the highway. He glanced toward the omega after he rolled down his window a bit, pushing the bag toward him. “Hang in there. I know you're probably ready for another round, but we need to put some distance between us and them. There’s a change of clothes and a blanket in there.”

“Thank you,” Castiel murmured as he rummaged in the bag. He frowned when he pulled out a gun instead of the blanket he'd been searching for. “Dean…”

Dean glanced over and cursed, taking the gun and putting it under the seat. “Shit. Sorry.” He kept the car steady and focused on the road, keeping well within the speed limit so he didn't draw suspicion to them. 

“You don't work for an advertising agency. Do you.” It wasn't a question and Dean sighed heavily. 

“No. I don't. But no one in my family knows that, okay? I'll explain more later, but trust me, I'm one of the good guys. My methods just aren't exactly legal.” Dean’s grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white, worried about what Castiel's response would be. 

“If I didn't trust you, I never would have left with you, heat or no heat. But perhaps we could continue this conversation when I'm better able to focus past the need to jump you.” Castiel was just full of surprises and Dean felt sweet and glorious relief. 

“Yeah. Good idea. We've got some time before they find Cole and figure out you're gone. Should be enough time for us to get back to my brother’s. I'm betting they won't make too much of a fuss about you being gone once you make it clear it was your choice. Legally they shouldn't have been able to keep you there at all. Someone should have told that frigid bitch that though.” Dean’s dislike of Naomi was clear as he was all but snarling from the mere thought of her. 

“Mother can be rather difficult to deal with.” Castiel's words had Dean choking on air and jerking the steering wheel before he could control himself.

“Mother?! Did you say she's your fucking mother?” Dean was absolutely stunned. How in the name of all that was holy could someone do that to their own fucking child?

“Unfortunately.” Castiel sighed. He'd found the blanket in Dean’s bag and wrapped it around himself, foregoing clothing completely. “She is extremely fond of having her way regardless of the situation or who is involved.”

Dean glanced at Castiel and his hands tightened their hold on the wheel. The scent of his heat was getting stronger despite having the window open and it was getting harder to resist. “Cas, we might have to stop for a bit…”

“I agree,” the omega murmured, voice rougher than usual. “I've tried to keep myself in check for as long as possible, but I'm afraid it's only gotten more and more difficult for me.”

“Okay. Just hang in there. Jesus.” Dean sighed and tried to find his phone in his pocket. He put in a call to Sam.

“Wow, that was fast,” Sam said in lieu of a hello.

“I'm bringing Cas back with me.” Dean kept his gaze on the road, seeing Castiel squirming in his seat from the corner of his eye. 

“Wait, what? Seriously? Dean, what's going on?” Sam sounded shocked and he heard Jess making a concerned inquiry in the background. 

“They put him in a fucking breeding stand, Sam.” His jaw clenched as the image of Castiel being restrained flashed through his mind. 

“What the fuck?! That's barbaric!” Sam's outrage satisfied Dean greatly. Jess was flat out demanding to know what was happening, but Dean continued. 

“Naomi Milton arranged it. Get this, she's Cas’ fucking mom, dude.” She'd be damn lucky if Dean never saw her again. 

“His own mother did that to him?”

“Yes. We're on our way to your place now, but Cas is in heat and my control is slipping so I'm not sure when we'll make it. I just wanted to give you a heads up.” Dean glanced at Castiel when the omega gave a soft moan. He was shifting restlessly on the seat and Dean could smell his slick. 

“Yeah, that's fine, Dean. He can stay with you or we can figure something out. Whatever he needs.” Dean was warmed by his brother’s huge heart and damn proud, but he'd tell him that later. 

“Thanks. I gotta go, Sammy. I can't take it anymore.” He barely heard Sam urge him to be careful and come back safely before he hung up and tossed the phone aside. He pulled the car over quickly and suddenly had a lap full of needy omega before he'd only just managed to put the car into park.

Dean kissed him hungrily, like he wanted to devour him, and Castiel was completely okay with that. The omega moaned and kissed him back, hands moving to unfasten his jeans and free his cock.

“Dean… Dean, please don't make me wait anymore.” The plea was given against his lips between deep and desperate kisses. Dean could hardly deny him when he asked so nicely. 

He shifted his hips enough to jerk his pants down his legs to pool at his feet then groaned when Castiel wasted no time taking Dean’s cock into him. Dean sent a vague prayer to the heavens that someone wouldn't drive by and see them. Especially a cop. Not only did he not want to be interrupted, but he had a hidden compartment full of weapons in the trunk that he wouldn't be able to explain away. 

Thankfully, as Castiel started riding him hard and fast, Dean didn't see any other cars on the highway and he lost himself in the slick heat that surrounded his aching dick, panting as he tried to buck his hips up and match Castiel's rhythm. 

“Fuck. Oh fuck!” Dean groaned as he felt his knot starting to swell, gripping Castiel's hips. 

Castiel felt it and drove himself down hard, taking the growing knot past the rim so it locked them together. It limited his range of movement a bit, but that didn't stop him. He shifted his hips in fast, grinding movements, then cried out as he spilled himself onto Dean’s shirt. 

Dean gasped then nearly howled when he came, his come hot and thick inside of Castiel. He slumped in the driver’s seat, panting heavily while his heart raced in his chest. 

Cas slumped against him, his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean didn't mind even when all that unruly hair tickled his face. 

“Feel a little better now?” he asked, stroking Castiel's back. 

“A little,” the other man murmured, shivering when he shifted and felt Dean’s knot move slightly inside of him. “I should be fine for you to drive again for a bit once we are able to separate.”

“Okay.” Dean tucked the blanket around him again and kissed him softly. “Sam is fine with you coming to his place with me. Don't worry, you never have to go back to that place again.”

Castiel gave him a soft smile. “It wasn't so bad. Just having to deal with my mother was.”

“You don't have to see her again either.” Dean didn't want him to, but they weren't mates. He couldn't make that call or get a say in the matter despite how badly he wanted to protect Castiel. 

“I know. We can discuss it later. I can't think of much other than sex at the moment.” He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Dean’s neck. “I think a short nap would be beneficial, however.”

“Yeah. Sure. Go ahead. I'll play pillow.” He smiled a bit as he felt Castiel settle down to sleep.

“Thank you, Dean. For everything,” Castiel whispered before he drifted off, taking what respite from the heat that he could. 

Dean sighed once he was sure Castiel was sleeping, the omega’s breathing deep and even. “Don't thank me yet,” he muttered then closed his eyes to take a short nap himself. 

His last thought before he slipped into slumber was to wonder if Castiel would still be thanking him once he found out what sort of man Dean Winchester really was.


	15. The Long Arm of the Law.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escaped Angelic Aid, but the reprieve was far too brief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just as a heads up, my son has his spring break coming up. As a stay at home parent, I'm going to have my hands full. Plus my husband took the week off from work. So I'll try to update while they're on their vacations, but I make no promises sadly. 
> 
> Also, I just want to take a moment and express my gratitude for all the amazing feedback I've gotten on this story. You guys have absolutely stunned me with all the kudos and comments. They make my day. They really do. So thank you so much. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. :)

It was harder than hell to get home with an omega in full heat sitting beside him for the entire drive, but somehow, Dean managed. They'd only needed to make the one stop before Cas’ body decided sleep was more important than fucking. He was curled up in the blanket in the passenger seat when Dean finally pulled the Impala into Sam’s driveway.

Despite the fact that it was the early hours of the morning, the front door opened and Sam came out to the car. He looked concerned as he took in the bundle of blanket in the front seat that was Castiel. “How is he?” he asked once Dean was out of the car.

“Exhausted. Been a long and rough night for him.” Dean sighed and stretched. He could tell from the way Sam wrinkled his nose a bit that he smelled like sex and Castiel's heat, but Dean loved his brother dearly for not asking any further questions.

“Jess and I got everything ready in your room. I found some clothes he can wear when he's feeling better too. Think he'll want a bath or anything before you put him to bed?” Sam arched a brow.

Dean walked around to the passenger side door and opened it. Castiel didn't even stir when Dean lifted him out of the seat, blanket and all. “Think he just needs to sleep. He'll probably be starving when he wakes up though.”

“Yeah. I put some juice and snacks on your bedside table.” Sam closed the car door for Dean then helped him get Castiel through the front door.

Cas finally stirred as they stepped over the threshold into Sam’s house. His voice was groggy when he spoke. “Dean?”

“It's alright, sweetheart. We're home,” Dean reassured him quietly and didn't miss Sam's look at the term of endearment as they headed down the hall to the guest room.

Castiel seemed just fine with Dean’s easy reassurance and closed his eyes again, his head resting on the alpha’s shoulder until Dean got him tucked into his bed. He made sure Cas was settled before slipping out into the hall with Sam and pulling the door closed.

“So what happened? How'd you get him out?” Sam asked, brow arched.

“I snuck him out.” Dean delivered the answer quickly and waited for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

“What?!” Then Sam remembered what time it was and lowered his voice. “You snuck him out? Are you kidding me? You basically kidnapped him!”

“No, I fucking didn't, Sam. He wanted to leave and they wouldn't let him. So I got him out of there. They won't kick up much of a fuss when the cops find out he wanted to leave. Especially if it goes on the record that he wanted to. They can't keep him there against his will.”

“They can't, no, but they can make it difficult for the time being. Since he's in heat, they can say he was coerced by you into leaving. You could still be arrested until all this can be cleared up.” Sam sighed. “Just let me do my thing and I'll see if I can make it as quick and painless as possible.”

“Okay. I appreciate it, Sammy.” Dean gave his brother a little smile.

“Did anyone at all see you leave? Any witnesses?” Sam asked, shifting on his feet, mind already at work.

“There was a guard. He was scared of losing his job. Told me to knock him out and gave me his key so I could get Cas out,” Dean said, explaining about Cole.

“Well. We'll just have to hope he wasn't doing that as a ploy to get you up on kidnapping charges or something. From what you said about Naomi Milton, she sounds like a real piece of work.”

“Oh she is. Bitch deserves a swift kick in the teeth if you ask me.” The sight of Castiel in that breeding stand still pissed him off royally. What he'd done still made him feel terrible guilt as well, but he didn't mention it to his brother.

“Dean, I have to ask this. Are you absolutely sure that Cas wanted to come with you?” Sam looked very much like he did regret having to ask.

Dean sighed and nodded. “I get it. Yeah, he wanted to. You can ask him yourself later.”

“I will, but no one is going to take that answer seriously until he's out of his heat. The belief that omegas can't make rational decisions during their heats is still way too popular.” Sam reached out and rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “Go get some sleep while you still can. I'll get things rolling on the legal front.”

He nodded and briefly pulled his brother in for a hug. “Thanks, Sammy. I know I don't say it much, but I really appreciate all your help.”

Sam hugged him back then stepped away, wrinkling his nose. “You're welcome. Shower first before you hug me again next time.”

Dean chuckled. “You got it. Night, Sammy.” He waved to his little brother then slipped back into the guest room, shutting the door behind him.

Castiel was right where Dean had left him, curled up sound asleep beneath the blankets. Dean was quiet as he slipped out of his clothes and into the bed, wrapping his arms around the sleeping omega. This was a whole new experience. He hadn't literally slept with a person in his bed since he and Sammy had been kids. He couldn't resist smiling a bit when Cas shifted and curled up against Dean. It was like holding a man-shaped furnace, but Dean didn't care if he got too warm. He drifted off to sleep with that little smile still on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

If Castiel woke at all that night, Dean wasn't aware of it. He slept through the rest of the night, not waking until there was a knock on his door just after nine o’clock.

“Dean, I need you to wake up. The police are here,” came Sam's voice through the door and Dean sighed. He got up and slipped into his clothes.

“One minute,” he called to Sam as he dressed then reached over to gently wake Castiel. “Cas. Come on, sweetheart. Time to wake up.”

It was a slower process than Dean would have liked, but finally he was staring into those blue eyes though they were a little clouded with lingering sleepiness. “Dean?”

“Listen. The police are here. They're probably assuming I kidnapped you and took you out of Angelic Aid against your will. They're going to want to talk to you.” Dean ran his fingers gently through Castiel's dark hair and the omega nodded.

“I understand. I don't think I'll have much time before my heat kicks in again though.” He shifted to reluctantly leave the nest of blankets he'd made, blinking when a thought occurred to him. “I don't have any clothes.”

Dean went to the dresser and retrieved a shirt and sweatpants, offering them to Castiel. “Now you do. Come out whenever you're ready.” He gave Castiel a reassuring smile then headed into the living room.

Sam and Jess were there along with a tall black man and a white woman with short, dark hair. Sam gave him a little smile, but Dean could see his brother was already in full lawyer mode. ”This is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Victor Henriksen and Jody Mills from the San Francisco Police Department.”

Dean shook hands with both of them, quietly assessing them. “Nice to meet you. How can I help you?”

“Mister Winchester, we received a call from an organization called Angelic Aid. They say you kidnapped one of their residents last night from their facility. An omega by the name of Castiel.” Henriksen had a stern look to him. He definitely didn't beat around the bush and Dean had to admit he liked that about the man.

“I didn't kidnap him, no. He asked to leave with me, so we left,” Dean said and saw Sam give a minute nod from the corner of his eye.

“He asked to leave with you?” Mills spoke up for the first time and Dean nodded.

“Yes, ma’am. They called to tell me he was in heat and when I got there, they had him locked in a room, restrained in a breeding stand. He asked me to take him with me. I did. No one deserves to be treated like that.” Dean was careful to keep his posture neutral rather than defensive or aggressive. He knew they would both be looking for any signs of deception.

“You also assaulted one of the staff, Mister Winchester. A security guard named Cole Trenton.” Henriksen stared him down like he was waiting for Dean to crack, but if that was the case, he'd be waiting a long damn time.

“He tried to keep Castiel there against his will. I realize he was only doing what his boss told him to do, but you can't hold a person against their will. It's against the law.” There was a bit of a snarky edge to his voice and he heard Sam breathe a quiet sigh. Jody Mills had a small, amused smile on her lips though.

“Is Mister Trenton pressing charges against my brother?” Sam asked, brow arched as he regarded the two officers.

“No, he isn't. So he's not under arrest for that. We do need to see Castiel though and ask him a few questions,” Mills said to Sam, hands in the pockets of her jacket.

“What do you want to ask me?” Castiel spoke from the doorway. His cheeks were flushed and Dean had a feeling they wouldn't have long before Cas’ heat took over again.

Jody got to her feet then and offered the omega a pleasant smile. “I know this is a difficult time right now, but can we talk privately?” She was a beta and Dean was glad it was her wanting to talk to Castiel instead of Henriksen who was all alpha.

“Of course.” Castiel nodded and Sam rose as well.

“Castiel, I’m sorry we didn't get to actually be introduced last night when you arrived, but my name is Sam. I'm Dean’s brother, but I'm also an attorney. I can be present for your questioning if you want.” Sam offered him a reassuring smile that made Castiel smile as well.

“I appreciate the offer, Sam, but growing up in a family such as mine, you learn early on how not to incriminate yourself.” It was an attempt at a joke that actually earned a chuckle from Mills. Dean found he couldn't help liking her. She wasn't out for his head at least so she had that going for her.

“No problem. My office is right down here.” Sam escorted Castiel and Jody down the hall, but not before giving Dean a look that clearly stated he should keep his mouth shut until his little brother came back.

Henriksen eyed Dean once they were left alone, keen gaze studying his face. “So, you didn't kidnap him then.”

“Are you interrogating me without my lawyer present?” Dean arched a brow and Henrikson huffed.

“No, just stating a fact. I'm not one of those cops who thinks omegas lose their minds during their heats. He looks like he's fine. But I gotta follow through on this and examine the evidence I've got.” Victor shrugged.

“I get it. I didn't kidnap him. He asked me to take him out of there and after all the bullshit with the breeding stand, I couldn't say no. Were you aware, Officer, that Naomi Milton is Castiel's mother?” Dean asked. Judging by the look on Victor’s face as Dean revealed that bit of information, he hadn't been.

“Naomi Milton is Castiel Novak’s mother?” Victor asked, wanting clarification, which Dean nodded in response to.

“His mother. Who kept him there against his will, tried to detain him when he wanted to leave and had him all trussed up in that goddamn breeding stand like a bitch in heat.” There was the anger again, but Dean kept it in check. “I want you to understand just what I was taking him away from. He asked. I couldn't tell him no.”

“I see. Ms. Milton neglected to tell us that Mister Novak was her son.” Victor took out his phone and tapped a few buttons.

“Talk to Trenton. He's a good man. He's just afraid of losing his job. He's got a family to support. He saw everything though. I could tell he hated it.” Dean went on, then glanced over as Sam returned.

“What's going on?” Sam asked as he stepped into the room, looking between the two alphas.

“Mister Winchester was just informing me of the fact that Naomi Milton and Castiel Novak are related.” Victor looked up and sighed. “I still have to bring you in. Given what you've told me though, I don't think you'll be in there long. Truth be told, this isn't the first time Angelic Aid has had these allegations leveled against it.”

“It isn't?” Sam’s eyebrows rose, a thoughtful frown on his face.

“No. We'll deal with the kidnapping charges first. They'll end up being dropped, but Ms. Milton was insistent that you be arrested. Now, I'm not going to arrest you, but I am going to have to ask that you come down and give a formal statement.” Victor put his phone away and Dean nodded.

“Okay. Yeah, I can do that. I can't be gone too long though. Cas is still in the middle of his heat.” Dean glanced briefly down the hall to the closed door of Sam’s study.

“Are you mated to Mister Novak, Mister Winchester?” Victor arched a brow, but Dean shook his head.

“No, I didn't mate with him last night.”

“But you did have intercourse?”

Sam piped up again and looked at his brother. “You don't have to answer that.”

“I don't see how that's relevant,” Dean said to Henrikson who nodded.

“Your brother is right. You don't have to answer that. But it would give me a clearer picture of everything that happened last night. We're also subpoenaing Angelic Aid for all the surveillance footage from last night for the period of time that you were on the property so I can find out one way or another.”

Sam gave Dean a subtle nod and Dean sighed. “Twice. Once at Angelic Aid and again on the way here.” He really didn't want to tell Henriksen about the first time though.

“You had intercourse with Mister Novak while you were at Angelic Aid last night?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Once. I smelled his heat and just...lost it.” He wasn't proud of it in the slightest and knew he never would be. Yet having to discuss it with this complete stranger along with his baby brother made him hate the situation even more.

Victor opened his mouth to speak again but glanced over when Jody returned with Castiel.

“Mister Novak had assured me numerous times that he left Angelic Aid with Mister Winchester willingly,” she informed her partner who nodded.

“All right. Mister Novak, once your cycle is over, we'd like to request a formal statement from you if you don't mind. For the time being I'd recommend you remain here so that we can get in touch with you if we need to. If at any point you feel as if you're in danger or in need of help, please don't hesitate to call me. I'll be checking in with you as well.” Henriksen reached into a pocket of his suit coat and retrieved a business card with his contact information on it which he offered to Castiel.

The omega accepted the card, glancing at it briefly. He nodded. “Thank you. I'd be happy to cooperate with the police.”

Jody gave him a little smile at that and offered her card as well. “Here's mine. Call anytime.”

Castiel accepted the second business card with a nod and a little smile for Jody. “Thank you.”

“Okay. Dean, I'm going to need you to come with us down to the station,” Henriksen said, nodding toward the door.

“What? Wait, is he under arrest?” Castiel stepped forward, worried, skin flushed and the business cards now crumpled in his hand from being squeezed in his fist too hard.

“No, he's coming to give a statement so we can address the kidnapping charges,” Victor clarified, but Castiel didn't seem any less concerned.

“Can he come back soon? Or could it possibly wait a little longer?” From the hue of his skin and the light sheen of sweat on his face, Dean figured it wouldn't be long before Castiel needed a knot again.

“I'm sorry, Mister Novak, but it can't wait. If he was your mate, I would be able to postpone things for a few days since you don't seem to be in any sort of trouble, but you're unmated and the law is clear.” Henriksen walked over to the door and held it open. “Mister Winchester, if you'd come with us? Your lawyer can come also.”

Dean sighed and moved to Cas, framing his face in his hands. “Hang in there, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead then accepted his shoes from Sam, slipping his feet into them. He grabbed his wallet and keys. “Jess will be here. Let her know if you need anything to eat or drink, okay?”

Jessica was in the doorway of the kitchen where she'd disappeared earlier to make some tea. She nodded at Castiel. “I'd be happy to help.”

Castiel was ill at ease and it showed, but he finally nodded. “Hurry back.”

“As quick as I can. Sammy, just meet us at the station.” Dean walked out with Jody and got into the back of the police cruiser in the driveway when she held the door open for him.

It wasn't the first time Dean had found himself in the back of a cop car, but it was the first time he genuinely regretted it. He saw Castiel on the front porch and gave him a smile and a wink. Then they were pulling out of the driveway and Dean was on his way to the police station.

Time to face off with the Man.

 

 

 

 


	16. Talking to the Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets hauled into the police station to be interrogated. Enter Sam Winchester, attorney at law.

Dean waltzed into the police station like he owned the place. He could see Mills from the corner of his eye trying to hide a smirk, but one corner of her mouth was definitely upturned. Henriksen just rolled his eyes, but Dean could tell he’d at least won over those two fine officers of the law.

 

He was escorted to an interrogation room and offered a seat at the lone table that the room sported. It was a small room, rather cramped, and Dean could tell there was a two way mirror. He wasn’t born yesterday after all. He made himself comfortable at the table though, arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed posture.

 

“So. Come here often?” he asked, brow arched as he looked at the two officers. Jody snorted and didn’t bother to hide her smirk that time.

 

“More than you might think,” she replied, leaning against the table. “We can talk now or we can wait for your brother to get here. Whichever you’d prefer.”

 

“Have you ever dealt with a sulking moose before? I’ll wait. Otherwise I’d never hear the end of it from Sam. He doesn’t get to play with criminal law often.” Dean shrugged and Mills nodded at his response.

 

“You want a coffee or anything while we wait?” she offered and Dean shook his head.

 

“Pass. Thanks though.” He smiled charmingly at her and made sure he looked at ease. Like he had nothing to hide. He did, but nothing about the situation with Castiel.

 

“Okay. Sit tight, Dean. We’ll be back when your brother gets here.” Henriksen walked out of the room, followed by Mills, the door closing behind them.

 

Dean huffed out a quiet sigh, but made sure not to alter his posture in case they’d turned the cameras in the room on early. Illegal, but he knew some police districts did it anyway. He wanted to get back home to Castiel. The way his body and hormones saw it, he had a potential mate at home, in heat and ready to be bred. Yet there he was, stuck at a police station. He wasn’t about to let his hormones make the choice for him again though. He’d already fucked up more than enough thanks to them.

 

It didn’t take long for Sam to arrive, dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase. The moose was in lawyer mode and it was amusing as hell for Dean for some reason. He didn’t get to see his little brother in action all that often so he was more than ready to enjoy the show.

 

Sam nodded to Dean and took a seat beside him as Henriksen and Mills came back into the room as well, taking the two empty seats opposite from the Winchester brothers.

 

Henriksen turned on the recorder for the room and spoke. “Victor Henriksen and Jody Mills, officers in charge, interviewing Mister Dean Winchester in the matter involving the abduction of Castiel Novak from Angelic Aid. Mister Winchester is represented by his brother, Samuel Winchester. Since you both have the same surname, is it all right if I go by first names?” 

 

Sam inclined his head and put his briefcase down on the table beside him, opening it up and pulling out a legal pad along with a pen. “Fine with me. I’d like to state for the record, however, that there was no abduction. Mister Novak left the Angelic Aid facility of his own free will with the help of my client and is now currently residing in my home.”

 

“Noted. Now, Dean, can you tell us what happened last night?” Henriksen shifted in his chair and arched a brow as he posed the question to the elder Winchester brother.

 

Dean kept his expression neutral and began to speak, his tone even. “I was told by Mister Novak that he declined being my surrogate during our last visit together. I went back to Sam’s house and a few hours later, received a phone call from Naomi Milton. She said everything had been handled. That Castiel was willing to be my surrogate again and he’d gone into heat. So I went back to the facility. It was late, but I made the drive anyway. When I got there, they had Castiel confined to a sterile room and bound to a breeding stand.”

 

Jody tilted her head slightly at that information and she interjected. “Dean, you’re sure it was a breeding stand?”

 

He narrowed his eyes at that and nodded. “Completely.”

 

“Can anyone else confirm this?” Henriksen asked, brow arched.

 

Dean nodded. “The guard from last night. Cole.”

 

Mills made a quick note on her own legal pad. “What happened when you saw Mister Novak, Dean?”

 

He couldn’t help the surge of guilt when he heard the question. Didn’t want to. Dean would never be proud of what happened in that room and cursed his alpha nature, biology, even God if there was one for what had happened. “What usually happens when an unmated alpha encounters an unmated omega in full heat.” He sighed and looked up at the two of them. “For that, I’m willing to accept any consequences, but I didn’t kidnap him.” 

 

Sam squeezed his arm under the table and spoke up. “In the state of California, at present, what happened between my client and Mister Novak in that room is not illegal. The state considers an omega able to consent even during their heat cycle.” It was a shitty law that Dean loathed, but Sam was using it to save his ass. It made him feel sick.

 

“Yes, we’re aware. Your brother isn’t facing rape charges,” Henriksen said and focused on Dean again. “After you had intercourse, what happened next?”

“I didn’t want him to be there anymore. He didn’t either. I should mention that Naomi Milton is also Castiel Novak’s biological mother. I use the term mother loosely given the way she presented him to me last night. Cole offered to help. Gave me his keycard to get out of the building with Castiel and told me to knock him out. He’s afraid of losing his job and I don’t want him to either. So if we could find a way to keep it quiet that it was him, I’m sure he’d be willing to talk to you guys about it. So I knocked him out and we got the hell out of there. Went back to Sam’s. We stayed there until you came this morning to get me.” Dean finished his story and leaned back in his chair again.

 

“I can confirm this portion of events. Dean arrived at my home late last night with Mister Novak and they’ve been there ever since. He volunteered the same information he’s given you here this morning. Given the evidence, it’s clearly not an abduction, so you have no grounds to hold my client here,” Sam stated and Jody nodded.

 

“We’ll be talking to Mister Trenton later today, but given the information you’ve stated regarding the breeding stand and Ms. Milton’s relationship with Mister Novak, we’ll have to investigate the matter further. I would recommend you not leaving town, Dean. We’ll probably have follow up questions,” she said. “Since the use of breeding stands on human beings is illegal in the state of California, we’ll be looking into the institution as well to take a look at their practices.” She looks at Henriksen. “Won’t take much to get a warrant.”

 

Victor nodded. “You’re free to go, Dean, but as she said, don’t leave town. We’ll be in touch.” He rose along with Mills and Dean followed suit. He and Sam left the interrogation room and headed for the exit.

 

“That’ll be hilarious if they storm in there and shut down the entire operation. Cart that bitch off to jail.” Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as he walked down the front steps of the police station toward where he saw Sam’s Charger parked.

 

“Even if they did, that could take a really long time, Dean. The entire legal process for things like that takes months. But if they do go after Milton and Angelic Aid, I definitely want in on it. When I think of omegas being forced to mate and breed, it just pisses me off. No one should have to go through that.” Sam shook his head as he pulled out his keys and got into the car.

 

Dean got into the passenger seat and they both buckled in before Sam started the drive back home. “Yeah. I don’t blame you. I feel the same way. I was fucking livid when I saw Cas like that last night.”

 

“He was asleep when I left the house, by the way. Jess made sure he ate and had plenty of fluids, but I don’t think the reprieve will last long.” Sam glanced briefly at Dean before pulling onto the highway. “Try to hold off until we go to work. There are some things I just don’t need to hear.”

 

He laughed and swatted Sam’s arm. “No promises. Now hurry up. I gotta get home.”

  
To his mate, his hormones supplied. His mind wasn’t as opposed to the idea as it used to be and Dean chose not to think about it.


	17. The calm before the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns from the police station to find a very needy omega waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real plot development in this one, sorry. But I thought I would gift you with a bit of smut. I promise plot in the next chapter.

The drive home took way longer than Dean would have liked. Then finally, they arrived and he wasted no time, getting out of the car before Sam had barely even finished parking. He raced up the walkway and through the front door.

Jess was dressed for work and about to leave to start her shift. She looked at Dean, worried. “How'd it go?”

“Just had to give a statement. Not being charged with anything,” Dean said and looked around. “Where's Cas?”

“In your room,”Jess explained as she grabbed her purse and Sam entered the house. “He's eaten and I think he's trying to sleep for a bit. There's plenty in the fridge if you need snacks or juice for him or anything. And you can call me at the hospital if you need to.”

Dean nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Jess. Have a good day, okay? I'll see you tonight when you get home.”

Jess gave him a little smile and a nod before going to Sam and kissing him to say bye. Sam hugged and kissed her back then saw her off before focusing on Dean again. “I need to get going too. If the police want to ask you any further questions, call me. I don't think they'll be back for a little while though.”

“Okay. See you later, Sammy. Thanks for your help.” Dean held open the front door for his brother who nodded and squeezed his shoulder briefly before he also departed for work. 

Dean felt bad that Sam likely didn't get much sleep the night before yet still had a full day of work ahead of him. He resolved to make it up to Sam and Jess later and headed down the hall to his room. It didn't take long before the sweet scent of heat hit him and he quickly entered the room. His mouth went dry at the sight that greeted him. 

Castiel was naked on the bed, positioned on his hands and knees. The omega’s thighs were wet with slick as was his right arm as he thrust three of his own fingers into his hole. Lust blown blue eyes found Dean immediately and Castiel whined, lowering his front into a submissive presentation with his ass still in the air and his legs spread. “Alpha… Please…”

There was absolutely no possible way that Dean could say no to that. None at all. He felt his hormones going into overdrive, his cock hard and aching in the confines of his jeans. He just couldn't get undressed fast enough. He shed his clothes with little regard for where any of the garments landed, shuddering when the cool air in the room hit his rigid length. 

Dean moved quickly onto the bed and gave into temptation, burying his tongue inside of Castiel and giving a low, guttural moan at the sweet taste of his slick. Dean eagerly lapped up as much of it as he could, savoring the moans and cries that escaped his omega with satisfaction and a low undercurrent of alpha pride. 

Castiel was keening and writhing, fingers holding the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. “Alpha, please!” he keened, the words almost drowned out by the needy sob he couldn't hold back.

The lower half of his face was wet with Castiel's slick, but Dean didn't care at all. He maneuvered the omega onto his back, then covered Castiel's body with his own. The kiss that followed was nothing short of hungry and desperate.

Castiel groaned at the taste of himself and clung to Dean, hands sliding over the alpha’s skin. “Please…”

Dean cursed and adjusted his hips, shifting into position. He slid into that now familiar wet heat with a moan and shuddered when he bottomed out, his balls resting against Castiel’s ass. 

The omega in his arms gave a low and satisfied purr once Dean was buried inside him fully, hands drifting down to Dean’s ass and squeezing firmly, a silent urge to move. 

Dean gave into the wordless request, pulling back with his hips only to thrust them forward quickly, sudden and deep. The movement had Castiel crying out in response so Dean did it again. And again. Until he lost himself in his omega and the sounds of pleasure neither of them bothered to hold back.

It was no surprise to Dean when he felt his knot starting to form a few minutes later and he knew his orgasm wouldn't be far behind either. He reached between their bodies to wrap a hand around the shaft of Castiel's cock and tried to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He had no intention of coming by himself. 

He didn't need to worry about that long, however. Almost as soon as he touched Castiel’s heated flesh, the omega was coming hard across Dean’s hand and his own stomach, muscles clenched tightly around the alpha’s knot when it fully formed and tied them together. Dean lost himself in his own release, crying out and arching his back as he pumped the omega full of his come. 

Afterward, they both slumped, panting and sated for the time being. Dean was careful to brace as much of his weight as he could on his arms as he leaned in and brushed a kiss to Castiel's lips. 

Cas smiled, but it was tinged with worry. “Dean… How did it go at the police station?”

He shifted them carefully so they were on their sides facing each other. “I'm not going to be charged with anything by the sound of things. They're going to investigate your mother and the facility, though.”

The look of relief on Castiel's face followed by the embrace he gave Dean left the alpha smiling as he held him in return. “Thank God. I was worried they'd charge you with something.”

“Nope. They're gonna want to talk to you soon though. Especially about your mom.” Dean stroked his dark hair softly. 

“I suspected as much.” Castiel sighed and rested his head on the pillow beside Dean’s. “I'm afraid I might not be able to tell them much. Mother and I were never close. I don't really know much of anything that would be of value to the police.”

“That's okay. Just tell them what you can. And if you need any help, Sam can coach you on the legal aspect of things. Don't worry. You don't have to go through any of this alone.” Dean closed the slight distance between them to brush what could only be called a tender kiss to Castiel's brow.

The smile Dean received was nothing short of sweet. “Thank you, Dean. I think we have a lot to discuss, but I confess that at this point nothing sounds more appealing to me than sleeping.”

“That's fine. Whatever you want. You rest and I'll make some food for us when you’re ready to eat.” Dean kissed his lips softly. “We’ll talk when you've had some rest and food.” He ignored the voice in the back of his head that insisted he was going into full on caregiver alpha mode. 

Castiel nodded and his eyes drifted closed. He curled up against Dean who covered them both with the blankets. “Okay…” He was asleep barely two minutes later. 

Dean watched him sleep, feeling a bit like a creeper for it, but not really caring. He knew this was just a brief respite before the storm hit and tried to sweep them both away with it, but he refused to let it. 

After all, now he had something worth fighting for.


	18. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's heat has come to an end. Time for a much needed talk for him and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, actual story progression in this chapter! Not that you guys mind smutty interludes right? ;) Don't worry, there will be more. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Today is my son's last day of school so I'll hopefully have more opportunities to write in the coming months. Rest assured, the end is not in sight just yet. I have quite a bit more I want to cover in this story still. And even a few ideas for a potential sequel. :)

It took several days, but at last, Castiel's heat was over. Dean hated to admit that he was more than a little relieved. He didn't think it was possible for him to ever be glad sex was off the table for a while, but he was.

During much needed breaks for rest and nourishment, he'd been able to hear from Sam that the police investigation into Angelic Aid was in full swing with Henriksen and Mills in charge. Naomi Milton was not pleased and was bombarding the investigators with complications thanks to her team of lawyers. Sam was happy to be helping as best he could on building up a case against the surrogacy agency, but given his field of expertise was corporate law rather than criminal, he was having to call in favors to dig up everything he could.

Castiel, as Dean had discovered, was not a morning person. Least of all after several days of dealing with his heat. Coffee was a must if one wished to even speak to the omega at all. The Winchesters learned early on to have a pot of coffee brewing in the mornings. That morning was no different.

Dean was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, fresh from a shower and sipping from a mug of caffeinated bliss when the disgruntled omega shuffled in. He wordlessly held up a second mug and resisted the urge to chuckle when Castiel raised his hands for it and zombie walked across the kitchen to accept the beverage.

Castiel lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip, groaning faintly as he swallowed. “Thank you,” he murmured, voice lower than usual from sleep.

“No problem. When that hits your system, we gotta talk, okay?” Dean finished his own coffee before rinsing the mug and putting it into the sink. He received a gruff sound of what he assumed was acceptance as Castiel continued to drink his coffee.

Several minutes later, those blue eyes landed on Dean again. “What did you want to talk about? Should we be discussing whatever it is in private?”

Dean shook his head. “Sam and Jess are out for the day so we can talk wherever. Got a few things we need to go over and I don't think we can get away with putting it off anymore.”

“All right. What is it?” Castiel refilled his mug and drank the contents without any cream or sugar. His features were impassive yet attentive, but Dean could tell he was a little on edge from uncertainty.

“Victor and Jody. They want to talk to you, remember? Your heat’s over now. They said they wanted to ask you some questions once you were done.” Dean noticed the way a bit of the tension seemed to fade from the omega.

Castiel nodded, speaking after another sip of coffee. “Of course. I will phone them today then and set up an appointment to speak with them.”

“They already talked to Cole. Guy really came through for us. He didn't want to talk to the cops at first, but Jody said he came around. Told ‘em the whole story. He's agreed to testify if they need him to.” Dean had to admit, he'd been surprised to hear that from Sam and had told his brother that much, but he intended to thank Cole Trenton himself the next time they met.

Dean wasn't the only one surprised by the news judging by the way Castiel's eyebrows rose toward his hairline. “Really? I didn't expect that…”

“Neither did I. Think they'll be glad to hear from you today. They really need your statement to get things moving forward.” Now that he'd covered the easy part of the discussion, Dean found himself hesitant to continue onto the next point he wanted to talk about. He was completely out of his area and didn't like it one damn bit.

“Dean?” Cas watched him quietly, brow furrowed. He could see Dean was uncomfortable, but clearly seemed to have no clue why. “Is there something else you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Cas, there's something else.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and sighed. “Just...figured we needed to talk. About what we're doing.”

“What we're doing? I'm not sure I understand what you mean.” He set his coffee mug down and turned to face Dean fully.

Under that keen blue gaze, Dean felt himself faltering, but forced himself to soldier past the discomfort. “You and me, Cas. Figured we gotta just bite the bullet and get through the awkward talk.”

“Dean, I'm not in the habit of biting any form of ammunition, but I'd be fine with discussing whatever you wish to talk about with me.” The damn head tilt that Castiel followed that statement up with had Dean huffing a faint laugh and shaking his head.

“Figure of speech, man. Anyway. We gotta figure out where we're going from here and what we're gonna do if I got you pregnant.” There. He'd said it. The p word. He felt a little better for getting it out, but the trepidation lingered.

Castiel smiled a bit and reached down, a hand lightly grazing his stomach. “In all honesty, Dean…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I hope that I am pregnant. I've spent the last several years mentally preparing myself for carrying a child and I've always wanted to experience it. I just never had occasion. Until you.”

He couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that surged through him as he listened to Castiel's confession. But Dean remained silent to let the omega continue when it seemed as if he hadn't said everything he needed to say.

“You didn't mate me during my heat so I'm assuming your wish to remain mate-less hasn't changed. I understand your thirtieth birthday is coming and you still need to produce a child in order to fulfill your obligation to the law. I'm under the same obligation and my thirtieth birthday isn't long after yours. So, if you still want me to carry a child for you, I will. But understand there would be no strings attached. My only request is that you allow me to keep any child that we conceive.” Castiel lowered his gaze. Dean could smell the faint hint of fear coming from him and recalled how he'd begged and pleaded in that sterile room for Dean to let him keep the baby if they'd managed to create one.

Castiel was giving him an out and the realization hit him hard. Dean stared at him and loathed the little voice in his head that said he should take the out and fucking run with it. Yet he knew everything had changed and in such a short amount of time. He could knock the omega up, get the law off their asses, set Castiel and the kid up in an apartment in a nice part of town and go back to his life. It would be easy to just give him some money to make sure they would be okay and the kid could go to school, then vanish from their lives like smoke in the wind. It would be so fucking easy.

Looking at the omega, however, and seeing the way he was silently bracing himself for Dean to do just that, showed him that it wouldn't be easy at all. He knew how he felt, but also that he couldn't put it into words. Not yet. Dean didn't like the thought that maybe it made him a coward, but feelings had never been his strong suit. Nor would they ever be. Just like that night in Angelic Aid, though, he knew Castiel was important to him. That he would never be able to simply walk away from the other man and never look back.

In short, he was fucked. Royally.

Dean sighed and moved away to the counter, stepping up to Castiel. “Cas, look. I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I think we both know things are a lot different now for both of us. I don't think I could walk away from you even if I wanted to. Which I don't. I… We’ll figure something out, okay? And there's a lot I have to tell you before you make any decisions about how far you want to go with me. The only thing I ask is that once you know the truth, please don't tell anyone. Especially my family. They can't know.”

Castiel regarded him with a serious expression, taking a step away from the counter to move closer to Dean. “Does this have something to do with the weapon I found in your vehicle?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it does. But I promise it's not what you think,” he was quick to explain, reaching out hesitantly to take Castiel's hands in his own. He was reassured by the way the omega linked their fingers and squeezed his hands gently in return. “I'm a bounty hunter. I take contracts from people to track down assholes that have done really bad shit and somehow managed to slip through the cracks of the system or evade the police entirely. What I do isn't exactly legal, no, but I never track down and hurt innocent people. I screen my potential targets thoroughly to make sure they really are someone that needs to be taken care of.”

All through his explanation, Castiel offered no comment or interruption, listening to Dean intently. It had taken everything Dean had to say all of it. He'd never told anyone save a select few that he could count with the fingers of one hand and still have some left over. Anyone else that knew he was a bounty hunter only knew him as Dean Smith. Not Dean Winchester. He'd gone to such great lengths to keep it that way. To keep his work away from those he loved and keep them safe in the process. Yet there he stood, telling Castiel his deepest and, in his opinion, darkest secret.

To his utter shock, rather than Castiel deciding on the spot he wanted nothing more to do with Dean in light of such a revelation, the other man leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to his lips that rocked Dean to the core. “I believe you,” he whispered against Dean’s lips. “The man who saved me that night isn't one I would ever call a bad person. You've done so much for me in such a short amount of time, Dean. I know you're a good person.”

He released the breath he'd been holding slowly, shifting his head to brush the tip of his nose against Castiel's lightly. “I've never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it, I promise. I would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you.”

Smiling lips kissed his own softly once more. “I know. Thank you for telling me the truth, Dean. I know it must have been difficult for you. I promise I won't tell anyone without your permission.”

He resisted the urge to slump against Castiel in relief, instead returning that kiss. “Thank you. I'll answer whatever questions I can while Sam and Jess are out. But I figured we should talk about us and what we want to do next.”

“I want you,” Castiel said without hesitation, lifting a hand to Dean’s cheek. “I don't care about what you do for a living. In truth, I find it honorable. I do worry about you in light of knowing your chosen profession, but I believe you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. You're strong and you're smart.”

“I've managed.” He wasn't blushing. No, damnit, he wasn't. Judging by Castiel's little smile he was though. Fuck. “Being mated to a bounty hunter isn't exactly living the dream though, Cas. I couldn't ask you to go through that. I could give it up if you want me to, but I gotta admit, I love what I do. I'm not a hero or anything, but I like to think I'm at least doing something good for the world in my own way.”

“How do you know what I dream?” There was a teasing glint in those blue eyes, but he was serious when he continued. “You make sure to keep your professional and private lives separate. Nothing has happened to anyone in your family from the sound of it. I trust you. And I'm yours if you'll have me. I would never ask you to give up what you love doing, Dean. Not for me.”

“For you, I would.” It scared him, yet simultaneously, Dean knew it to be the absolute truth. He'd give it all up for Castiel if the omega asked him to. Walk away from his old life and do his damnedest to fit into the white picket fence lifestyle if that was what Castiel wanted.

“I know. But you don't have to, Dean. As long as there's no threat to your family or any child we have together, I'm fine with you continuing as you have been with your work. I'd worry about you, certainly, but I believe that's normal for a mate to do.” He said the word ‘mate’ almost shyly, like he wasn't sure if he should use the term, but from the way it made Dean feel to hear Castiel call himself his mate, he knew he'd never have a problem with it.

“That brings up my next question then,” he murmured, running his fingers through Castiel's dark hair and watching those gorgeous blue eyes slip closed as the omega leaned into his touch like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. “Does this mean you want to be my mate?”

“Yes. If you'll have me, then yes.” The answer was immediate. No hesitation whatsoever. It made Dean’s heart race with so many emotions he couldn't name save for happiness and excitement, but there was also an underlying current of fear and worry. What if he couldn't keep Castiel safe? What if he failed?

He pushed his doubts away for the moment. He had to give Castiel his answer after all. That answer came in the form of framing the other man’s face in his hands, feeling the stubble rasping against his palms as he leaned in to kiss him firmly. Castiel seemed to melt into him when their lips met and was quick to return the kiss when it came, his arms going around Dean’s waist. Like he wanted to keep the alpha close. And wasn't that something?

Dean finally broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Castiel's. “I want you. In whatever way you'll have me, I want you. I need you.” It was terrifying to know that he'd come to need someone so much and so badly, but Dean refused to be a coward and give into that fear. To run from the amazing gift he held in his arms and all that Castiel offered.

“We'll make it work. I know we can.” Castiel sounded so certain and it was astounding to Dean but so wonderful at the same time.

“We will,” he agreed, a smile on his lips that was mirrored on Castiel's own.

They would make it work and face whatever came their way. Together.

 


	19. Shades of truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gives his statement to the police and a hint of the truth comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week! I'm actually really proud of myself. This makes me look almost like a functioning adult. Go figure. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy. Thank you!

Dean was reluctant to let Castiel out of his sight even though he would only admit it upon pain of death. Even then, he'd have to think about it. But later that afternoon, Castiel had an appointment with Mills and Henriksen at the precinct to give his statement.

They shared a meal then showered and dressed, separately despite everything that happened during Castiel's heat. Dean just wasn't sure he could keep his hands to himself, so separate showers. Unfortunately.

The trip to the police station was quiet. Dean had Zepplin playing low on the radio and kept stealing glances at Castiel. The omega’s gaze was directed out the window at the scenery they passed, expression thoughtful. There was an underlying tension there that Dean just didn't know how to address.

Finally, he shook his head at himself and forced the words out, his gaze on the road. “You okay?”

He heard a sigh in response, though he had a feeling it wasn't directed at him. Then he heard Castiel’s deep voice. “I'm going to give a statement to the police about being treated as less than human by my own mother. I'm not sure okay would be the word I would use in this circumstance.”

Dean winced and sighed as well. “I'm sorry. I should have worded that better. I'm not great at communicating. Especially when it comes to feelings and stuff. Sam says I'm emotionally constipated, but he's also the sort to braid his hair and watch Oprah when the mood strikes.”

A small smile formed on Castiel's lips that Dean caught from the corner of his eye. “He does have good hair for braiding.”

“Dude, don't even. You'll earn yourself a patented Sam Winchester bitchface if he hears you say that.” Dean shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot of the precinct where other civilian cars as well as police cruisers were parked.

“Now I have to try at least once because you've piqued my curiosity.” His smile faded a bit as he looked up at the building. “You can't come with me, can you.” It wasn't a question.

“No. Wish I could. But I'll be waiting for you if that will help. I promise.” He slid across the bench seat of the Impala as he spoke, running his fingers through soft and dark hair.

Castiel immediately leaned into Dean’s touch, closing his eyes, and damn if Dean couldn't get used to that. “Thank you, Dean. It will help to know you're nearby at least.” Then he turned his head and brushed a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips that the alpha was only too happy to return.

“Come on,” Dean murmured, forehead resting against the omega’s. “Sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can move on from it and go home.”

A quiet laugh and another soft kiss were his response before Castiel was exiting the car and heading into the building, Dean’s clothing just a little too big on him. They'd have to go shopping for him later if Castiel felt up to it, but as he got out to follow the omega inside, he couldn't help feeling proud of him.

Dean settled into an uncomfortable chair to wait, watching as Castiel was led down a corridor to the interrogation rooms that Dean recalled from his own visit. He pulled out his phone to play World Chef to pass the time and try to distract himself from his apprehension that he couldn't be present while Castiel gave his statement. It didn't work nearly as well as he would have liked.

He was very aware of the time despite his efforts to distract himself. The hands of the clock on the wall across from him seemed to be crawling. People came and went around him. Yet Dean waited. Given his chosen profession, he was in the absolute last place he should have been, but he'd made a promise. He would wait for Castiel.

Finally, almost four hours later (of which, he could swear he felt every second), Castiel was escorted out by Jody Mills. The omega was a little pale and he looked as if he'd aged a decade just in the amount of time they'd been separated. He looked tired as well.

Dean was on his feet immediately and moved toward them. “Hey… You okay?” He framed Castiel's face in his hands, his concern only growing when Castiel pressed against him, burying his face in the curve of Dean’s neck in lieu of a verbal response. He saw red and glared at Jody as his arms wrapped protectively around Castiel. His voice came out as a growl. “What did you do?” he demanded of Mills who held both hands up quickly in a placating gesture.

“Dean. Easy, okay? Calm down. We had to get his statement then ask him about some information we received recently about Angelic Aid. He's shaken up about it and I'm really sorry we had to put him through it, but we needed to know. If what we've found out is true, it will change everything and save a lot of lives,” Jody said, lowering her head in a bit of a submissive gesture to try to calm the pissed off alpha.

He felt the anger ebb a bit, but it was still simmering beneath the surface as he glanced down to check on Castiel. Blue eyes were a little red, lashes a little damp, but the omega ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair in an effort to soothe him. That little gesture worked far better than anything Jody could have done. He redirected his gaze to the officer. “Tell me.”

“We received an anonymous tip about human trafficking that implicated Naomi Milton and her organization. We're in the process of looking into everything to verify the information, but that's all I can tell you right now,” Mills explained, her tone grave yet managing to be apologetic as well. Like she wished she could tell him more.

“Shit…” Dean could put the pieces together on his own and they didn't form a pretty picture at all. “Son of a bitch.” He wished he'd ganked the bitch when he met her. He knew in his gut that it was true. He'd have to find a way to prove it. Dean had his ways. For now, though, his main concern was Castiel. “Do you need him for anything else today?”

“No. No, we're finished with Castiel for today. Thank you for coming in to speak with us, Castiel.” Jody smiled sympathetically at the omega and shook his hand. “We'll be in touch.”

“Of course.” Castiel nodded as he shook her hand, then allowed Dean, who spared Mills a nod, to guide him out of the building toward where the Impala was parked.

“You okay?” Dean asked him as he opened the passenger door of the car for him.

Castiel sighed and sat in the car. “I honestly don't know, Dean. I wasn't prepared for the questions they asked me or what was implied by them.”

Dean moved around the car to the driver’s side and got in quickly. “What all did they ask you? You don't have to tell me, but I'd like to have a better idea of what's going on. I have a friend who can do some digging for me too.”

Castiel leaned back in the seat, running a hand through his hair and making it stand up a bit more than usual. “It was mostly about how I came to be in the facility at first. My time spent there. If I noticed anything questionable. Heard or saw anything that seemed suspicious. I never did though. Not until that night when you saved me.”

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive back to Sam’s house, gaze on the road. He listened as Castiel continued.

“They asked about my contact with the other omegas in the facility. I lived there for years and barely ever talked to any of them. I tried several times. Especially when someone new would come, but it never seemed to work out. I just thought they found me too strange perhaps. I've been told in the past that my lack of knowledge when it comes to social encounters can be rather off putting.” He lowered his head slightly and Dean could see the loneliness in the gesture. Years worth.

Castiel seemed heartened when Dean reached over and took his hand, linking their fingers while keeping his left hand on the wheel to steer. “Then they asked about the staff. How I was treated. If anything with them seemed amiss. Nothing ever stood out to me. The staff I interacted with were always very kind to me. It was when they started asking about my prospective clients that I began to suspect what they were getting at.”

“Oh?” Dean arched a brow, mentally filing away all the information Castiel was giving him.

“Why had I never been chosen as a surrogate? In all that time, I never once carried a child for anyone. I had several people over the years express interest in having me be their surrogate, but nothing ever came of it. They claimed they changed their minds about being parents or found another omega in the facility they felt was better suited. Or went to another facility entirely. So I was told. Yet it was always the staff that informed me. Never the clients themselves. It never struck me as particularly odd until Officer Mills told me what they'd discovered upon getting a warrant to search the facility.” He paused and looked over at Dean after a long moment of silence.

“They had to do quite a bit of digging according to Officer Mills. But they found that my mother was blocking any attempts for me to be chosen as a surrogate.” Castiel fiddled with the hem of his borrowed shirt, not looking over at Dean.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Why would she do that? I don't understand…”

“I honestly don't know. I started wondering though. She was the one who insisted I go to work for her at Angelic Aid. It's...rather a long story.” He tilted his head slightly as he tugged at a loose thread on his shirt.

“Cas. I have nothing but time. If you want to tell me, go ahead.” Dean hoped he would. He wanted all the information on Naomi Milton that he could get. More than that, though, he wanted to know everything about Castiel.

Castiel sighed. “At home? I'd like to just get comfortable before I tell you.”

The fact that he'd called it “home” had Dean smiling a bit as he turned onto Sam’s street. “Yeah. That's totally fine. Hey, you hungry or anything? I can make sandwiches when we get back.”

“We’ll see how I feel after I finish the story.” He gave Dean a little smile then stepped out of the car once the Impala was parked in Sam’s driveway.

Dean got out with him. “Okay, Cas. Whatever you want.”

The alpha followed Castiel inside and couldn't help the trepidation he felt as he watched his back. Just what sort of history and facts would be revealed when the omega told his story? He could only hope that whatever information came to light in the coming days and anything about his past he revealed wouldn't break Castiel completely.

If it did, Dean would be there. Of that, he was completely certain. 


	20. History revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth comes to light and the past does not reveal a pretty picture at all.

Dean followed him as Castiel walked through the house and into the bedroom they shared. The omega was very quiet, letting the silence of the house surround them aside from the soft shuffle of their footsteps on the floor. He didn’t dare disturb the quiet and watched Castiel’s every move.   
  
Once inside the bedroom, Castiel stripped down to the pair of boxers Dean had given him and slipped under the covers of the bed. He sighed once he was horizontal and Dean sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you want me to lie down with you or would you rather have some alone time?” he asked, reaching out to brush his fingers softly through Castiel’s dark hair.   
  
“Stay with me,” Cas replied without hesitation, reaching up and grasping Dean’s hand, giving it a gentle tug.   
  
“Okay. Okay, Cas. Whatever you want.” Dean stood and slipped off his shirt. The rest of his clothes followed until he was just in his boxers as well. Then he joined Castiel in the bed, pulling the omega into his arms and holding him close. He didn’t miss the way Castiel pressed against him and scented him, like he was trying to reassure himself that Dean was there and he was safe.   
  
“I’m sorry, I just… I never expected any of this,” Cas murmured against the skin of Dean’s neck.   
  
“You’ve got absolutely nothing to apologize to me for, okay? Not one damn thing,” Dean said, stroking his back softly and tucking the blankets over him, making sure Cas felt as warm and safe as possible. He felt a gentle brush of lips just at the underside of his jaw.   
  
“Thank you, Dean. I can’t tell you how much having you here, knowing you’re with me, means to me.” Cas lifted his head enough so Dean could see the faint smile curving his lips.   
  
The absolute sincerity and genuine adoration Dean could see in Castiel’s gaze and expression was almost too much for him. He’d never had another human being look at him that way before and part of him was terrified. The other was revelling in the warmth and joy it made him feel, saying that this right there was exactly what Dean had been missing in his life all along. He decided the terror could go fuck itself and kissed Castiel’s forehead softly.   
  
“I’ll be here as long as you need or want me to be, Cas.” The promise was quietly spoken, but no less heartfelt. Dean meant it. No matter what, if Cas needed him, Dean would be there. In such a short amount of time, the gorgeous omega had wormed his way past every defence and excuse Dean had built up mentally and emotionally over the years that kept him from becoming close to anyone outside his immediate family. It was completely new territory, but at that point, Dean was determined to see it through.   
  
“I expect that will be for quite some time then if you’re willing. We haven’t mated yet, but I know I would love for it to happen. I’d wear your mark proudly,” Cas said quietly and Dean couldn’t stop himself from kissing Castiel again. There was no resistance, Castiel’s lips warm and pliant beneath Dean’s, though Dean kept it brief.   
  
“Soon. Once all this mess is cleared up, I promise, if you still want to, we will.” Dean whispered the words against his lips and felt that small smile from Castiel return.   
  
“Soon,” Castiel echoed the word, a promise spoken between them both that Dean fully intended to keep.   
  
Dean held him for a few minutes in silence, fingers softly stroking over his skin. Then he went to speak, glancing down at Castiel as his lips parted, but stopped short.   
  
Castiel was asleep, nestled against Dean and tucked under the covers. Well. That answered the question Dean was going to ask about what Cas wanted to do next, he thought ruefully.   
  
Dean held him for a while longer then slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible, grinning a bit when he watched Castiel immediately curl into the warm spot he left behind. Dean tucked the blankets over him gently and kissed his hair. He put on a pair of sweatpants, grabbed his phone and left the room.   
  
He looked around the house briefly, noting Sam and Jess weren’t home yet, then stepped out onto the back patio to make a call.   
  
“Good day, fair handmaiden,” Charlie said in her best Queen of Moondoor voice though the phone.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Your Majesty.”   
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Charlie asked and Dean could hear her typing away on a keyboard.   
  
“Got a priority job for you,” Dean responded and noted the way the typing stopped and Charlie became all business.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“Naomi Milton. I need every single bit of dirt you can dig up. On her, her businesses, a full history. Everything. And I need it as fast as you can get it to me.” Dean glanced around the well manicured lawn as he heard the typing resume.   
  
“I’d make a light speed joke, but you don’t sound like you’re in the mood for that. This have to do with that surrogacy agency you wanted me to look into for you?”   
  
“Yep. She’s the CEO. And currently in a lot of hot water with the cops. But this has turned personal so I’d appreciate discretion,” Dean replied, stuffing his free hand in the pocket of his jeans.   
  
“Of course. I’m almost offended you’d think I would be anything but discreet.” The clicking of keys continued. Charlie was already at work. She gave a low whistle. “Ms. Milton is worth a pretty penny according to her finances. Wow. And quietly donating to several alpha supremacy groups in the United States and Europe. She tried to be sneaky about it by going through several accounts under different names and fake businesses, but I’m too good to miss that.”   
  
“Alpha supremacy groups?” Dean cringed. He’d heard of them, of course. But thinking of them always left a sour taste in his mouth. Groups that felt alphas were the master gender designation and anyone else was inferior. People in those groups made Dean hate being an alpha himself.   
  
“Yep. Turns out the Miltons have been very much pro alpha for a long time from the look of things. Several generations back even,” Charlie said, making a sound of disgust. “I should have dug way deeper than I did when you asked me to look into Angelic Aid last time we talked. This nutjob runs a surrogacy facility? Seriously?”   
  
“Unfortunately. And according to the cops, there’s suspicion of human trafficking.” Dean couldn’t help the low growl in his voice and knew Charlie likely heard it.   
  
“Christ on a cracker, Dean. How people like this come into any sort of power is beyond me. I’ll dig up everything I can on her then focus on her businesses. Looks like the cops have already frozen her assets so it’s good to see they’re on the ball for once. They missed her secret accounts but I can take care of that myself. That way if she tries to pull a disappearing act, she’ll fail miserably.”    
  
“You’re awesome, Charlie, thanks.” Dean felt quite a bit of relief knowing that Charlie was on the case.   
  
“Duh. Tell me something I don’t know. Don’t worry about paying me for this one. I’d love to help this wacko get what she deserves.”   
  
Dean would pay her anyway, but he didn’t tell her that. He’d just transfer the funds later. “Thanks, Charlie. Talk to you soon.”   
  
“Peace out, handmaiden.” Charlie ended the call and Dean sighed, heading back into the house. Wouldn’t hurt for him to do a bit of digging on his own.   
  
He slipped quietly into the bedroom to grab his laptop then went out into the living room so he wouldn’t disturb Castiel. Once he was settled on the sofa with his computer and a beer, he got to work.    
  
Time passed faster than he realized because Castiel was suddenly in the room with him, wrapped in the blanket from their bed and running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “What are you working on?”   
  
Dean leaned into his touch and gave him a little smile. “Just a bit of research.” He closed his laptop and set it aside. “Guess I lost track of time.”   
  
“It’s only been a couple of hours since we came home from the look of it,” Castiel said as he settled onto the sofa beside Dean, leaning against him.   
  
Dean automatically wrapped an arm around him, shifting to get more comfortable with the omega against his side. “Yeah? Feels like longer honestly. Oh well. Did you sleep okay?”   
  
“Well enough. Though I apologize for falling asleep on you like that.” Cas smiled a bit, looking up at Dean.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. You’ve had a rough week. You hungry?” Dean arched a brow, meeting Castiel’s gaze.   
  
“Not really. I think I’m finally ready to talk though.” Cas said it quietly and Dean could tell he was apprehensive about it so he held him a little tighter in silent support. Cas took a slow, deep breath, then started speaking again.   
  
“I don’t know if you know this but my last name is Novak. Not Milton like my mother’s. Novak was my father’s last name. That’s all I ever knew of him though. When she changed my surname from Milton to Novak when I was thirteen, I asked her why. She said that was because it was my father’s last name. She never said anything else about him.” Dean wondered why, but didn’t ask. He would wait until Castiel finished.   
  
“I never… I honestly never considered it until all this happened with Angelic Aid, but now that I think about it, it makes sense. She changed my last name the same year I found out I was an omega. Now I wonder if she changed it because I was an omega. It seems likely given everything that’s coming to light with her and her business.” Castiel lowered his gaze and sighed.   
  
“I remember a lot of things changed that year. When I was a child, she was warm, loving. Told me I’d grow up to help take over the business empire she’d built along with my brothers and sister. We had a legacy to maintain and we’d want for nothing. I went to excellent schools and had everything I needed and more. Then I turned thirteen and went into my first heat. She changed after that. I wasn’t a Milton anymore and there was no more talk of me helping to carry on her legacy.” He shook his head slightly.   
  
“I just accepted it. I blindly followed and didn’t see what was happening to me because I didn’t know any better. The talk changed from me growing up to become a CEO of a Fortune 500 corporation to me being a good omega and breeding strong alpha children. That became my future and I never once questioned it. I thought that was what omegas were supposed to do.   
  
“Finally, a few years ago, I asked her if I could go to college. I wanted to learn. Even if all I was meant to be was a breeder, I wanted to still be intelligent. To learn everything I could before I had to focus on bearing children and raising them. I wanted to live my life for a little while before I had to mate with whatever alpha she decided was right for me.” Castiel closed his eyes and reached for Dean’s hand, linking their fingers. All Dean could do was squeeze his hand and wait for him to continue.   
  
“She was furious. Told me that going to college would be a waste of time and money. That I was disappointing her by even asking. She made me feel horrible about even wanting a college education. That’s when she talked me into going to work for her at Angelic Aid. I felt so guilty that when she said I should work for her and help maintain the family legacy, I jumped at the chance. She hadn’t spoken of me helping her like that in so long and I’d wanted so badly to be included in her plans like I was as a child.”   
  
Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. They were wet with unshed tears and Dean felt his heart break at the words that followed. “It was a punishment wasn’t it. To keep me there and show me my place in the world as nothing but a breeder without disgracing her precious family name or reputation.” A tear escaped from his dark lashes and slipped down his cheek. “She told me I could help her and I thought for a time that maybe she would treat me like she did when I was little again. Like she loved me. All I had to do was stay in that facility for a little while, have a few children for people that needed them, and I’d be doing my part.   
  
“Then you came. If she was blocking people from having me as a surrogate, why did she get so angry when I refused to be yours?” Then he seemed to realize the answer to his own question. “I’m an omega and I defied an alpha. So she showed me my place again. She strapped me into that thing like an animal and…”   
  
Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Castiel tightly against him and held on for all he was worth. “Cas, your mother is a manipulative bitch who doesn’t even deserve to be called a mother. You’re perfect just the way you are and I swear to God she will not get away with any of the shit she’s done to you or anyone else.”   
  
He felt Castiel hold onto him just as tightly, giving into the tears, and closed his eyes. Dean breathed deeply, trying to calm the rage he felt inside, but at that point, he just wanted to air out every dirty little secret Naomi Milton had for all the world to see. He wanted to destroy the family name and reputation she held so dear and destroy her in the process. Dean wanted her to see everything she’d worked for fall apart at her feet. And then?   
  
Then, Dean wanted to kill her. Slowly. Painfully. With zero remorse. And by God, he would.   



	21. Karma is a real bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Karma strikes, it is fast and comes without warning. Sometimes even in the most surprising of ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter so soon after the last one! I'm proud of myself. Anyway, be ready for a surprise twist in this chapter. I've been planning it from the start and figured this was karma for what happened in the actual show too. 
> 
> I think we're almost at the end here, folks. Maybe one or two more chapters and an epilogue. Certainly more smut on the horizon as well. I think you'll enjoy it. :)

Dean didn’t necessarily believe in karma, but in his current case, it was difficult not to.

 

In the weeks that followed the information leak regarding Naomi Milton and Angelic Aid, the evidence stacked up until there was no doubt that she was most definitely guilty of numerous charges, not the least of which being human trafficking and imprisonment. Charlie was a godsend with how much she was able to dig up and feed to the police for them to use in their investigation. Even with the best lawyers in the country, there was no way Naomi could avoid going to jail for a very long time. Dean was so grateful he footed the bill for a trip to Comic Con in San Diego for her, much to Charlie’s immense joy and gratitude. He was still partially deaf in his right ear from all the shrieking she did over the phone when he told her.

 

Castiel took the news rather hard each time new information came to light that was shared with the public. It was difficult to believe anyone capable of such horrendous things. Especially when that someone was his own mother. Dean had been there for him through it all, though. Sam and Jess too. They had truly become a family to him in the time he spent in Sam’s home.

 

He watched the news reports every day as the press was following the case very closely. He saw familiar faces from the facility. Other omegas like him who were coming forward stating that they had been kept in Angelic Aid against their will. Forced to be nothing more than breeders because Naomi Milton owned them. It was terrible to hear about and though it pained Castiel to see these reports, he never resisted the urge to see them.

 

Dean watched over him like a hawk, protective alpha that he was. He knew he could do nothing for Castiel save be there if the omega needed him. Staff that were in on the trafficking were being given plea bargains for further information on what went on at Angelic Aid and Dean saw how shocked Castiel was when he saw staff that had always been friendly to him during his stay at the facility. Dean wasn’t that shocked when Inias’ name was listed as one of those arrested. He figured that had to be karma as well. Asshole.

 

Dean had to take Castiel into the police station several more times since his first visit to give his statement. The cops kept coming up with questions and then when the case was turned over to the feds, they had even more questions. Castiel returned from each interview emotionally and physically exhausted. He’d walk through the front door and make a beeline for the bedroom he shared with Dean. Then he’d sleep for hours. Dean usually just left him to it if he wanted to be alone, or joined him if that’s what Castiel wanted. It tended to vary on each occasion.

 

Two months after the investigation began, Dean and Castiel were sleeping in on a quiet Saturday morning, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They’d gone to bed early the night before and spent the following hour providing a much needed distraction for each other from the chaos and emotional upheaval that they’d endured. Dean loved how easy it was to lose himself in Castiel, to forget for a brief time that the rest of the world even existed. He could tell Cas felt the same. They’d fallen asleep with soft smiles on their faces.

 

But at just after ten o’clock, Sam knocked urgently on the bedroom door, startling both Dean and Castiel out of sleep. They shared a concerned glance as Sam called for his brother, then Dean hurried out of bed and into a pair of sweatpants. He opened the door quickly.

 

Sam was dressed for the day and had obviously been up for a while. His eyes were wide and he glanced quickly past his brother at where Castiel lingered in bed under the covers then tugged Dean out into the hall.

 

“Sam, what the hell? What’s going on?” Dean asked, worry and annoyance warring for dominance.

 

Sam lowered his voice when he spoke. “It’s all over the news. Naomi Milton was found dead this morning…”

 

Dean’s eyes widened with shock, the worry and annoyance forgotten. “Say what now?”

 

“They went to collect her from her cell for another interview and she was dead, Dean. Wasn’t pretty from the sound of it,” Sam murmured to him, glancing toward the doorway to the bedroom to make sure Castiel wasn’t near.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed quietly, shaking his head slightly. “Do they have any leads?”

 

“Someone already confessed. A former employee of Angelic Aid. His name is Samandriel,” Sam explained.

 

“Alfie?” Castiel said, coming around the corner of the bedroom doorway and into the hallway wearing a pair of Dean’s sweatpants. His eyes were wide with shock. “Alfie killed her?”

 

Sam cringed and glanced at Dean. He’d been hoping Castiel wouldn’t overhear, but it was too late now. “It uh… It looks that way, Cas. He confessed right after they found the body.”

 

Dean went to Castiel and wrapped an arm around his bare shoulders as Castiel continued. “Did he say why at least? I’m so shocked by this. Alfie was always so sweet and polite at the center. I can’t believe he’d ever harm anyone…”

 

Sam lowered his gaze. “His sister, Hael, went missing when they were teenagers. She’d presented as an omega when she was fourteen and shortly after, she was just gone without a trace. He said the police could never find her and he decided he’d look for himself. He actually managed to track her to Angelic Aid, but by then it was too late. Hael was dead. She was really young and each pregnancy she went through had a lot of complications that she wasn’t properly treated for. By the time Samandriel found her, she’d already had seven children, including two sets of twins. It was just too much. So Samandriel decided to go to work for the company. He wanted to gather information on Naomi and get close to her so he could avenge Hael.”

“So when she was arrested and confined to a cell, he went in and took her out. But how could he do that in a police station?” Dean found that part puzzling until Sam continued.

 

“He put in an anonymous call to the police about a mass shooting in progress. Practically the whole precinct emptied out,” Sam said. 

 

Castiel was silent as he listened to the facts, his gaze lowered. His emotions were all over the place and his expression showed it.

 

Dean stroked his hair gently. “Cas…?”

 

Castiel looked up at Dean, then at Sam. “You just told me my mother has been murdered. And by someone I genuinely liked. All I can think about is the complete lack of grief I feel. My mother is dead. I should be devastated.”

 

“You didn’t exactly have a normal relationship with your mother, Cas,” Sam said gently. “Given everything she did to you, if it were me, I wouldn’t feel any grief either. I’d be glad even.”

 

“But I’m not. I’m not glad, Sam. I feel horrible for the people she hurt. For Hael and Samandriel and all the other lives she stole. The families she ripped apart.” Castiel shook his head. “She was a monster. Even her own children weren’t safe from her apparently. But… Now she can’t hurt anyone ever again. And that’s a good thing.” He nodded to himself.

 

“No, she can’t. She can never hurt anyone anymore. She can’t hurt you anymore,” Dean said, bringing a hand to his cheek. “You’re safe, Cas.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into Dean’s touch, nuzzling his palm softly for a moment. Then he refocused on Sam. “What happens now?”

 

“Well. They’re going to deal with the rest of the employees that were in on the human trafficking and such. Angelic Aid has been completely shut down. Not all of the omegas that were there were human trafficking victims thankfully, but they’ve all gone back to their homes and families,” Sam explained.

 

“That’s good news at least,” Cas replied quietly, leaning against the wall.

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Let the police get everything wrapped up and we can move on with our lives.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea. You guys can stay here as long as you need. Jess said it’s been nice having extra help around the house,” Sam said, trying to inject a bit of levity into the tension.

 

Castiel smiled a bit. “It’s been wonderful living in your home, Sam, thank you. You and Jess have been amazing and I’m so grateful.”

 

“Hey, no problem, Cas. We’re happy to help however we can.” Sam returned the little smile and squeezed Castiel’s shoulder gently before stepping back. “Figure you’ve got a lot on your mind right now so I’ll leave you be. Jess and I are going out, but we left you some breakfast in the kitchen whenever you want it.”

 

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said and quickly hugged his brother before Sam left. He turned to look at Castiel. “What do you want to do, sweetheart?”

 

Cas shrugged slightly, gaze lowered to the floor of the hallway again. “I don’t know, Dean. I’m still in shock, I think. I expected her to go to prison. I never expected her to die.”

 

Dean had, but he never expected that anyone other than him would be the one to do it. “I know. I’m pretty shocked too. I remember Samandriel. Like you said, he seemed really nice to me, so I’m really surprised that he did it. Given the history, though, I honestly can’t say I blame the guy.”

 

“You don’t?” Castiel looked up at Dean again, brow arched. 

 

“No, I don’t. You know what I do, Cas. I’m not above wanting revenge if someone hurts anyone in my family.” Family by blood or otherwise, it didn’t matter. You hurt Dean Winchester’s loved ones, you suffered for it, end of story.

 

“You wanted to hurt my mother, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question and those blue eyes stared at Dean steadily.

 

Dean didn’t even try to deny it. Instead, he held that gaze and told the truth. “Absolutely. What she did to you was disgusting. No mother should ever do anything like that to her child. Ever. There’s no excuse. No reason that could ever warrant such treatment.”

 

“Would you have hurt her if given the chance?”

 

Dean sighed quietly. “You already know the answer to that, Cas.”

 

Castiel shifted away from the wall and stood in front of Dean, gaze never wavering. “You were going to kill her yourself.”

 

“Yes.” It was the truth and Dean just couldn’t lie to him.

 

“But Alfie beat you to it,” Cas continued.

 

“Yes,” Dean said again, grateful Sam and Jess were gone so they couldn’t overhear this conversation accidentally.

 

“Why, Dean? Why would you kill anyone for me?” Cas’ brow furrowed and Dean reached up to smooth the wrinkles out with a soft brush of his fingertips.

 

“Because whether we’re mated or not, Cas… You’re family, man. I care about you and no one lays a hand on you as long as I have a say in the matter. She hurt you and she was damn well going to pay for it as far as I was concerned. She did pay for it in the end. Just not in the way I expected.”

 

Dean stopped talking when Castiel leaned in and kissed him. What choice did he have, really? He was surprised at first, but brought his arms up around the omega’s waist to hold him close while he kissed Castiel back.

 

“What was that for?” Dean asked when they finally parted.

 

“For loving me…” Castiel whispered, kissing him again.

 

That was certainly no hardship as far as Dean was concerned.


	22. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane Mary descends on San Francisco. Decisions are made and much needed steps are taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Wow, I cannot believe I made it this far. Just the epilogue to go which I will have up either today or tomorrow and then this story will be complete! I knew going into this that Mary would have to interact with Castiel somehow. Especially after all the crap I did to him in this story. So I hope you enjoy. :)

Mary Winchester was a force to be reckoned with.

 

Weeks after the news of Naomi Milton’s death was released, things were finally beginning to settle down for Dean and Castiel. They’d talked a bit more about mating, but hadn’t actually moved forward in their relationship.

 

Then Hurricane Mary was unleashed on an unsuspecting San Francisco and all anyone caught in her path could do was sit back and let her have her way.

 

Her way, as it turned out, was to dote on Castiel so much it was almost overwhelming for the omega. She’d hugged him tightly the second he’d been introduced to her and that was just the beginning. Mary made sure he wanted for nothing, even going so far as to take him shopping for his own clothes. Castiel had attempted to protest that he was fine with wearing borrowed clothes from Dean, but she wouldn’t have it.

 

John, Sam and Dean could only sit back and shake their heads in bemusement as Cas was subjected to the full on Mother Mary treatment. John mostly stuck to the living room once he and Mary came to stay at Sam’s too, lifting up his hands in surrender every time Mary urged him to agree with her on matters like “Don’t you think Castiel needs clothing of his own, John?” or “John, don’t you think Castiel looks too thin?”

 

Dean could tell that Cas, while flummoxed by the entire situation, secretly loved having a mother figure that showered affection on him. Mary only winked at Dean when he mentioned to her that he appreciated her showing Cas was a real mother was like. She’d kept up with the news as she’d informed Sam and Dean, plus made sure to hear what she could about the Angelic Aid case from her sons as well. So it was no wonder she was in full on mom mode when it came to Castiel.

 

Her first night at Sam’s, she made her famous tomato and rice soup. Castiel got the first bowl and Dean’s heart warmed at the shy smile he gave Mary when she presented him with the food. He denied the lump in his throat when Cas got misty-eyed as Mary also stroked his hair once as he started eating before she urged the rest of the family to help themselves.

 

Mary was giving Cas the chance to have a mom and it was awesome to see. More than once, Dean shared a grin with his brother when Mary wasn’t looking as she doted on Cas. He cringed whenever she tried to talk to him about his relationship with Cas, however, and, in typical Dean Winchester fashion, he tried his best to avoid the topic entirely. Focusing on Cas was good. Dean liked that part a lot because Cas deserved it. Awkward talk about relationships and mating just wasn’t his thing. Never had been. Though for Cas, he’d obviously made an exception. Not where his mother was concerned though.

 

“Mary, stop pestering the boy. He and Cas need to decide on their own if they want to mate. You going all mother hen about it won’t change anything,” John said, shaking his head at his wife as she once again tried to talk to Dean about it while Cas had excused himself to take a shower.

 

“What? I just want them both to be happy and I think they’re wonderful for each other,” she protested, elbowing John lightly in the side as she leaned against him with his arm around her shoulders.

 

“I know. That’s all you’ve talked about since before we even got to San Francisco for this little impromptu visit you insisted on,” John replied flatly and earned an eyeroll from Mary.

 

“Your father agreed every time I mentioned it, you know,” Mary said, turning to Dean who sighed.

 

“We’ll figure it out, Mom. I wanted to give him time to settle after the whole mess with his mom,” Dean said, sipping at the beer he’d gotten before joining his parents in the living room. Sam and Jess were out on a date that night and when Cas had gone to shower, Dean knew he’d get an earful from his mother. Not in a bad way at least, thankfully.

 

“I understand, honey. I’m just worried about the deadline until your birthday.” Mary gave him a sympathetic look and Dean bit back a sigh. That fucking deadline again.

 

“I haven’t forgotten.” And Dean had left it at that, refusing to say more on the subject. Thankfully, Mary took the hint after that chat. Though she continued to dote on Castiel while she and John remained in San Francisco, she didn’t mention to Dean their relationship at all anymore. 

 

John and Mary went back to Kansas a week later, Mary making her sons and Castiel promise to keep in touch with her and let her know how they were doing before she left. All three agreed and Jess promised to keep them in line before the elder Winchesters were finally gone and things were quiet again.

 

Castiel was sad to see them go. He’d genuinely liked Dean’s parents and had told him as much. Dean said they could go visit them sometime if Cas wanted, to which the omega had readily agreed.

 

The topic of mating never came up, but it lingered in Dean’s mind. How soon was too soon to broach the subject, he wondered. When was the appropriate time after going through the sort of situation like Cas had? Not knowing only served to frustrate Dean to no end. He considered asking Sam or Jess about it. Maybe even calling his mom. He chickened out every time he thought about those options and told himself he’d just figure it out on his own like the stubborn alpha he was.

 

Castiel ended up beating Dean to it.

Three weeks after Dean’s parents came to visit, he and Cas were curled up in the bedroom they shared. It was dark out and everyone had gone to bed after dinner and watching a bit of television together. Dean was holding Castiel in his arms, stroking his hand over his back softly. He’d assumed Castiel had fallen asleep at some point, but was a bit startled when the omega spoke.

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was a quiet murmur in the dark.

 

“Hm?” Dean arched a brow, his hand pausing on Castiel’s back.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Cas sounded a little hesitant and Dean was immediately worried about where the conversation was going.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He tried to sound reassuring despite the concern he felt, waiting for Castiel to drop the bomb so to speak.

 

“Do you want to be my mate?” If anything, Castiel’s voice had gone even quieter, a low rumble that Dean had to strain to hear.

 

Dean’s eyes widened in the dark, though he knew Cas likely wouldn’t be able to see it. “What?” he asked, feeling caught off guard by the question. The very topic he’d been thinking of so much.

 

“Do you want to be my mate?” Cas tried asking again, a little louder this time.

 

Inhaling, then exhaling slowly, Dean knew he could only answer the question honestly. Cas deserved nothing less than the truth. He shifted his hand from Cas’ back, bringing it up to run his fingers through Cas’ hair. He heard the quiet hum of appreciation then spoke.

 

“I do. If you still want that too then okay. But I want you to think before we go any further. My life is chaotic and my job is dangerous. If you want me for a mate, you’ll be taking that on too. Not something to take lightly,” Dean said, quiet and serious. He felt Castiel nod against his palm.

 

“I know, Dean. I’ve had a lot of time to think since I met you. You turned my world upside down. Or perhaps you turned it rightside up. The way it should be. You changed my life and showed me how it should be. That what I had before wasn’t really a life at all. I’ve given it a lot of thought. Not just about you, but about what I wanted for myself. This is a second chance for me and I want to use this opportunity to live my life to the fullest.

 

“I love you. I want to be your mate. Have your children. Build a life with you. I want all of that so much it feels like I might burst with how much I want it. More than that, I want to be your partner in all things. In life as well as in work…” Castiel fell silent after that and Dean was left stunned.

 

His heart was racing in his chest from everything Cas said, but the last part drew Dean up short. “Wait, what? What do you mean ‘as well as in work’?”

 

Dean felt Cas take a deep breath before offering a response to the question. “I want to work with you. To do what you do. To help you with your job.”

 

He still wasn’t sure he’d heard that correctly. “You… You want to be a bounty hunter? With me? Cas, I’m not sure you know what you’re asking here. You could get seriously hurt or killed in my line of work…”

 

“I understand that, Dean. But I believe if we’re working together, instead of just you working alone, we’d both be better off. We’d watch each other’s backs. You could train me. I’m a fast learner and I’m willing to work hard so I can be as good as you are…” Cas shifted to sit up. “Besides, if there were two of us involved in the work, that would mean you could charge more for our services than you would have if it were just you.”   
  


Dean blinked. “You really have put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you.” He shook his head. “For the record, I don’t care about making more money, Cas. Your safety is more important. If this is what you want, though, then yeah, I’ll train you. With the understanding that you can’t breath one word of this to anyone. Not Sam, not Jess, not anyone. Okay?”

 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered solemnly.

 

“You’ll need to be set up with an alias too. You can’t work using your real name,” Dean said, already started to think, though part of him was still in shock they were even discussing this. Even more shocked that he’d agreed to it in the first place.

 

“I’m aware, yes. That can all be taken care of tomorrow. For now…” Dean suddenly found himself flat on his back with the omega straddling his hips. “I do believe you said yes to mating me.”

 

A grin formed as Dean’s hands went to Castiel’s hips and he nodded, wincing slightly when Cas reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. “I believe you’re correct.”

 

There was a matching grin on Castiel’s lips as he leaned in to press them to Dean’s firmly. He made it linger and Dean melt in the process, his hands slipping under Cas’ shirt to slide over the warm skin of his back. He felt Cas shiver and knew he was off to a good start.

 

The pair made quick work of discarding their clothing, not caring where any of it ended up. Cas didn’t seem to want to stop kissing him, whining every time they had to part to work on taking off their clothes. Dean was quick to silence him with another kiss each time.

 

Finally, Dean was able to savor the feel of skin to skin contact, groaning when he could smell Castiel’s arousal as he produced slick. He traced a path down the omega’s jaw and neck, feeling stubble against his lips as well as the vibration from Castiel’s low moans.

 

He wanted to take his time, wanted to savor the experience, but his omega had other ideas. Dean ended up completely flat on his back, watching with wide eyes as Castiel slipped his own fingers into his hole to prep himself.

 

“Fuck,” Dean murmured, gripping the base of his cock and squeezing hard when just watching was almost too much. Castiel was flushed and moaning, riding each of his fingers as he opened himself up for Dean. All Dean wanted was to flip their positions and bury himself inside the omega until they didn’t know where one of them ended and the other began.

 

Then Castiel was kissing him again as wet fingers curled around Dean’s cock, earning a moan from the alpha. Castiel used his own slick, covering Dean’s length with it before he lowered himself down onto it slowly.

 

Dean groaned, head falling back on the pillow and his hands once more moving to grip Castiel’s hips. He shuddered once Castiel was fully seated on his lap and both needed a moment to calm themselves before continuing. Dean used the time to stroke Cas’ soft skin with his thumbs, brushing over the jut of his hipbones.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean whispered, looking up at Castiel who watched him with dark eyes. Cas already looked wrecked and Dean figured he looked much the same even though they’d barely begun.

 

Then Castiel began to move his hips and Dean stopped thinking completely. All he could do was hold on as Castiel rode him with an almost desperate fervor, watching the omega cry out and writhe above him. Dean didn’t want to admit to himself how close he already was, but with Cas looking like that and the way he was moving on Dean’s dick, it didn’t surprise him.

 

Cas felt Dean’s knot beginning to swell and redoubled his efforts, moving faster, taking Dean inside of him as deeply as he could, his own cock bouncing with his actions. Dean couldn’t resist curling his fingers around the shaft and stroking, earning a guttural moan from the omega.

 

Just when Dean thought he was going to be the one to come first, he felt Castiel’s muscles clench tightly around his cock. As the omega came hard across Dean’s stomach, he leaned down and bared his neck to Dean in offering. Dean was lost after that. His knot formed and locked them together as he pumped his release into the willing omega’s body, then Dean bit down on the tender skin of his neck, right where it met Castiel’s shoulder.

 

The claiming earned another cry from Castiel before he slumped against Dean. Both of them were breathless, but sated. Neither of them cared about the mess. Yet anyway. Cas lifted his head slightly and looked down at his new mate with a bright smile that warmed Dean’s heart in so many ways.

 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to the alpha’s lips.

 

Dean smiled, murmuring his reply before returning the kiss. “I love you too, Cas.”

 

Castiel grabbed an errant article of clothing from next to Dean on the bed and wiped the come off of Dean’s stomach. It turned out to be the alpha’s shirt, but Dean really didn’t care. He’d just wash it later. He just wrapped his arms around Castiel and held his mate close while they wanted for the knot to go down, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s new mating mark.

 

“You okay?” he asked quietly, knowing the bite had to sting still.

 

“I’m far better than okay. I have you. I have a family now. I’m perfect,” Cas murmured, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Dean smiled and stroked his hair, feeling the soft strands moving against his skin.

  
“Yeah, Cas. Yeah, you are…”


	23. Epilogue - The Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist this little epilogue for the story. In my head, it was just too amusing. Enjoy!

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

Edgar Martinez was a slippery bastard.

 

Dean’s latest target had led him on a merry chase through the northeastern United States for over a month and at that point, Dean just wanted to bag the asshole and go home. Crowley had been very generous with the fee for this one and Dean hadn’t wanted to pass up the money.

 

At last, though, Dean had managed to track the son of a bitch to upstate New York to a shady bar just on the outskirts of Albany. He’d spent a good hour casing the joint, making sure he knew every nook and cranny Martinez could slither out of. He knew Martinez was inside because on a trip past the building’s front, he’d seen the man through the dusty window.

 

Martinez was seated at the bar, nursing a shot of whiskey and all Dean had to do now was wait. 

 

He lingered outside, watching patiently from the shadows and armed to the teeth. He was ready to make his move once the opportunity presented itself. Then finally, three hours after Dean had arrived, Martinez rose from the barstool, slapped some cash down for his tab and headed for the back. Dean smirked. Time to go to work.

 

He crept quickly around the side of the building, staying out of sight as he made his way to the back door. Martinez’s truck was parked there and Dean made his way there as quickly as he could without making a sound.

 

Sure enough, there was Martinez, his back to the bar as he made his way to the beaten up Ford waiting at the end of the lot. He pulled his keys out of the pocket of his denim jacket and Dean chose that moment to make his move. He was far enough from the bar that being heard was unlikely, so Dean struck.

 

From the shadows, he darted out and slammed Martinez into the side of his truck hard. The man cried out from the surprise followed by the jarring impact, but was quick to recover from it, freeing his left arm from Dean’s hold and rearing it back to elbow him in the face.

 

Dean saw stars and struggled to keep a grip on Martinez, but, slippery bastard that Martinez was, he maneuvered his arm down next and landed a solid jab right to Dean’s stomach that left him gasping for air. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean wheezed, feeling his grip on Martinez slipping further. He was an idiot for not having a weapon in hand when he made his move, but truthfully, Dean had wanted a good old fashioned brawl to get his blood pumping. He’d been way too domestic lately and wanted to feel badass again.

 

Martinez growled and shifted them, then jerked himself back so Dean was the one being slammed into the truck this time. The impact had the desired effect and Martinez was free. He was also royally pissed from the look of him.

 

Despite his struggle to get a decent breath in around the pain blooming in his torso, Dean smirked, spitting out blood onto the ground. “What’s wrong, Princess? Did I hurt your feelings?”

 

Dean thought he was going to get a punch to the face for that one, but it never came. Martinez went to lunge for him just as Dean was going for the gun at his waist, but then Martinez’ eyes went wide at the same time his body started jolting and seizing. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the ground with an unpleasant sounding thud.

 

Dean blinked, then looked up from the body on the ground, a frown immediately forming.

 

Castiel stood there in all black, a taser in hand and smirk on his lips. “Hi, honey.”

 

“Cas! What the hell, man? You’re supposed to be at home.” He winced as he crouched down to check Martinez’s pulse. Okay, still alive. That was good. At least he wouldn’t have to clean the hidden compartment in his truck from having to transport a corpse to Chicago from Albany. He cuffed the man’s hands behind his back.

 

“Well, I’m happy to see you too. I missed you. You’re welcome for saving your ass.” Cas crouched down to help him, then quickly glanced at the bar before helping Dean cart Martinez to his truck.

 

“I had him right where I wanted him,” Dean muttered even has he felt blood trickling down his chin from his busted lip and his ribs were screaming at him from the poor treatment they’d endured. He relished stuffing Martinez into his truck and securing him in the back.

 

“Of course you did, sweetheart.” Cas smiled at him sweetly and poked his sore ribs, earning a groan and a glare from his mate.

 

“You’re an ass. Why are you here? You’re not supposed to be working,” Dean said after closing the back door to the truck then turning to his mate.

 

“Dean, I’m pregnant. Not an invalid. Besides, you’ve been working this case too long and I wanted you home in Kansas with me. Your mother’s coming next week to help start the planning for the nursery remember? You needed to have this case wrapped up before that.” Cas shrugged and laid a hand on the bump he was now sporting. He was due right before Dean’s thirtieth birthday and the reproduction law’s requirement would be met as far as the government was concerned.

 

Dean bit back a sigh at the reminder, but nodded. “How could I forget? That’s all she’s been talking about since we told her you were pregnant.”

 

“Hey, don’t think I didn’t see that Impala mobile you snuck home after we found out.” Cas shook his head and kissed his cheek. “Now let’s go deliver the bad guy, get our money, then go home and look at paint swatches.” He beamed at Dean and climbed into the passenger seat of the truck, though not without some effort thanks to the extra weight he was now carrying.

 

Dean shook his head, but grinned despite the busted lip, climbing into the driver’s seat to start the long trip to Chicago.

  
He was the luckiest asshole alive and no one could convince him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! I cannot believe I finally made it. And I'm so grateful for all of you who have stuck around for the journey. Thank you so much. This is officially the longest story that I've ever written and I'm so proud I finished it. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. <3
> 
> ~ Asa


End file.
